The new generation of Kurosaki
by Neko.Writer
Summary: Who would have forsaw this? Ichigo definitely didnt, neither did Byakuya Kuchiki, not Rukia, or Renji. Isshin Kurosaki...maybe. Unforgetable friendship,blood curtling pain, unforgivable actions, and forbidden romance are sure to ensue.
1. What new legacy?

**A/N: Well, its official I am absolutely one hundred percent crazy out of my mind! Four Fanfics on top of four private creations of my own. I at least hope you all enjoy my insanity. Well, anyway before you're like ugh another Rukia and Ichigo baby story I have a few things to say. One I love the baby stories they're cute and two they aren't technically babies. Everyone writes about when they first have a baby then they end the story there with some nice fluff, but this story is about the whole childhood, come on seriously how many people would like to know what stuff happens to their kids? Well, if you are one of those people I'm glad to inform you that yes, your reading the correct story! **

**P.S- Bear with me I know that the beginning is a little boring, but most beginnings are it's not like I'm going to open up in the middle of the climax. Oh and another thing I'm adding in a section about when Rukia's brother finds out because I absolutely love to read that part in different stories it's funny! **

**looks up and whistles Damn, that was a long author's note sorry, even though I know that half you guys won't even bother to look at any of this bold, I thank you if you took the time to read this…Damn, I'm blabbing again let's get to the story eh? **

**Chapter 1- (This chapter will probably be a little before and after Rukia has her kid or kids…you'll have to find out!) **

Rukia POV

"Ichigo! I want food!"

My craving for odd foods were only beginning, yesterday was chips with pickles and today was ice cream covered French fries. (A/N: That's actually pretty good.)

"Why can't you get your own food like normal people?"

That had an easy answer that I already knew, but he didn't and I was pretty sure I was going to wait until I could really use my excuse before telling him. Ichigo and I had been going out for about for about a year now, of course my brother hadn't had the slightest idea. Personally I would like my boyfriend in one piece as long as possible and I think Ichigo would agree.

"because you're my boyfriend."

I loved using that excuse,

"That's exactly it. Are you confusing the words boyfriend and slave by any chance because I will gladly run down to the store and buy you a dictionary."

His voice was still bouncing off the walls of the hallway outside his room, he had to shout for me to hear all the way upstairs.

"That sounds good and while you're there you could buy me pickles and chips."

His groan was very audible from the kitchen probably attempting to find my order. And why didn't I want to go out with Ichigo before? It's so much more convenient. I could hear Ichigo's yellow c5 Corvette roar to life. If you're wondering how Ichigo could afford such a car well the fact was Ichigo was really good at what he did and certain people took notice. Those people of course being soul society. I already was getting a decent amount of money to look after this place, but Ichigo went beyond that, their hadn't been an accident nor a eaten soul in the past year. So, in return for their thanks soul society began paying Ichigo for all the trouble he went through. Let me tell you he has lots of zeros on his paycheck which I didn't mind since petty much half that money went towards me, yes it's true Ichigo turned into something that resembled a gentlemen. But there was one thing that had always bugged me, why did he seem so content about staying art his dad's when we could easily afford a house for the two of us, that was a mystery I probably never would solve. Speaking of his dad who would have thought he was a soul reaper?

_Flashback_

"_A few more then we should be good to go."_

_ Ichigo yelled as he sliced through yet another hollow. This had been one of the worst hollow attacks for a while and in the middle of a crowded city on top of that. It was hard to protect and kill at the same time, but Ichigo made it look so damn easy. Almost every soul reaper in the tri-state area banned together to help fight, that made about ten, not an army but it would do. _

_"Ichigo you do know one day you're gonna die from lack there of blood." _

_It was true. Every time Ichigo got into a fight it would involve him losing an unreal amount of plasma. He just shrugged and went on with his work. _

_"Shit." _

_I could hear Ichigo swear while in the middle of slaying two hollows at once. That wasn't the problem though, it was the fact he was busy, but his sister, Yuzu was spotted on the ground near the base of a building. She could sense the presence of hollows, but not always knew where they were which left her defenseless, yet at a great risk of being hurt because of her spiritual pressure. I myself wanted to help her, but I was busy with my own problems as well. This wasn't good, every shinigami was in the middle of a death match with a hollow, or in Ichigo and Renji's cases four, I think they make bets on who could beat off the most, and if they weren't I was pretty sure Urahara was. I just couldn't see how Yuzu could be saved. _

_"Yuzu move!" _

_Ichigo shouted at the top of his lounges apparently catching Yuzu's attention. _

_"Ichigo? Where are-?"_

_ She squinted her eyes looking around trying to spot her brother. I could see her face bolt with shock or maybe fear once her head turned towards Ichigo. She could see him now and that meant she saw the hallow diving at her. A scream lurched through the air sending chills up my spine, I would have closed my eyes if not for the fact I was in the middle of slicing through the hollows mask. The scream seemed to indicate the end of the battle, everyone finished off their opponents leaving behind one miniscule hollow which Renji easily finished off not even having to look at where his zanpactou was headed. _

_"Yuzu!" _

_This time the scream belonged to me, she had become like a sister to me not to mention the supplier of my clothes. The hollow was frozen in air not seeming to react to anything, so we did the same stand in the air frozen. _

_"Who are you?"_

_ One of the Soul reapers I did not know the name of shouted. At first I was wondering who he was shouting to, but then I saw it was another shinigami in a black kimono with a white captain's robe slung over his shoulder, his face resembled Ichigo's father's, but he couldn't even see me and Ichigo at home when we were in this form. Or did he? Oh god. _

_"What the hell?"_

_ Ichigo stood still stupefied not being able to move. The hollow faded away revealing Issin's zanpactou, it looked normal, but the intense spiritual pressure was that rivaling of Ichigo's. _

_"__Hey, I know you! You're the former captain of eleventh division."_

_ (A/N: I am pretty sure that's not true, but I needed to go with something since that's the only squad that says there was a former captain.) Issin looked proud glancing around probably trying to spot his son. _

_"Yep, retired once I had children."_

_ Still glancing around now becoming a little more frantic even though he passed by Ichigo like ten times. _

_"Oh there you are Ichigo I didn't recognize you with all that blood." _

_I giggled a little getting a death stare from Ichigo. He was right though Ichigo was drenched head to foot with a mixture of hollow and his own blood, maybe I was just used to seeing him like this? _

_"What the hell are you doing here old man?"_

_ The orange head began lowering himself to the ground walking to his father grabbing him by the collar of his kimono. _

_"Well, if I wasn't my poor baby over here would be d-e-a-d!"_

_ He spelt the last word out for him. _

_"Dumb ass one she can spell, she's not stupid and two why the hell didn't you tell me?"_

_ With this he threw his father against the wall. _

_"Honorable former captain are you alright?" _

_Yep, these extra soul reapers are from eleventh squad no wonder they had so many scars. _

_"Honorable my ass."_

_ Ichigo muttered. _

_"How could you throw someone from such a great bloodline into a wall?" _

_The other soul reapers besides Me, Ichigo, and Renji were hyperventilating._

_ "Correction through the wall." _

_Issin corrected as he stepped out of the debris. _

_"One he deserved it," _

_They all stood in shock,_

_ "And two that blood is my blood now bud out." _

_They all looked confused Ichigo was annoyed by this, _

_"HE'S MY DAD."_

_ All his anger came out through the one sentence. And that sentence shut them the hell up. _

_"Well, now that we cleared that up I have a few things to clear up as well." _

_Issin cleared his throat putting on his father face, of course before speaking he motioned for me to come over. I had a clue about what he was going to say, but I wasn't going to give him the topic just in case. _

_"It's very disturbing watching you two make out in the kitchen while I'm reading the paper, you couldn't have found a better place for that couldn't you?"_

_ he made it sound like he was annoyed, but I knew he was happy since he had been bugging us to go out for a while, that is so screwed up. _

_"Well, we didn't actually think you could see us."_

_ Both Ichigo and I were beat red, well Ichigo was already red from blood. This was quite awkward since we hadn't even revealed the fact we were going out. Ichigo suddenly realized something with a swift turn he pronounced loud enough for the whole city to hear, _

_"If any one of you dare tell Byakuya what you just heard I will personally run you through with Zangetsu. Understand?" _

_All of them seemed to shrivel up hoping to be unseen, of course that told me that we were safe, well Ichigo was anyway. _

_"Renji that goes double for you."_

_ Ichigo said lightly not even bothering to turn around. _

_"You don't have to worry about that anytime soon, he'd probably kill the messenger. Can't imagine what he would do to you." _

_Ichigo relaxed his stance a little, _

_"You better remember this when you decide to name your kid." _

_This did a mixture of things, it made us mad, embarrassed, and made Ichigo draw his sword aiming it at Renji, not even the fastest shinigami alive, which may have been Ichigo, would not be able to out run him. Poor Renji. So, as the two of them flashed stepped down the road I remembered what had started all of this, _

_"What happened to Yuzu?" _

_I freaked out looking around. Issin was curious himself what had happened to his daughter, _

_"Oh there she is." _

_Issin put a smile on scooping his daughter up in his arms, she must've fainted from the shock._

_ "So, agree you two will find another spot in the household eh? You never know when one of my impressionable daughters may walk through the door." _

_This earned him a hard slap from me, but not hard enough where it knocked Yuzu out of his grasp. _

_"Rukia you hit the honorable"_

_ I lifted my fist to them, _

_"Say another word and you will be run through with my, Ichigo, and maybe Renji's zanpactou." _

_They all shut up pretty damn fast._

_(End of flashback)Sorry it was so long_

"Rukia I'm back and here's your crap."

Ichigo sluggishly dragged himself into our room. And yes I'm entitled for it to be called our room now, I've certainly lived here long enough. I dived for the chips that were on his bed,

"Ichi…go they're salt and vinegar, I wanted BBQ."

I was actually to blame since I didn't specify, but it was funny to watch him blow up.

"Damn it Rukia you've been pulling the same thing all week. What's up with you?"

His curiosity had finally hit. It as only a matter of time before he found out the truth.

"Maybe something's up, maybe there's not. Who knows?"

I laid back on the bed staring him in the eye challenging what he was going to do.

"I think you know."

His voice was becoming playful. He moved over to our bed, and yes we slept together I wasn't going to stay in the closet forever, pushing himself on top of me restraining my hands to my sides.

"Even if there was something why would I tell you?"

He leaned down, teasing me coming centimeter's from my lips.

"Because I'm the guy that just drove down to the nearest convenient store and bought you pickles and chips."

I gave it a moment of considering, and I was breaking he was going to find out today whether I wanted him to or not.

"Well the truth is.."

I was interrupted by a knock on the window sill, it was Renji.

"Not to break this lovely moment up or anything, but Ichigo I think you might want to know who's on the way to your house and will arrive in about .5 seconds."

Both of us didn't have to think, we darted up me laying on the bed reading a manga while Ichigo sat at his desk, talking more in depth with Renji. In a few seconds the quest of honor arrived, my brother.

"And what do I owe this surprise?"

Ichigo mumbled apparently pissed off that he was even in his bedroom.

"I came to drop off your paycheck."

He had been doing that regularly now, probably checking up on Ichigo and my current relationship status and as far as he knew we were just roommates.

"Thanks" Ichigo replied accepting the official looking envelope.

"And Rukia how are you doing?"

His voice screamed if Ichigo was doing anything inappropriate then tell me now.

"Fine. Thank you."

I pull the same politeness act with my brother as when I went to school.

"Well, I'll see you later nii-sama."

I waved at his departure out the open window. I honestly hated these visits. If he knew exactly what was going on he would probably Wisk me away to soul society right now, then come back to finish Ichigo off.

Ichigo POV

Rukia is starting to annoy me with the constant food requests, the freaking store clerk knows my name and my credit card number by heart.

"Ichigo, I suppose now would be the best time to tell you this since my brother is out of ear shot."

It couldn't be good news if we had to be alone to say it, especially if Renji couldn't hear it.

"well, remember last month."

I joined her on the bed putting my arm around her waist, this made her automatically lay her head on my chest intentionally hiding her face. It had to be bad.

"I'm a well…..pregnant."

Her words came out fast, yet ever syllable was audible.

"What? What do you mean YOUR PREGNANT?"

I may have shouted that a little too loud because I could feel Byakuya and his spiritual pressure rise , and double. Shit I was dead.

"Ichigo you idiot,"

Rukia slapped me upside the head making me fly into a wall,

"You don't just shout stuff like that into the abyss. Now nii-sama is coming and damn it Ichigo these babies are going to have a father."

The black haired shinigami looked scary standing their menacing staring through me with her beautiful violet eyes.

"Wait, babies? I'm having twins?"

This was too much I mean yeah I'm twenty and it's about around then when couples start, but I mean I was a shinigami and so was she, we didn't have time to take care of a baby. Not to mention what the baby would be like. My random thought process came to an end when I felt myself forcibly held to my wall by non other that kuchiki himself.

"You got my sister pregnant?"

His voice was coming out in random spurts of anger.

"Ichigo you found out?"

My dad burst through the door with a huge grin on his face.

"You knew?"

I retaliated back at him ignoring the fact Byakuya was about to choke me do death,

"Of course who do you think told Rukia? It's not like she would have known she was having twins."

This bit of information pretty much confirmed my death.

Amazingly a final blow never came, but instead he just let me go sliding down the wall.

"It wouldn't be fair to take out my niece or nephew's father,"

"Don't forget it could be both!"

My dad chirped in, he was killing me.

"Right so, you better take good care of her understand? She'll be moved to soul society for the actually birthing since I'm not quite sure what type of babies they'll be, but considering it's you Kurosaki I'm going to guess that the spiritual pressure will defiantly be up in the charts."

This made me oh so much more relaxed, but made me think about watching two little kids running around the yard pretend sword fighting when they may in fact have a sword of their own. This thought made me gulp sending a shiver down my spine.

Over an hour had passed and the good thing was that I wasn't dead. No one remained in my room besides Rukia who sat on the bed staring blankly in front of her, probably waiting for me to say something.

"So how long have you known?"

I tried using a comforting voice because I knew what she was going through probably wasn't easy.

"About a month or so."

I placed my hand over my eyes,

"And you didn't tell me?"

I was dumbfounded about why it was so hard to tell me the truth.

"because I wasn't sure how you would react to it, I mean it's the worse of all news you could get and I thought you would be furious with me."

This sounded nothing like the Rukia I knew, she must have over thought the whole thing. I leaned down once again pinning her to the bed,

"One I would and could never be furious at you no matter how mad I get and two this isn't a bad thing, I mean a set back yeah, but defiantly not a bad thing."

Her eyes went back to normal, so assumed I broke through.

"Don't worry I'll do whatever you and the babies want."

I soon regretted saying that.

**Month 2**

"Ichigo am I fat?"

I sat down beside Rukia putting a hand on her shoulder,

"You look a little bigger!"

A slap rammed me into a wall. Wasn't that supposed to be a compliment to a pregnant woman?

"I knew it I'm ugly."

Damn, emotional imbalance.

**Month 3**

"Ichigo do I look fat to you?"

I sighed

"no." remembering last month.

She started to freak out,

"But aren't I supposed to be, is something wrong with the babies?"

her mouth flew a hundred miles per hour. I wish she would make up her mind about what she wanted me to say without getting hit through the nearest wall.

"I was lying Rukia, you do look fatter."

That was for sure I could clearly see a curve in her stomach. Tears swelled in her eyes,

"Why did you lie to me?" I sighed

**Month 4**

"Oi, how's the expecting mother?"

As soon as Renji came through the window he was punched back out it. I snickered at the fact it wasn't be being hit.

"What was that for?"

The red haired shinigami said while climbing back through the window.

"Her emotions are going haywire."

I stated hoping Rukia didn't decide to hit me.

"You're gone for three months not without a simple hello?"

She was pulling back for another attack before I grabbed her hand pulling it back down to her side.

"He had to go back to soul society sooner or later."

She got my reasoning, her hand becoming inanimate.

"She's scary pregnant."

Was all Renji got to say before being slapped out the window again, this time he was smart enough not to come back. I wished I could just disappear until the baby was born.

**Month five**

Five stressful months, I couldn't stand it and Rukia was so fat, like I mean it looked as if she was about to give birth any second. My dad gave his reasoning about that and he said he has never seen anything like that before, not even with triplets.

**Month six**

"Ichigo…"

I heard Rukia moan next to me,

"What?"

I groaned wanting to go back to sleep. Why didn't I sleep on the couch or in the closet or something like that?

"umm.."

My eyes burst open when I felt something wet I my bed.

"RUKIA! Did you wet the bed? This is disgusting."

My whole bed filled with water, way too much water and it didn't smell like pee. Oh my god.

"Did your water break? This is way too much water to be piss. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

I was going on and on becoming more nervous as the seconds ticked by. I had called soul society on Rukia's phone, not knowing where mine was telling hem Rukia's water broke. Of course me rushing around having no idea what to do hadn't gotten dressed by the time Byakuya walked through the gates and I was in my boxers ,perfect.

"Kurosaki make yourself decent for gods sake."

He shielded his eyes hiding my exposed body.

"I don't care about if I'm only in underwear Rukia is in fucking labor."

Apparently he missed the moaning girl on the bed holding her stomach.

"Watch your mouth _boy."_

I hated when he called me boy even though I was twenty, but I let it slide.

"My girlfriend is in labor, your sister? Does any of this ring a bell?"

He was really pissing me off with his nonchalant voice.

"I'm not going to get soaked in fluid you helped create."

Son of a bitch, not even helping his sister when she's in labor. He must really despise my guts.

"Fine."

With time only to throw on flannels I realized that I had to change into my soul form anyway so their was no point in getting dressed , so I quickly changed myself and Rukia, then followed behind Byakuya who seemed somewhat nervous.

**Six stressful hours later**

"Congratulations Ichigo you are a proud father of a boy and a girl."

The captain of the fifth squad gave my children to me while I looked at their adorable faces one with black hair the other with orange. Jeez how did I know that would happen?

"What are their names?"

I asked the captain wondering if Rukia had already named them.

"The boy is Ichi, but you can decide on the girl Rukia told me"

I knew exactly what to name her too,

"Masaki"

She smiled then went to tell the name I had chosen to Rukia.

**A/N: Well, I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way because this will be the only one where the babies will be actual babies. Next chapter will have them starting fifth grade. Oh and if you were wondering why Rukia had the babies at six months i came up wit ha logical explaination on that: Simple, The babies had so much spiritual energy which revives shinigami that it sped up the process. i will most likely have Urahara explain in the next chapter, but this is for all you people who will give me reviews asking if i know how long it takes for a baby to mature. And by the way the answer would be yes, since i had to sit through my mom's emotional out burst and weird eating habbits...it wasnt fun.**


	2. And that is?

**A/N: Well, everyone I'm very surprised I'm actually typing another chapter now, all though that probably has something to do with the fact I love to procrastinate and why not do something enjoyable while doing it. **

Previously:

Congratulations Ichigo you are a proud father of a boy and a girl."

The captain of the fifth squad gave my children to me while I looked at their adorable faces one with black hair the other with orange. Jeez how did I know that would happen?

"What are their names?"

I asked the captain wondering if Rukia had already named them.

"The boy is Ichi, but you can decide on the girl Rukia told me"

I knew exactly what to name her too,

"Masaki"

She smiled then went to tell the name I had chosen to Rukia.

"Well ,what do you know they both have your eyes."

Renji chimed in, wrecking my peaceful moment.

"yeah, who would have thought."

**Chapter 2**

(Ichi POV) hence the Ichi not Ichigo

"Mom, Renji's here."

I opened the front door seeing my parents old friend who visited on a normal basis.

"Hey Ichi, how's my little bud doing?"

Renji gave me a nuggie messing up my orange hair while stepping inside.

"Oi, Renji you can't waltz in here every time you want a free breakfast."

My Dad walked down the staircase in his normal black pajama bottoms with an orange top. I wasn't sure what job my Dad had since I was in school when he left.

"Ichi where's your sister?"

Mom shouted from the kitchen, apparently burning the pancakes. I didn't dare tell her the cooking she made was horrible especially her chicken which I had recently found out was salmon. Dad must have seen me eye the pancakes,

"Don't worry I'll swap them with some I made."

he whispered in my ear patting me on the shoulder.

"Consider yourself lucky, Ichigo had to eat all her cooking." Renji added.

I gulped that must have been torture.

"She's upstairs getting dressed."

I responded to my mom's earlier question.

"What's for breakfast?"

My sister said sliding down the stair post. Mom and Dad always freaked out about our ability to do dangerous stuff like scale the roof of our house or out run the neighbors dogs once we provoke it. "Mom's cooking again?" Masaki whispered to me,

"Yeah, dad says he will make some unburned ones for us."

Dad was such a good cook, him and my mom were exact opposites. She'd yell he'd laugh. He'd give up on patients she'd sit there for hours until we got the hang of something.

"Both of you at the table. Renji are you eating here?"

mom hollered from the kitchen table.

"Depending on who's cooking."

She normally ignored his criticism at breakfast time because she knew he would eat anyway.

I was delighted to see that the pancakes in front of me were not burned, but perfectly golden brown. My dad gave me a smirk, as I gave him one back.

(Masaki POV)

It took me a half hour to get my black hair perfectly in pig tails, it was a little longer than my shoulders, but that was just more to control. Getting my new sixth grade uniform on was the best part. It always excited me to try something new even if it was just the next year in school.

"Mom, did you actually cook this?"

She smiled proudly. All though catching a glance from my father I knew he was the one who protected me from the dreadful food poisoning my mom would have caused.

"Bye mom! Dad!"

I waved good-bye as my brother and I sprinted down the street heading to our first day of middle school.

(Ichigo POV) Now it's Ichigo

"I can't believe it's already been eleven years."

I planted a kiss on my wife's cheek. Despite I was 41 and Rukia was well, old we hadn't changed a bit, she was short and I was just as youthful as I was back in high school. Of course I was now technically dead. Back about ten years ago Urahara said if I didn't get rid of my body soon I would just wreck it. Something about long term exposure to a vast amount of spiritual energy. When Byakuya got wind of this news he dropped everything and ran over. So, if you want to be really technical Byakuya Kuchiki was the one who actually killed Ichigo Kurosaki, he seemed very proud of that too. Honestly it didn't mean much since I was just going to use a gigai, but it still made me feel awkward.

"Yeah,"

The Black haired shinigami responded staring blankly ahead of herself. Both me and Rukia were probably imagining the same things.

"Well, their was a reason I came over."

This snapped me back to reality.

"What? You really didn't come over here to freeload?"

I said questioningly at Renji.

"Yes," he gritted his teeth, "You've noticed right? Ichi and Masaki's spiritual pressure keeps growing, now it's about at the level of a tenth chair shinigami."

I was amazed it was this high already, but damn was I impressed.

"That means hollows will target them right?"

I said calmly trying to think of another reason why Renji would tell me that.

"yeah, we want to send shinigami to protect them. Of course it will be secretive. If you want to tell them their heritage that's your business, but we don't want them to become some hollow's snack."

I nodded of course having shinigami positioned around them would be a good thing, but the thing was it was a lot harder to stay secretive now. Almost everyone in town knew of the existence of Shinigami. It was like the barrier that separated the two world crashed. The explanation I got for this was that their was so much reiatsu flooding the city everyone could see anything involved with the dead.

"That sounds good."

Renji nodded then walked out the door of course that was after he grabbed the last pancake on the counter.

"We knew this was coming, it's not a big surprise, you know."

Rukia said while placing her hand on mine that was holding my chin up.

"Yeah, but their so small." I paused for a second, "So you think they'll become shinigami?"

That thought had run through my head for years, unsure about what was going to become of them. The captain of the fourth squad had told us that they were more like spirits, being able to cross between both worlds freely proved that, but they were also seen by human, like that matter now of course.

"I don't know I always assumed so since we were both shinigami to begin with."

That was what I assumed too, but I didn't want to admit it. Damn, my fist tightened. I didn't have a chance to exchange my concerns with Rukia before my phone went off.

"Time for work."

I sighed opening the phone curtosiy of soul society wondering where the hollow was this time.

"Fuck." I didn't swear as much anymore, but this was a special case.

"The hollow is a street away from their school."

(Ichi POV)

"What is that?"

I whispered to my sister while looking out the window at the giant masked monster heading for the school building. It wasn't stopping either, if anything it sped up its pace.

"Professor Ishida, what is that?"(yes, it's uyruu)

he glanced out the side window staring at the thing that was now flying about to ram the building

. "Everyone out of the classroom. Now!"

he shouted with a look of fear in his eyes.

We didn't make it to the door before another one came from the opposite direction trapping us in the room. They both collided shaking the building.

"Where are those damn shinigami when you need them?"

I heard Professor mutter under his breath. This word rang a bell. I heard one of my parents one night containing this word, but was caught before hearing anymore.

"What's a shinigami?"

I clutched his pants tugging on them,

"My parents were talking about them."

He grew a smirk.

"I'm sure they were, but it's not my place to tell you, why don't you ask them."

Was it that big of a secret?

The windows shattered letting in a huge gust of wind followed by the monster itself. It seemed to sniff for a second then eyed my sister that was in front of the group hurtled in the corner.

"Masaki! Move!"

The thing grabbed for her.

(Masaki POV)

"Ichi!"

I screamed at my brother who was in the monsters grasp. He jumped I front of me at the last second. The thing put Ichi over its head about to drop Ichi in its mouth.

"You smell yummy just like Ichigo."

It talked, not only that it knew my dad's name.

"Drop that boy in your mouth and I will shoot."

Professor Ishida's voice echoed from the back of the room. He was holding some sort of blue bow that illuminated in the light.

"Quincy's taste good too!"

It screeched still shaking a scared stiff Ichi,

"Don't be so hasty I'll eat you after this boy."

Ishida raised his boy pointing at the things face,

"Son of a-" his words stopped making me turn rapidly seeing him on the ground knocked out by the second hollow.

"Stupid Quincy. Now then"

Ichi was inches away from its mouth.

"Ichi!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"oh another delicious smelling treat. Wonderful."

A long tentacle looking arm came out of it's body wrapping me tightly in it. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for me to die. Death never took me though, but I was in a pair of strong arms. My brother was under the other shoulder looking as dumbfounded as me.

"You're going to ever regret laying a hand on them."

A familiar voice said. What was happening? I was so confused.

**A/N: I wonder who saved them? Such a mystery lol. I want fifteen reviews before next post, that should give me enough time t study! Have fun reading!-**_**your Neko Writer**_


	3. Your a what?

**A/N: Yay another chapter…it took a long time to update all stories! And yes I said fifteen reviews but I get a little impatient!**

Previously:

A long tentacle looking arm came out of it's body wrapping me tightly in it. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for me to die. Death never took me though, but I was in a pair of strong arms. My brother was under the other shoulder looking as dumbfounded as me.

"You're going to ever regret laying a hand on them."

A familiar voice said. What was happening? I was so confused.

Chapter 3

(Ichigo's POV)

That was close, too close. Any later and…

"By touching them you have ensured a death wish."

My voice was rough, my calm side tried to remain control, but anger was quickly consuming me.

"I have killed many of you shinigami before, what makes you think that I will be defeated so easily? I'm not like every other hollow."

The brown snake like hollow spoke, half laughing revealing four more tentacle like arms. I chuckled placing my hand on the handle of Zangetsu readying to spring at any slight motion,

"Well, I'm not like every other shinigami."

My patients was wearing thin, I wasn't sure if my composure would last for much longer.

"All you death gods are the same."

it let out a menacing laugh which in return only sparking my adrenaline rush.

"If that's how you feel let me show you other wise."

The grin on my face grew, all that was holding me back were the two children I had placed on the ground next to my feet. Both were what looked to be confused, of course I would be too, but their eyes longed for something else. To my guess it was the thrill of the fight, adrenaline must have been getting to them. It was only a matter of time before they would have a sword of there own and I knew from their expressions that they would become shinigami purely on instinct alone.

"Rukia."

I felt my wife's presence arrive behind me,

"Take them."

My longing to fight was unbearable, not only that but the eagerness to slice the thing that threatened my children's well-being into pieces.

"Ichigo, keep it clean. Little kids are here."

She whispered in my ear, bumming me out that I couldn't take full revenge.

"Got it."

I groaned back.

One clean swipe down the middle, not even spilling a drop of blood. It was so disappointing, the lack there of pain.

"Clean enough for you?"

I asked my wife, while returning my zanpactou to its original place.

"I'm very proud of you, that was the cleanest you've ever done."

She gave a weak smile probably still getting over the fact that her children could have been…I pushed that thought to the far depths of my mind. My view adjusted to the many staring eyes, some amazed others in fear.

"What are we going to do about this situation?"

I asked my wife who had already whipped out her cell phone already in conversation. She hung up quickly returning to her normal self.

"Memory erasing shinigami will be here in a few minutes, but we need to wait to make sure no one leaves."

I noticed she used the word leaves instead of escape to make it sound less like we were holding them against their will. Honestly I didn't think that would be necessary since most were paralyzed in place.

"Dad, what's going on?"

a girly, yet feminine voice rang through my ears. The day had arrived, the one where they will learn the entire truth.

(Masaki POV)

First my dad bursts through the wall wielding a gigantic sword, then the next thing I know he defeats the huge monster right in front of us.

"What are you?"

I managed to squeak out falling to my knees behind him. Did he frighten me? No, but his look of revenge and blood thirstiness did.

"Masaki there is something we need to tell you, but now would not be the best time."

My mom said averting my eyes from what looked to be my dad. I nodded in understanding that this was something not so normal, but then again I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

"Ichigo, go get some air."

My mom sighed resting am arm on his shoulder. He only nodded before disappearing right before my eyes.

"How did he do that?"

Ichi busted out, sounding more thrilled then freaked. How could he be so calm, clearly this wasn't normal, but…how could? Everything was flowing through my mind blinding me to what was going on. I could feel the pained expression set upon my face knowing I had to get out of here. And that's just what I did, burst through the doors running down the hallway, a single tear leaking from my eyes from pure confusion.

(Ichi POV)

**(A/N: Keep in mind I'm trying to put this into a sixth grade boy's mind and I haven't nor will I ever be a sixth grade boy, unlike Masaki where I remember, not very clearly, but the memory is still there. But now that I think about it I would probably act more like Ichi then like Masaki…I'll admit it I was a tomb boy in the sixth grade, my how things change.)**

That was so amazing! Dad had a huge sword and killed that thing easy like it was an everyday thing….Maybe it was an everyday thing. How cool! My excitement built inside me. I always thought my parents were normal people leading normal average lives, but then this. My hands were trembling in excitement. An outburst was coming it was slowly building up,

"Cool! That was amazing, what was that?"

Mom looked peeved, apparently it looked like she had loads of stress on her and I added more to her heavy load.

"Didn't I just get through with explaining this to your sister?"

I had already forgotten about Masaki's crying fit, what was that about anyway?

"Will I ever be able to do that?"

I had already pushed aside my mother's quick scolding,

"I don't know…maybe."

her expression pained, looking out into the distance of the gaping hole in the wall. That's all I needed to hear, the word maybe. Anything was achievable through will, no matter how much blood would be shed. That's what dad always said, although that statement always got him a smack in the head form mom. It sounded cool though.

(Ishida POV)

And so the secret was finally revealed. I thought slowly picking myself off the ground. Damn hollow knocking me out, the few years of teaching must have wore me out, probably because the past four years since the third grade when Ichigo begged me to become their teacher for protection reasons their reiatsu had drained me on a daily basis.

"Are you dead Ishida?"

a red haired boy same age as everyone else in class asked. I swear this boy was the reincarnation of Renji, his attitude matched perfectly with his, not to mention lack there of manors.

"Yeah, quit poking me."

The boy stopped after a few more jabs.

"You know what's going on don't you?"

I sighed this guy may be stupid, but pretty sharp.

"Whether I like it or not, yeah."

(Ichigo POV)

I can't believe my anger got so bad I had to flee. My position was atop the roof top to my house. The cold September air felt good on my back, refreshing.

"So, this is how it begins?"

**A/N: So, not much progression in this chapter sorry, but i promise more excitement is to come! And i will include some IchiRuki, but that's easier said then done when their kids are running in and out of the story.- Your Neko Writer**


	4. Who is Ulqui?

**A/N: It's been over a month about two since I updated this story. I wish someone PM me telling me to get my ass into gear! But good news is that I've had lots of time to think the story plot over and I guarantee that you'll enjoy what's to come!**

**In all my stories I am starting a new thing where the best review I read get's feature on the next chapter so work hard on your reviews please!!!**

Chapter 4...finally

(Masaki POV)

How long could I keep up running? Hours maybe? Becoming tired or warn out isn't really a bother to me, but having this heaping load of stress was. I ran down many side roads, ally ways, and parks. Wherever my feet were willing to take me I ran to. Many people stared and asked if I was alright, but I ignored them. How could this happen? My family is, was normal? This is just a huge nightmare that soon will end right? There's no such thing as death gods and whatever that monster thing was. Impossible, sure I've seen those people in black before, but I thought they were cosplaying or something. So, in fact they were the real deal? What about- Before finishing my thought I was down on the ground gripping my knees and slightly shaking.

"Are you okay?" A boys voice echoed through my ears.

"NO." I wined uncontrollably. Without even realizing anything I was in the boy's arms being carried to somewhere unknown. Yes, I've gotten the don't go anywhere with strangers talk, but honestly at this moment I couldn't care less. Plus, he seemed as old as me, what wrong could he commit?

"You can take a load off here. It's dirty, but it's something." The boy brought me to some type of abandoned warehouse.

Yes, there was dust and spiders. But there also was a couch which made it all the more reason to stay. "I come here when I need to think and by looking at you, that's most likely what you need to. Am I wrong?" I shook my head staring straight at the boy which I now could see clearly. His hair was brown, typical length, about to his ears. Eyes crimson in color which I have to say looked quite good, but somewhat scary. Nose, mouth, eyes, body, all perfect. He was by far one of the cutest boys I have seen. Is it okay to admit I was crushing on him? After all he's the one who brought me here…Oh god he probably thinks really ill of me considering how I broke down on the sidewalk. Not only that, but he had to carry me here.

"Ah…uh thank you for bringing me here. You didn't have to you know." I spoke looking at my feet, clutching my hands in my lap.

"But how could I leave such a cute looking girl out there crying? That would be quite unforgivable don't you think?" A smile crossed his lips.

Today may have been my worst day ever, but at the same time it might just have been my best too.

"My name is Ulqui. Yours?"(A/N: I wonder if any of you will catch this? If someone does I'll give them an exert of the next chapter!)

"Masaki." I was already blushing like crazy, he called me cute!?

"Are you okay, you're awfully red. You don't have a fever do you?" With that he place his forehead against mine, our faces about an inch apart.

He better move soon or there is a high risk of me fainting.

"Wow, actually you do. You better rest some, Where do you live? I'll tell them where you are." My eyes widen with shock.

"No, please don't I beg of you! I don't want to see any of them, at least not right now." He started to move closer to me on the couch but stopped when a cell phone rang.

"Hold on a minute, it's my dad." he walked out of the room whispering into the phone. I could somewhat hear a mixture of yelling on one end and very polite English from our end. Jeez. He doesn't have to be so formal when talking to family. Does he?

(Rukia POV)

I climbed onto the roof once the whole situation was taken care of. The cover story was that lightening struck the room. What a lame excuse.

"Ichigo…why are you so worked up? You saved your kids didn't you?" I spoke as calm as possible, trying to encourage some type of reaction, that of course didn't lead to the destruction of our home.

"Yeah, but do you realize what that that entails? Telling our kids about the one thing I would have liked to hold off on until they were older." His position didn't change from the sulky hands under chin while sitting on ass position.

"Your really stupid do you know that?" I slammed my fist into his head, making him clutch the swollen spot.

"Ow, damn it Rukia! What was that for?" I sat next to him leaning on his shoulder, after a few seconds his hand snaked its way around my waste.

"It's good they know. It'll be easier for us this way." We sat there watching the afternoon sun start it's long travel down behind the distant hills.

"Mom!? Mom!!! Dad? Dad!!" Ichi's voice disturbed the moment.

I was going to send him to his room for that…I finally got my thick headed husband to calm down.

"Mom!" Ichi jumped onto the roof just as easily as we did, scarring the crap out of me. What if he fell?

"Ichi what did I say about the roof?" He quickly hurried over to us landing on his knees and hands staring at us.

Sweat had gathered beneath his eyes and he looked quite freaked out.

"Masaki never came back. After you left and we all got rushed to the gym I looked for three hours, but she wasn't there!" This made ever sense go on high alert.

My daughter was out alone somewhere, and no one knew where she was?

"Ichigo!" We both shot up, changing into our shinigami form. We already explained to Ichi how everything worked, so we didn't care if he saw.

Before jumping off the roof I felt a tug on my kimono.

"Umm. Mom…Can I ride on dad?" He whispered this and his face was pleading with me.

"Your dad isn't a carnival ride you know that right?" He gave me a pout which I couldn't resist.

"Ichigo-" Without asking Ichigo already bent down sighing waiting for Ichi to get on.

"This is a one time thing got it?" Ichigo said in annoyance.

"Yep!" So, without anything else holding us back we took off in search for my lost daughter.

(Masaki POV)

How long have I been asleep? It feels like hours.

"Oh so your finally awake? You've been out for four hours." A cheery greeting from Ulqui welcomed me to the world of the living.

"Four hours!?"

My parents were going to go insane! Wait, what did I care. I was the one to run away from them wasn't I?

"Ouch." my head was throbbing, and the room was spinning.

"You still have a fever you should lay down some more." He showed a genuine look of worry on his face.

"Have you stayed here the whole entire time?" I questioned him hoping he really didn't watch me for the past four hours while I slept.

"possibly." He looked happy to be with me.

Great now it was official I was in love with this boy, Ulqui.

**A/N: Well, nice chapter don't you think, a sliver of IchiRuki for you and a new love is starting to progress in the story. Another one is coming, but not quite yet. So, tell me what you think of the new direction I'm heading in! -You Neko Writer**


	5. Die or be killed?

**A/N: To deal with any confusion this may produce let me explain. This takes place four years after the last chapter, simply because I wanted the characters to be older and to not have to drag on the beginning sparks in the relationship to move along to more action! So, I hope no one want to scold me too badly! So, reviews are a great token of appreciation! **

Chapter 5

(Masaki POV)

My bed welcomes my petite figure as I flop upon it, smelling the fresh scent of vanilla woven into the fabric of the comforter. School, as always was hectic. Too much running around and learning for my taste.

"Maybe I should just run away! Far, far away from responsibility." I sighed rolling over to stare at the blank ceiling.

"Ah, but don't you remember last time you tried that?" A small chuckle echoed from the corner of the room, upon the window ledge.

"Ulqui, no matter how many times you are able to do that, I'll still never figure out you're secret to how you do that."

His dark brown hair swayed slightly as his nicely built form hopped off his make-shift chair to the floor, then ending up on my bed parallel to my body.

"But if I did that then it wouldn't be a secret would it?" Ulqui's hand slowly traced the outline of my cheek bone, stopping at the base of my neck, holding me in place.

The loving glare from his eyes was enough to warm my being for all eternity, which recently I'd found that just that may be my lifespan.

Unohana had given both me and my brother one of our monthly check-ups when stumbling across a certain factor, our bodies didn't work like normal human containers, but that's all I was told, he didn't go into it too deep. All I remember is that she had a look of grief spread across her face.

"Earth to the beautiful young lady staring into space. Your boyfriend would like you to come back to him." A hand was waved back and fourth in front of my face.

"Shh, not so loud, what if my parents hear?" I covered his mouth quickly in fear of my father barging into my room unrenowned to anyone.

It's been about four years since I met Ulqui back in middle school days and yet I still haven't the courage to confront my parents about the fact that I'd been going out with him for more than three years.

"Like I'd let them tear me away from you." He cracked a grin, pushing his lips against mine, massaging my lower back at the same time.

Little did he know, that I was more concerned with my dad tearing him apart, not away.

"Masaki! Time to go to Unohana's." My brother's voice rang from downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I regretfully spoke, rising from the bed.

"As do I, 'mi-lady'." he gave a fake bow grimacing as he gracefully hoped out the window.

One could not hold a smile back, it would be an unthinkable request if anyone asked it upon me, at least.

(A/N: Sorry, I'm reading Romeo and Juliet, it's starting to impress ionize my writing.)

"Right on time Masaki, as usual. Oh Ichi you're on time as well, that's quite remarkable." Unohana's soft smile welcomed our entry to the fourth division building.

Time, yet again for another grueling check-up. "It's so great that we don't have to sneak around testing you both in your sleep anymore. I swear your father was the most overprotective parent I had ever met." She sighed gesturing my brother and me into our annual room.

"Oh yeah," I stated sarcastically, "We have pink needles this time."

She set up an assortment of instruments on a flat tray resting on the marble top, home to a sink and a bottle of antiseptic.

"needles?" Ichi gulped, his legs slightly vibrating.

"Come on now Ichi, you're still not afraid of a few pricks are you?"

My brother went stiff, straightening his back, "No!" He practically shouted.

Way to protect the little man hood you posses.

" I swear, you take after your father, stabbed countless number of times, yet freaks out at the sight of an IV." She giggled approaching cautiously with the first needle in the set of six.

"At least with a sword I can pull the blade out immediately after. An IV just sits there, piercing your skin." My dad smugly put stepping into the examination room, shutting the door snuggly behind him.

"No one else has a problem with them." Unohana said sticking the needle into my upper arm, drawing blood.

"No one else had circumstances like mine do they?" he replied more to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

(This would be that his inner hollow doesn't like foreign objects invading its territory.)

"Dad is there a specific reason for you being here? You never come." I spoke wincing at the dispersing needle.

"Unohana asked me to come, something about needing to speak about something important." The doctor's face went serious while turning to retrieve the second needle.

"later then." Dad quickly spoke, I'm assuming after sensing her fretful mood.

It couldn't be as bad as finding out your parents are dead, but not really. I sighed, if only there were psychologists for stuff like that or anything else in my life for that matter.

Five needles, tests, and mood swings later the examination was finally over.

"Kurosaki, I think you might want to hear the news first." Unohana spoke, washing her hands slower than necessary, widening the time gap until she'd have to spill her guts…

Note to self, 'spill your guts'…bad saying to use in soul society, sounds too literal for these people. I winced imagining the scene.

"It's about my children, is it not?" My dad asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well, yes butt…"

"Then you should be telling them first, not me." I had nothing, but love for my father, it was like having a teenager for a dad, even though I suppose that wasn't far from the truth since he had stopped growing many moons ago.

"Well, then. You might want to sit Kurosaki." She spoke carefully, choosing precise words, and those precautious words continued as I waited patiently not liking where this mood was headed, "Me, Urahara, many respectable fourth division nurses, and even some division twelve scientists went over again and again the data we have been collecting for the past fifteen years and have come up with a shocking discovery…"

She paused, a tear fell from her cheek. The mood had taken a drastic plunge. Both Ichi and dad stiffened, hands clenched to their sides. Me, myself had butterflies swarming my stomach, Unohana was tearing. Sure, she was the sweetest person you'd ever meet, but for her to cry? Only a select few had ever seen that, but did I really want this rarity bestowed upon me?

"What's wrong with my children!?" My dad's voice became infuriated with raw anger, but distraught was still detectable.

"I'm afraid to say, about everything to do with their bodies." Her eyes weren't sight able, hidden by the shadow of her hair.

"What? But look I'm fine." Ichi jumped off the examining table and actually did a back flip.

"No, that's not what I mean. Your cell degeneration process slowly decreases the senses in the nerve system, leaving your bodies weak. White T-cells aren't circulating accurately and your veins thin the B-cells out." We both stood wide-eyed, not in shock, but dumbfounded, I heard words body and weak, that's all.

"What precisely does that mean?" I questioned hopping off the table besides my brother.

"In other words… your bodies are coming to their limits like your fathers did, it's happening slowly, but still the sign affects are there."

"what are you getting at?" My dad screamed impatiently.

Unohana turned towards my fuming father, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Don't look at me damn it! It's not my information to bare. They will never learn to be strong if their babied." Unohana looked stunned, but still found the strength to turn her view towards my and Ichi's direction.

"You must be…killed. That is in order to survive." She spoke swiftly and nervously.

A lonely tear fell from my eye.

**Killed? **

My dad's eyes grew wide, fury building, a flash of red lit the usual amber.

"damn it!" He swore, storming out of the room, the door be flung off its hinges, laying on the floor.

"why?" I said, my voice shaky but still audible.

"I'm afraid your soul will reject your body, if it's inhabitable." I sat down gripping the tables edges.

"But, won't are bodies just revert into a soul form, then we could use a gigai. There's no need to be killed." my brother practically screamed, pacing the room.

"You two are special cases. Apparently if you don't get forcibly ripped from your bodies by the shock of death, then your souls will stay locked in for good. No chance of revival." Her tone was saddened and depressed.

"How long do we have?" I asked as if I just got word of a fatal illness that had infiltrated my body and I was starting to die.

"About a week I could guess, maybe less. It was quite lucky that we caught this" I chocked on her words.

What does one do when they get news like that? Shout 'I'm going to Disney world?'…I don't think so.

"May I suggest something if I may?" Unohana asked.

We nodded, what else were we going to do?

"Find someone close to you, have them be the ones to end it for you. It's easier on the soul, to be put to rest by a friend rather than poison." It had logic behind it, but what were we to do go up to a friend from the human world and ask them to stab us, then say ' oh, don't worry I'll be fine. I just need to die for a little while. I'll be back tomorrow.'?

Ichi didn't stick around much longer, instead just darted out the archway, stomping on the fallen door, breaking it in half.

"I can never have nice things near this proximity can I?" Unohana sighed.

It felt like my being was starting to fade away slowly into a dark abyss with no end. Like, if I sunk much deeper I wouldn't be able to get back to reality. Black ribbons tying me down to the truth, their hold getting tighter as seconds ticked by until I couldn't take another breath.

Now, how does one ask their boyfriend to kill them?

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you like the newest angle to the story. I know it skipped a lot, but I felt like it was necessary. Anyway, I created some pics for my story, check them out on my profile, they are at the bottom. I'm proud of them! I have two more it's just I never get around to uploading them. But I will if you guys want me too! So, plz tell me what you think of them through reviews! Speaking of which, REVIEW! I'll cry if you don't!-Your Neko Writer**


	6. Will you?

**A/N: Well, another chapter is about to unfold! I really don't have anything to say so I suppose I'll just start it!**

**Okay, I use actual bleach vocabulary so the need to knows:**

**Shihakushou- the whole shinigami uniform**

**Kosode- The black layer, shirt shinigami wear**

**Waraji- the sandals they wear**

**Tabi- The socks**

Chapter 6

(Ichi POV)

Did she say killed? That's not…possible! I don't want to die, not yet. Sure, I'll still be amongst the living, but I won't be one of them. Instead I'd be an outcast, someone who didn't belong. Would I feel the same? After all I would be in a Gigai for the rest of my over procrastinated life.

My thoughts consumed me as I strayed the streets of Sereitei. It felt like someone unseen was slowly sticking a dagger through my heart. I wasn't even a shinigami yet, why did I have to die?

"Ichi, are you alright? You look horror-struck." A girl's voiced concern strayed through my ears.

"Oh hey Sam." Sam was my secret girlfriend.

Secret because, well no one knew about 'us'. They knew we knew each other, but that's as far as that went. We decided this would work for the best, but seeing as I'd soon be dead I suppose it didn't matter any longer.

"I need to talk to you …alone." I asked knowing exactly where she'd recommend to drag me to, division six's barracks. (Wow, the irony is killing me.)

The walk there was quiet, I had to figure out what I was really going to say to her, after all the deed I ask of her will come with great grief.

We arrived at her snug room that was shared between her and a roommate. Thank god she wasn't there though. I'd hate to kick a girl out of her own room.

"So, what's so urgent that we'd have to be in a private place to talk about it?"

I noted her question, but instead of answering I'd decided that sucking in her radiating beauty seemed like the better option. How could one resist her beautiful midnight black straight hair flowing down to mid back. The mesmerizing blue eyes, baby blue irises surrounding the pupil. Her delicate pale skin was in perfect contrast with her black Shihakushou . I was head-over-heals in love with her and any blind guy could even see that.

"Well?" her head found its way to my shoulder, making a pillow out of my neck.

Shit, was that a tear that ran down my cheek? "Ichi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She questioned abruptly sitting up to look into my blurred eyes.

"I'm not crying." I defended, quite badly may I add.

"You can't fool your own girlfriend, what's so bad?" Why can't she smile for me? I'd love just one.

"I need you to do something very important for me." My hands grabbed her shoulders pulling her body into a closer proximity.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that." She became serious, her facial expression reminding me that of when we first met.

_(Flashback)_

"_Dad, do I have to go?" I moaned, he'd pulled me out of my eighth grade winter part to drag me to some ladies place. I was pissed considering I was finally the head of the school, the almighty upper classmen of middle school._

"_yeah, you do." he himself groaned, apparently mom was calling the shots this time._

_We were walking through an abandoned part of town, that is my sister, me and dad. My sister was just as pissed to get pulled from her classes. Dad picked up the pace walking with more hast. But then suddenly stopped at a dead end path._

"_Now you two, this is the first time either of you will be seeing or doing this so I'd appreciate it if you didn't freak out." Who was he kidding there's not much that could freak us out at this point. A blue light formed in his hand a shot out directly at a bush. It looked way cool to say the least. In a moment a gateway appeared out of nowhere. _

"_this is the gateway to sereitei, as you've been told about a hand full of times. They have built a gateway accessible for the…"_

"…_mentally impaired. It's basically for your father, but now I suppose you two will be using it too." I wondered where mom was. She came gracefully walking up behind my dad, earning a irritated growl from him._

"_Forgive me, it's not like I have had a hundred years to perfect the technique." he sarcastically put sticking his tongue out at mom._

"_It only took me a year to figure out…on my own. What does that say about you?" She placed her hands on her hips, raising her chin looking superior to the tall man I'd come to know as my father._

"_It says that you had no life." my dad grimaced starring down at the small woman._

"_Are you trying to be funny Ichigo Kurosaki?" She barked poking her index finger into his chest._

"_What if I…" _

"_Can you keep this to a minimum? I have other stuff to do today!" my sister interrupted earning angry stares from both parents. But soon they both were content at their standpoints in the argument. _

_"This is sereitei." my mom stated as we walked through the archway to this city filled with white buildings with orange roofs. "The place of my er…rebirth." _

_It was odd knowing that mom was actually dead, in fact so was dad, but still it makes you wonder how the hell I was alive._

"_So, where are we going? Exactly?" My sister bud in looking impatient to get somewhere fast. It was probably that boy she sees constantly. She thinks I'm clueless, but hell I'm her twin. Plus, she doesn't flirt with anyone. Sure, I may not be a girl, but hell I know that, that's not normal. _

"_At the moment my brother's house, but ultimately the doctors I suppose you could say." My mom said, guiding us forward through the maze of houses._

"_Wait! You never said anything about your brother!" My dad freaked stopping his walk. "Fuck this." My dad started to walk away backwards. _

"_Ichigo language! Your kids for gods sake. And your coming!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt dragging him back over._

"_Do you want sereitei 'the place of your birth' to crumble to the ground?" He moaned in a sarcastic mocking voice._

_She rolled her eyes still dragging him. _

_We finally arrived at the house, it was huge! Supposedly it was all of squad six's territory, but the one big house in the middle was just Kuchiki property. _

"_hey dad! Can I go walk around?" I asked already starting to walk away. _

"_NO! Not without me!" he quickly added in at the end. _

_So we both got away while the girls got to tour the house. Dad took me around the property, stopping to sense something every five seconds. The grounds had a fighting dojo, a library, cafeteria, and even a lounge. At the hang out my dad started to pick a fight with a red head I have grown up to know as Renji. _

"_You lazy ass. So, this is what you do all day. No wonder why I can beat you hands tied behind my back" my dad laughed pointing at Renji seeing him sipping at tea._

"_For one, you caught me on a slow day and two, captain won't allow alcohol within squad six territory." I figured this was going to spark a large argument so I took a seat behind my dad waiting for the quarrel to cease._

"_Sure, redhead." My dad chuckled, turning his head up not paying attention to the scolding hot tea flying in his direction. The only thing that wasn't counted on was him ducking and all that liquid landing on me._

"_Fuck!" I screamed jumping up and down trying to cool the liquid burning my skin off. _

"_Ichi, dude I'm sorry." Renji pleaded while I ripped my shirtoff which helped since majority hit there. My dad was next to me using his Kosode to wipe off the remaining liquid._

"_Renji next time think your idiotic crap through eh?" _

"_Whatever. Ichi I have an extra shihakushou back at my place. It probably won't be too comfortable, but it'll have to do." Renji started to lead me out the door, my father in suit, but soon were stopped. _

_A man black hair, white Kosode over his normal one. His hair long, but kept neat and in place with some type of head piece. _

"_What is this?" he spoke, looking directly at my father with daggers for eyes._

"_Shit. And I was so close to avoiding him" Dad muttered under his breath._

"_Watch your tongue, Kurosaki." He spoke with sharp, superior tones._

"_Dad, who's this guy?" I whispered, pretty pissed that I was be left out._

"_My uh…brother-in-law" He dragged out the sentence like he didn't want to believe it himself._

"_Mom's brother!?" I gulped astounded at how no similarity really existed._

"_Anyway, I didn't come to start a spat with you, Kurosaki," we both turned at the same time, "I mean the reckless one." Once again both are heads were glued to him._

"_Captain, in the future you might have to be a lot more specific. But was there something you wanted?" I had never seen Renji act so proper. At my house his feet are always up on the table, hell there was even that time he was drunk._

"_Yes, I need you to come with me." He turned to leave, Renji following behind. _

"_here, this is my address." Renji scribbled something down on paper and pointed in the direction I should be going in. _

"_it's about a twenty minute walk from here, sorry I normally shunpo there." He gave me an apathetic stare._

"_No problem." I replied, actually I knew how to shunpo. My dad looked all proud, like his years of effort paid off. They both gave me confused looks._

"_You really thought I wouldn't teach my son how to shunpo? Did you forget my bankai revolves around that factor?" He put his hand on my shoulder, bragging to my uncle._

"_Is that even possible?" My uncle asked questioning Ichigo's sanity._

_Instead of answering I used my superior skills for my age to leave all their sights, and finally was able to get out of that room. I reached the building within five minutes or so. Of course I had to stop for a few breaths. I wasn't used to using long distance shunpo. Normally it was that extra boost to get to class on time. _

_I entered climbing two flights of stairs, it was like an apartment, a very old apartment. It was room 6 supposedly. So, I opened the door without a care. Who would know that what was behind the door would change the rest of my life._

"_what the hell?" I freaked out, seeing what was inside. Quickly I shut the door sliding down it to the ground. They really needed locks. Inside was a girl, as hot as hell. Black hair, blue eyes, and black underwear. _

"_I'm really sorry!" I shouted into the door, paralyzed to the floor. _

"_Hold on a minute." She said in a haste, then a second later the door opened I flew backwards, with wouldn't you know a perfect view of under the kimono she had on. Of course a moment later I was off the ground, blushing like crazy. _

"_Hi? I'm Ichi?" I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I suppose I owed her some type of explanation._

"_Sam." She said, a serious expression plastered to her face, inspecting me carefully. "your not from around here are you?" Wow, she was good. _

"_Nah, I'm uh, actually alive." I responded wondering if that would hurt a shinigami pride or anything. _

"_Really!?" her eyes lit up, they looked so alive and blissful. I really wanted to get to know this girl better! She amazed me and I hadn't even known her five minutes._

"_yep!" And there was my male ego booster._

"_Wait, does that mean you know the strawberry head shinigami Renji always talks about. You know the one who's saved this place three times! He beat at least half a dozen captains too!" her excitement was amusing. But was she referring to my dad? Impossible! No way my dad could do something that amazing._

"_Really? There's such a guy?" I wondered who this amazing guy could be cause I already ruled out dad._

"_yeah! I've seen a picture. He was with this black haired shinigami, they were attacking this hollow together. Renji said that their honeymoon consisted of basically hollow slaying." I gulped, the evidence was against me._

"_It sounds like you have a crush on this guy" I said admittedly. It was so obvious, how could I have a chance at her?_

"_No, he's happily married. I just admire his strength. Tons of stories float around here saying how the most powerful shinigami beat all odds to save the ones he wants to protect." Her voice seemed like a resolve was placed in there. _

"_Seems like a guy to look up to." Wow, if this happens to be dad, I'll never disagree with him again. After all, that means he holds back constantly._

"_yeah, good role model." She ended with a sigh "So, why did you come here anyway?" _

_Oh yeah I was here for a reason, so I answered with haste making sure she didn't think I was a peeking tom, "I was looking for Renji's room actually. I need to borrow some clothes." Oh another thing to go crimson about, I wasn't wearing my shirt._

_She giggled some, "Oh that's why. This is the girl's dorm, boys is the opposite side of campus." Well, I felt stupid to say the least. _

"_here I'll lend you some clothes. Boys and girl's wear basically the same thing, in fact when we received uniforms we were all given the same things." She left me to go through her closet. I followed like a faithful dog, hell I was already drooling over her so why not go all out. _

"_There you go. It's two sizes too big so it should fit you perfectly." She handed me a hanger with a shinigami uniform hanging from it. _

_My pants were like half way off when I realized that she hadn't left. "Uh, are you comfortable watching me?" I said wondering what was going through her head. If I had to guess it'd probably be, 'why is he kicking me out of my room?' _

"_Why are you not?" She responded._

"_I'm uh, fine, but I'm probably not as hot as the 'mysterious shinigami'." I used air quotes of course._

"_Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" She laughed fixing her position on the bed._

_I blushed, but continued what I was doing, it was awkward beyond reason, but somewhere inside me felt happy._

_So, I finally got the robes on after much asistence from Sam (See picture link at the bottom of my profile) looking at myself in the mirror. If I had to say so myself I'd say I looked pretty good in shinigami wear. Hell, I even had the tabi and waraji on._

"_Not bad," She remarked "In fact I think you're cute enough to escort me to the festival?" it sounded like an invitation. Who was I to not except. _

"_I'd love to," I responded possibly too quickly but my excitement was hard to contain. "But can you help me do something first?" _

"_Sure, anything!" she responded with a happy face._

"_help me find Renji and my dad first. I need to scold them" We both walked out of the room, hand in hand._

_(End flashback)_

She says, she'd do anything, but is my request valid?

"you know I can't do whatever you want me to do if I'm not told of my task." A smile, thank god. That's all I needed to boost my courage.

"I need you to…kill me. I want your zanpactou to be the thing to sever all my ties to humanity. I want your touch to be the last thing I feel. I want your sight to be the last thing I see through human eyes." My eyes closed waiting for her response.

"Why!? Are you miserable!? You 'want' to die? I've been there it's not all it's cracked up to be!" She jumped up pacing the room with worried eyes. I sat, calm on her bed hands folded together.

"No, that's not it. It wasn't my choice, well that's not actually true. It's more like my only choice. My body is…" my voice was beginning to squeak, "Deteriorating. If I die without a certain shock value, then I'm gone forever, I would skip over soul society completely. I don't get the logic behind it, but it must be done either way and I want it to be by your hands." Tears one after another came flying down her cheeks.

"No don't cry please." I begged wiping what liquid I could from her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked wiping the remainder of the tears away. I nodded

"Then if it's what you want, I will do it, but you'll defiantly come back to me right?" I nodded.

_(Flashback)_

_We hardly got out of the front door before being stopped by Renji and uncle. _

"_Ichi, it seems you got to my room okay?" Renji asked, flashing a look at the girl beside me with a look of knowing and a little confusion. _

"_No, you sent me to the girl's dorm!" I practically screamed at him, but later when not in front of stray eyes I would thank him. "Sam, helped me out though, no thanks to you." I said under my breath._

"_Wait, where's your dad? He knows where my room is." Renji questioned._

"_I actually don't know, I was just looking for him."_

"_Wow, you really do know Lieutenant Abarai." Sam stated amused._

"_Sam? What are you doing here?" Renji questioned the girl besides me._

"_Helping out Ichi sir!" She responded very politely._

"_Yeah, fixing your mistakes." I had gotten accustomed to mouthing off at Renji for idiotic things, a trait of my father's I inherited I assume. Sam looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe, Renji was actually talked to with respect here?_

"_Why you little…" A normal response from Renji when I treat him like that._

"_What was that you were going to say to my son?" My dad used shunpo to step in front of Renji. 'After all it was you fault was it not?" I loved it when my dad could basically get me out of anything._

_Renji groaned, but he knew my dad was right._

"_Ichi! That's! Ichigo Kurosaki! You know him?" Sam was all but fainting._

"_yeah, that's um…my dad." I coughed some of it out. Who'd think that the guy she described was actually my dad._

"_Really!?" She was freaking out. Was she like his fan girl? Oh well either way I still liked her._

"_Who's this?" My dad asked with a queer eye. _

"_This is Sam. She helped me out when the dumb ass pointed me towards 'her' room." I of course left out the seeing her in underwear part._

"_Don't let you mother hear you talk like that. She'd skin me alive." Dad quickly stated looking around him._

"_What a nice thought." My uncle mumbled under his breath._

"_What was that Byakuya a stray thought?" My dad said, his anger rising every second. I could feel his reiatsu raising._

"_So, you did find my brother before me. Thank god soul society is still in tact." My mother said approaching from behind with my sister by her side._

"_Wait," Sam pulled on my er…her robe's sleeve pulling me to her, "wait, so does that mean captain Kuchiki is related to you?"_

"_yeah, he's my uncle." A spark of amusement went off somewhere in her._

"_wow, Ichi you have yet to cease to amaze me." She smiled lightly battering her eyelashes lightly._

"_Anyway," I delayed the arguments in front of me, "Sam is going to show me around so if you don't mind…" I took her hand and started running, never looking back._

**A/N: Wow, that was longer than my freaking research paper! But it was a lot more fun to type! I got some humor in it for you all! Also, some clasic ichiruki and ichirenj arguements Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!- Your Neko Writer**

**If anyone wants some specific moments in upcoming chapters, please reccomend them! i love to dement the stories so people enjoy them more!**

**XXXXX ATTENTION!! IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW I WILL STOP PRODUCING CHAPTERS! **

**THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING! TAKE HEED FROM THIS!!XXXXX**


	7. Pie anyone? Part I

**A/N: Well, at this point I'm absolutely obsessed with this story so, hope you all enjoy the last bits of sanity I have left…!**

Chapter 7

(Masaki POV)

For the last, I don't know four hours, I've been playing 'skydiving' by Tim McGraw over and over. (For you all that have never heard this song, it's basically a 'when you get that type of news' song. And to all of you saying ew country, yeah well you try growing up in a household obsessed with country music. I guarantee you'll go insane to say the least.) It's not exactly my type of music, but it was the only thing I could find on short notice.

My room seemed smaller, like everything was inch by inch closing in on me, suffocating my being with alack there of oxygen and common sense to pick myself up and leave the room. There's a thought, just leave. I know that my body would soon give way, but was I really prepared to ask someone to kill me?

A knock sounded at the door leaving me stunned for a minute due to the deep thought session I'd been in.

"Masaki?" My dad's voice came from the other side of the closed door.

"yeah, dad?" I tried to keep my voice steady and straight, but so far it wasn't working so well.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely waiting for my answer.

"Honestly dad I really don't feel like-" That's all I got to say before my door swung open anyway.

"That wasn't exactly a choice, I just never thought you'd say no otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to ask." He said rubbing the back of his head while the other arm was at the waist.

"Well, then clearly you want something." I said, a bit of smug in there, while laying back down on my bed to continue my manga.

"God, you act so much like your mother it's scary." he said this more to himself than me, but bluntly ignored it, cause at this moment I didn't really feel like being related to any of these people in this house.

"well?" I had to admit my mood wasn't at the peek of perfect, hell compared to a mountain it was all the way at the bottom.

"hey young lady, just because I've lightened up on you lately does not mean you can talk to me like that. I am your dad whether you like it or not." his body cautiously walked through the room, landing a seat next to me on my bed.

"Anyways," he continued starring at the ceiling, "I'd like to share something with you. It's about how I came to…die." He waited for my nod to continue.

"About sixteen years ago I got the exact same news you are getting right now. Unohana had told me that my body was going into a comma and if I ever returned to it, I'd for sure be consumed within." His view changed to his feet, I could see his fists tightening as well.

"At that time I suppose taking it hard wasn't what happened." I gave him the eye that said everything for me, 'you were okay with dieing?'

"Let me explain, for years I'd been so close to death. Hell, a few times I could have sworn to see the other side, but the fact was no matter how many times I was inches away, death never consumed me." He paused for a brief moment.

"So, if felt natural for me, unlike you guys who have never experienced death first hand…" he paused breifly, "you couldn't possibly figure how hard I took this news, that my own two children would have to suffer through something so unbearable as death." his eyes never left mine after that moment.

"so, I am truly sorry that my twisted, demented fate intertwined with yours. It was neither my will nor intention." He gave me a warm hug that seemed to make everything seem a lot better than it was. Maybe I'd take back what I said about not wanting to share blood with these people. But seriously, this is one talk from my dad I'd never thought I'd have.

"Thanks dad." I said softly into his chest while a tear ran down my cheek.

'Are you crying?" he asked pulling my face away from his chest.

"No!" I immediately responded, wiping away any stray liquid. He got up walking to the door gently closing it half way.

"You know your mother used to cry, but only to me. If you'd bring it up to anyone else, she'd deny it." A smile crossed his face. It was astounding at which the level of passion of my mother and father emitted for each other was.

"oh right, you have a visitor downstairs as well…'a boy'." The last part came out a tad bit menacingly. He gave me a suspicious eye as well.

'Whatever your thinking right now, most certainly is a no!" And that was no lie because my heart only urged for Ulqui and apparently he wasn't going to randomly show up at my house any time soon…or was he?

As soon as my dad shut the door I leapt off the bed, flung to my mirror, and started to straighten out my hair. Was it really Ulqui? If it was I'd for certain give him a piece of my mind later! Quickly I jolted down the stairs stopping in the middle to realize that I was in my pajamas.

Finally, I was finished prepping and proud of my ensemble. My clothing consisted of a black strapless halter top with dark blue jeans. The hair on my head was neatly combed straight, but one stray piece always seemed to hang from the middle no matter how many times I combed it over.

When I entered the dining room it was an odd sight. At the right side of the table was Ichi with another girl I've only seen a few times before, but nonetheless recognized from the sereitei, my mom at the front half of the table closest to me sending a glare most likely saying 'cool down' to my father, and at the other half of the table directly across from mom was said man fuming at the boy to mom's right, Ulqui. Jee, and guess where I got to sit? Between the twitching father and my boyfriend.

"So, what's with all the guests tonight?" my mom politely asked cutting part of her teriyaki chicken off, dipping it in some brown sauce, then rolling it around in rice, ultimately in preparation to be digested.

"Uh, this is Ulqui. A friend from school?" I really hoped they didn't hear the question in my voice.

"And this is Sam. She's from uh?" he paused quickly glancing at my guest. My parents got the message, so didn't pester him more about the subject.

Dinner from that point on was strangely quiet. Normally, there'd be screaming and hollering from both of my parents, but seeing as mom was pulling the politeness act dad told me she used during high school I figured dad didn't have anything to argue about tonight. That all though was only the main course. All hell broke loose during desert.

"You look oddly familiar. Have we met before?" Sam asked Ulqui. Why did I have a bad feeling something insanely horrible was about to happen?

"As do you, but I can't recall from where." he eyed her suspiciously while mouthing a piece of ice cream.

"That'd be impossible right?" Ichi whispered to his 'girlfriend'. She nodded, but continued eating.

"Don't everyone get full. I have pie with loads of whipped cream coming out in a few minutes, but until then please enjoy yourselves in other parts of the household." yeah, mom was overdoing it.

"Great then me and Ulqui will-" I couldn't even get my excuse out until my dad butt in.

"I'd like to have a talk with Ulqui if you don't mind." Dad's amber eyes flared red, it wasn't safe, poor Ulqui, all I have to hope is that he was good at dodging swords.

"before the various fights in the household I assume will break loose, I do have something to say." My brother raised the tone of his voice so everyone could hear, "This is Sam, my girlfriend." Wow what a shocker there.

"Since when?" my mom gasped, her polite façade was starting to crumble away.

"Like a year or so." It amused me to how honest he was being. Yet why does it feel like if I was honest then someone would end up dead in the end? Mom, Ichi, and Sam basically talked up a storm while without my knowledge dad had kidnapped Ulqui.

"Please," I thought to myself, "Not the sparring basement please!" A large clatter came from under me. "Why? I should kill Urahara for even suggesting a thing down there."

"Mom!" I yelled at her. "he's going to kill my boyfriend!" I was to no amount being sarcastic either. Dad seemed to go overboard when it came to fighting.

"Your what?" Mom responded. Shit, I said boyfriend didn't I?

"Mom!" I shouted again for the picture frame fell to the ground, along with a few other various objects.

"I'm sure he wouldn't…" a large rumble shook the house, "then again" We all rushed to the pathway under the house. To my relief Ulqui was still in tact and actually grinning.

Left, right, jump, duck. Ulqui was actually holding his own with my father. They both had wooden swords of course, but seriously it looked lethal in my eyes. Dad only admitted a sliver of is spiritual energy which meant Ulqui was a goner if dad really got in the swing of things. But how the hell could dad fight this good in a Gigai?

"I have to say, you're not bad. Where'd you learn from?" my dad asked breathing lightly still as if this was just a simplistic stroll through the park.

"With all good techniques come secrets. Don't you think?" Ulqui responded breathing just as evenly as dad. Dad chucked with his trademark grin on. Was he taking a liking to Ulqui?

"Are you sure you're only fifteen?" my dad questioned swinging back at him.

"Sixteen actually sir." Ulqui replied dodging my dad's attack.

"Nonetheless, ultimately there's no choice of beating me." in a flash of a second Ulqui's sword was flung across the room, my boyfriend standing there speechless.

"your good Mr. Kurosaki." Ulqui replied to his demise, the edge of dad's wooden sword at his throat, "But I still have a few techniques up my sleeve." With that Ulqui grabbed the end of the sword and swung it around knocking my dad off balance placing him on the floor, the edge of the sword now at his throat.

"if that was a real sword, it would of cut your hand clear off." my dad said smugly. He hated losing.

"use what you've got." he replied, sounding happy. He got off my dad helping him up.

"Well," my dad wandered over to me, who was trying to surpress a grin, "I approve." he said rubbing my hair out of place.

"You what? Huh?" I was confused to say the least.

"I may be your dad, but don't forget." for the next part he bent down to my ear, "I'm forever seventeen." I turned bright red, I'd thought it wasn't that obvious.

"thank you?" I wasn't sure if that was the correct choice of words, but I went with it anyway.

"Well then, desert." my mom flashed a huge smile leading everyone back upstairs. Her charade was back on as horrible as ever.

"What just happened?" I asked Ulqui still dumbfounded about the scene that just took place.

"Your dad just agreed to my going out with you." A grin flashed across his face while he leaned to give me a full on kiss. I pulled away reluctantly.

"What if my dad…" I said searching for him.

"your dad is upstairs and also he gave his consent. There's nothing he can do about it now." His grin grew wider drawing me in.

"I have to say though," he pulled away unexpectantly almost making me fall over, "I've never seen a place like this before, it's pretty cool." his excitement was easy to see, after all I knew how much he loved sparing.

"yeah? My dad's dribbled in on the whole karate in-take." I responded sounding glad that for once dad's 'occupation' earned me points with Ulqui.

" A little more than dribbled if I had to say. His fighting technique, he's mastered it. The only reasoning for my winning was that he went easy one me and the fact that I cheated." his curiosity was apparent.

"Then he must really like you." I suggested walking up the steps, hands behind my back.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Ulqui said playfully picking me up off the steps placing me over his shoulder, climbing back down into the depths of the basement.

"To eat some pie. But apparently that's not allowed?" I questioned , but arched my tone at certain spots to make the statement sound like one large flirt.

"But you just ate," he puppy dog pouted, "Where's the you and me time?"

"oh I don't know, maybe when you barge into my room tonight like normal?" I said stating the obvious.

We went on playfully arguing and kissing until our names were heard, "Let her breathe and get up here." my brother's pissed voice sounded at the top of the staircase. Ichi didn't like the idea of a boy being around me, so I'd say he has the overprotective brother thing down to a science. We both blushed and started the journey back into the main part of house.

"There's been one thing bugging me though," I asked halting on the staircase, "Why did you come today?"

He stopped for a minute, to the looks of pondering my question, "it was actually on a whim, I just decided today was the day." I could tell he was holding another reason back from me, but didn't press too hard.

"Ichi, can you get the pie? It's on the stove top." my mom asked. Ichi agreed half heartedly walking into the kitchen. All the while Ulqui sneaking peeks at Sam. It looked as of he didn't trust her, but I didn't see why not. She was after all one that protected people, but I guess he didn't know that.

"here's the-" The sentence stopped as I turned to see Ichi tripping over a stray shoe, the pie flying across the room, landing on my boyfriend. His face was half smeared with white whipped cream with red pie filling streaking the sides. (A/N: And we all know where this is going)

"I'm sorry Ulqui, my brother's an idiot." He only smiled and licked some of the pie entrails off his face.

"Yum, cherry. Good pie Mrs. K" he laughed it off like nothing happened, but nonetheless I jumped up to get a towel. But I only got half way there before I heard the scurry of chairs being pushed aside. I turned not knowing what to expect, but hell if it's in this household then I wouldn't limit it to the normal crap. Sam was red in the face pointing at Ulqui.

"I remember where he's from, he's an espada!" She shouted louder than I ever heard anyone shout before, and that's saying something considering who my parents are.

Yeah, this was defiantly not what I expected to happen, even if this was the Kurosaki household; the place where the unimaginable just kept lining up.

**A/N: yeah so as you can tell the plot is moving along. Anyway, I split this into two parts, the second part should be up soon! Is Ulqui's identity reveled? What could Ichigo and Rukia possibly be thinking? Where's kon been when all this has been going on? (yeah, I know random). Review and wait for the next chapter!**

**I would just like to take a moment to say, I'm sorry if you think Ichigo is somewhat out of character, but give me a break no where in the whole bleach series has Ichigo had a child, so I have to assume. So, basically I based some of his attitude off his father; Issin Kurosaki.-Your Neko Writer**

**Question: Who do you like better? Choose one from each group!**

**A. Ichi or Masaki**

**B. Ulqui or Sam**

**Which couple do you like better?**

**A. IxS**

**B. MxU**


	8. Pie anyone? Part II

**A/N: How many of you were surprised? I hope not most of you since I pretty much clued you all in on this earlier on. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the wicked fast update, I hope to get this one up really fast as well. This is part two for all of you who may be confused as to why I'm not switching to Ichi's POV**

Chapter 8...am I the only one who seems to have a hard time remembering what chapter I'm writing?

(Masaki POV)

_Previously:_

"_I remember where he's from, he's an espada!" She shouted louder than I ever heard anyone shout before…"_

We all stared blindly in different directions. No one could figure what was going on at that point. Ulqui was standing dumbfounded in the middle of the whole mess to top it all off.

"A what?" he responded to the outraged girl in front of him.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're one." she screamed in his face.

"I'm pretty sure you're confusing me with someone else. I don't even know what you speak of." he was genuinely confused and I didn't blame him.

"Sam, maybe you should calm down some." Ichi rushed in calming his girlfriend down.

"But!"

"No, maybe 'work' has you stressed out! I mean what's an espada?" Good move, maybe Ulqui will only think Sam's crazy and leave my family at the a little bit below normal rating. Ichi walked Sam up to his room so she could lie down on orders from mom, while I took Ulqui upstairs to the bathroom to clean his face and clothes off.

"I'm really sorry about that. Sam's a little-" he stopped me

"correct."

"strange, wait what? Correct? You're a…?" now I was confused. He grabbed my hand that was washing the filling off his face.

"You wanted to know why I came tonight right? Well, the truth is I came because of her." he said with sincerity.

"You came because of Sam, why?" I asked leaning back some to see his face.

"She's a shinigami, you know a death god. Yeah, it may sound a little far fetched, but it's true. I just didn't want you to get hurt. She may not look like it, but really she can hurt you." he pleaded, his eyes never leaving mine, my wrists being bound by his.

"Shinigami? Yeah right." I turned to denial, but I think that was just an excuse to stay sane.

"You have to listen to me. What she said was right and I feel terrible keeping it from you, but it's true. Please give me a minute to explain," he was now pleading. I nodded for him to continue.

"I suppose starting from the beginning would be the best. The basis of spiritual beings are shinigami and hollow. Shinigami being dead souls while hollows the same thing only taking different shape. Shinigami cruelly annihilated these creatures leaving them to tremble in fear for their lives. " I knew what he was talking about of course, but I was told a different story where the hollows were the bad creatures and shinigami were the saviors of our world.

"Surely they had a good reason for getting rid of those beings, the hollows that is." It was hard to defend my family without him knowing the truth.

"It'd probably be because hollows did consume souls of the departed, but do human's do anything different? They kill to eat don't they? If anything the hollows methods are more humane, they didn't kill anyone, just combine them all into one." I never thought about it that way, and realization struck me; he was right.

"But…how does that relate to you?" I asked trying to change the current subject, if I listened to his reasoning any longer I may start having negative thoughts of my heritage, wait let me correct myself more negative thoughts.

"Well, out of those two species are born to others, Halflings if you will. Espada, who'd include me, are hollows that have achieved a higher level of power and living, being like shinigami. A vizzard though, is a more deadly version of an espada that was a shinigami, that turned half hollow. So, once again the shinigami were in the wrong. All we were trying to do was live longer by becoming stronger, shinigami already had it made, but they've always been a greedy race wanting more and more power. So, a selected few grew into these vizzards, a very despicable race indeed, taking more than they necessarily needed." he spoke with pure anger, and I to shared that furry, That was okay though because I knew of no one who had become this hideous being. (A/N: How many of you are laughing because of the irony?)

"So, you're really an espada?" I questioned not looking him in the eyes afraid to see the truth.

"Yeah, if you want though I'll leave. You probably wouldn't want to go out with a well, actually i'm not sure if i'm dead or not, but nonetheless i probably look like a monster to you. Hell, you think I'm crazy don't you?" his eyes told me a long story of pain and sorrow.

"No matter what you are, never in a million years would I turn you away." I leapt into his lap, getting pie all over my being. We both laughed it off, nothing was ever going to change the amount that we cared about each other.

"There's more though," I stopped to look at him again, "I figure you should know everything."

"After I clean you up then?" I pointed to his shirt smeared with cream.

"Alright." he grinned, "But only if I can clean you." I blushed, but nodded. I pulled his shirt off placing it in the sink, running fresh water through the stained areas.

"Your hair is filled with pie." I sighed wiping some whip cream off his face to stick it in my mouth. I had to admit mom made good pie, but then again she's had over a hundred years to practice so then again if it was horrible then she'd be officially declared food retarted.

"And so is yours." he spoke up smudging some of the cream off his face with the palm of his hand.

"No there's not." I retorted attempting to look up to see.

"Now there is." he said while splashing the contents of his hand in my hair.

"hey! That was mean." I jokingly pouted.

So, from there are pie smearing contest turned into a full out war. Another thing was coming if he thought I couldn't hold my own in a dodging contest. I banged flat against the door avoiding him barely, ducking under his arm.

"is everything alright up there?" my mom's voice rang up the steps.

"Umm, yeah. I dropped the um…" crap I couldn't think of anything.

"the stool. Don't worry I'll make sure her clumsiness won't overcome her." Ulqui spoke up grinning the whole time.

"Oh okay, we're going to take Sam home, are you two alright alone?" And by that she means don't do anything stupid until we got back.

"Yeah, don't worry." I shouted back.

"I'll baby-sit her don't worry!" An extra shout which shouldn't have been there continued.

"Alright we're leaving now." With that the slamming of a door echoed through out the quieted house.

The first thing I had to do was, slap, "Ouch! What was that for?" Ulqui moaned rubbing his head.

"Since when have you become a smart-ass?" I teased him.

"Since you made it so easy!" he said practically slamming me into the floor. Of course his arms cradled the fall. The feeling of his lips jump started my body. Man, did I love him to death.

"Is it my turn yet?" Ulqui asked, his mouth still close enough for me to breathe in his scent.

"For what?" I asked wrapping my arms around his head.

"Cleaning you of course. You did a really crappy job cleaning me off so I figure I should set a good example for you." he snickered licking off some cream from my neck.

"Are you doubting my maternal skills?" I playfully asked practically in a moan from the pleasure radiating off my neck.

"No, I'm just saying your cleaning method is ineffective. I would have to see you with a baby to tell you how your maternal skills are." At that moment a flash of light engulfed me, I was standing in a living room which had not belonged to me, but I was holding a baby in my hands. It looked exactly like Ulqui. I returned to reality from the brief trip I took to my imagination. What a thought!

"why are you so red?" Ulqui asked rubbing one of my cheeks. Apparently I blushed.

"No reason. Now continue with your show of superior skills." I stated turning away hoping the blush would fade.

" I will." He got up to my displeasure and walked over to the shower, turning it on.

"And what do you expect me to do?" I asked plopping onto the toilet covering.

"Take a shower of course." he said, but a grimace worked its way up his face.

"What?" I questioned after the shower had been running for two minutes, steam emitted from the top. He started to walk towards me eyeing my clothes.

"well, I'm waiting." he said stopping a foot away from me.

"For what?" Now don't think I'm clueless because I'm not.

"Well, since your skills are so dull I have to keep an eye on you don't I?" he said grinning, slipping a hand up the front of my shirt. I turned bright crimson to my dismay.

"Oh, then on that case, doesn't it seem a tad bit unfair in my case?" I said in a very playful tone.

"Alright then how 'bout this?" he stated slipping off his pants. This is when the heat started to rush to my head.

"Red? Lovely." I breathed my eyes trailing up and down his body. It was gorgeous, a four pack to boot.

"Well? Your not going to leave me in suspense are you?" he asked his hands gripped at both sides of my shirt starting to pull the halter top down. It finally dropped down to the floor revealing my purple bra. He attempted to move down to my jeans but I stopped him, pointing him away. He pouted but I ignored, boys and their hormones. My jeans fell leaving me in my underwear, thank god I actually matched today.

I climbed into the shower starting to wash my face. Letting the water run down my face. Everything felt so normal until of course that was until I felt another body in close proximity, hands not my own encircling my body pulling me close.

"And did I invite you?" I said smugly, but smiled doing so.

"Well, I didn't strip down to my underwear to watch your silo wet move outside a curtain." he started to rub the food out of my hair as I did his.

"Shampoo?" he asked as I handed him the container. He poured a fist full of soap in his hand, then rubbed itthrough my hair, scrubbing until white suds appeared. He then cupped his hand around my eyes backing me up under the water.

"Hold your breath for a second love." he stated, not giving me time to reject. We continued this cycle two more times only with conditioner and body wash.

"Vanilla, my favorite." he stated smelling the aroma the body wash emitted.

I abruptly turned the shower off, realizing how much water we were wasting, not to mention having my parents coming home to see we were still in the bathroom would spark some suspicion.

"Well, now that my underwear is ruined shall we venture out of here?" I asked him climbing out of the shower stall.

"I am thoroughly cleaned so I believe we shall." I pulled his hand making him fly out of the stall, "to your room?"

"Yeah, but I got to make a pit stop first. I'll be right there." I told him as we exited the bathroom, both in towels in opposite directions.

I figured Ulqui would want some clothes, so Ichi is going to have to deal with him borrowing some clothes. Thank god they were practically the same height, not to mention their body structures were the same. I grabbed the best suiting things I could find, a black beater and a pair of red and black flannels. They were Pajamas yes, but it was like eight anyway.

"Okay, here you go." I said waltzing into the room with clothes in hand.

"thanks…" he said, but soon turned back to look at me, "I kind of need underwear."

I turned abruptly readying to go back to my brother's room, "No way in hell am I wearing his underwear." He said grabbing my hand pulling me back.

Yeah, I could see how that'd be awkward, "Umm, I have girl boxers, their black with silver out lining, their really big on me so, they should fit." He sighed but nodded for me to get them.

So, in the end I ended up in my Pajamas, a purple tank top and pink girl boxers, while Ulqui as I suspected ended in Ichi's clothes and looked amazing.

"Well, don't you look ravishing!" Ulqui spoke picking me up then flopping me back down on the bed.

"Thank you." I said proudly rolling over to lean on Ulqui's thigh while he stroked my hair.

He sighed, "I have more of a story to tell don't I?" I nodded, I could have said 'no that's okay I don't care' but the fact was that I wanted to know, badly.

"Let's see we've established me being not of a human correct?" he stopped to give me a glance, him seeing that I was okay with it resumed, "Well, this was before I was even born when their still was a barrier between worlds on earth, so I'm going on the word of others. It was called the winter war." I was afraid to hear this, because I knew all about the winter war and how dad almost died in his efforts.

"The war was pitted against the hollows and shinigami. Once again it was all shinigami fault, one of their own turned on them, I believe his name was Aizen," I shuttered, squeezing Ulqui's leg a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked starring at me interrupting his story.

"Yeah, just a bit cold." I lied. In result he pulled me up to his lap as his back laid against the wall.

"Tell me if you ever want me to stop." I nodded, but there was a bad chance of that.

"Aizen was a former shinigami captain, er like a higher up, basically you can base their system off of army standards. Anyway, he held some type of power that made him able to control the espada and the rest. My dad, Ulquiorra was involved in this, so I find most of the information reliable. They were forced to battle with the shinigami, but then again the hate towards the shinigami already burned deep within their veins so they didn't rebel much. It was probably the worst thing anyone in both worlds had ever encountered." His grip on me tightened as I buried my head into his neck.

"Why don't you skip the war. I don't need to know that." Even though my curiosity was killing me I could feel Ulqui starting to lose it.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He said while kissing me up the head. "How about you ask me questions. I think that'll work out better."

"Okay, um, you said espada have masks, but where's yours?" I questioned seeing no trace of said mask.

"Oh, well you see we learned to hide them, basically we can make them appear any time we want that way we could appear human to the naked eye. For instance if that barrier was still in place I believe that you wouldn't be able to see me." Oh how wrong he was, but why spoil his fun?

"You never know." I said yawning, lately the effects of my increasing reiatsu had been apparent, I was becoming tired earlier. It wasn't long and even I knew that. But for now I was thankful to be able to stay in Ulqui's arms.

**A/N: Wow, that was long! I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you all! That wasn't reallty inappropriate was it? I didn't think it was, after all they had underwear on! If anyone is uncomfortable with that ype of scene please contact me, becasue I'll hold back as much as humanely possible. does anyone want anything specific to happen from here on out like people, places, and things? I'm always open for suggestions.-Your Neko Writer**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! This chapter was only possible because of a few certain reviewers. **


	9. Why must I do what I fear the most?

**A/N: How many of you love me to death by now? Show of hands? Three this would make four updates in such a close span! Keep the reviews coming and damn it I'll keep the chapters up!**

Chapter 9

(Ichi POV)

Disgusting, perverted, hormonal boy. Wearing my clothes, what was Masaki thinking? The filthy boy left shortly after we returned last night. We walked Sam to the gate, then said our good-byes. Today, we were going to sneak off to Sereitei, that is me and Masaki. Mom and Dad had left to go on a personal vacation, something about too much excitement in their lives. What bull shit that was, they fought hollows for gods sake, their lives were built off of excitement.

"Ready to go Ichi?" my sister asked in a rather cheerful mood. If I come to find out that the bastard scored a home run, his blood will be the first liquid spilled on my zanpactou.

"Yeah." I retorted in a foul manner.

We brought nothing but a change of clothes. Being in soul society in human clothing for one would give us away and two well flat out shihakushou are really comfortable. The gate was already opened thanks to arrangements with Sam earlier.

"Your pretty faced boyfriend couldn't do that now could he?" I stuck my tongue out at her as she ignored my comment.

"Oh yeah and that's defiantly a skill that any girl wants her boyfriend to have." She stuck her tongue at me.

"A little bit of sarcasm. Funny." I didn't stand around to hear her smart ass mouth to go off again.

"thanks Sam." I thanked her as we stepped over into the other world. I pecked her quickly on the cheek when Masaki was looking away. Public display of affection wasn't exactly my thing.

"Ichi, can I speak with your sister privately for a sec?" She asked pouting somewhat to ensure a yes. Damn was she cute.

"Yeah go ahead." I waved them off. Of course I followed them wanting to know the origin of the conversation. I hid behind a large pillar that the two were about five feet away from.

"So?" My sister said in a nonchalant voice.

"What? Are you suspicious of me just for wanting to say hello?" Sam asked grabbing Masaki's hand, making swinging motions with my sisters arm.

"If that's all you wanted to tell me then I wouldn't be suspicious now would I?" she responded harshly slapping Sam's hand to the side, "Just ask me already. I know what you want to know."

"Alright then." Sam stood straight, looking more official, "That boy Ulqui, I know that I'm not crazy and normally my senses are dead on."

"Well, then you were having an off day, after all you were flirting with my brother all night, you're bound to loose some sanity." I would kill her when she got back, accusing my girlfriend of accurate stuff. It's not like I brought anything up to anyone about the shower incident. Maybe she didn't realize that I had to run back into the house to get something out of my room. That I happened to overhear some inappropriate things by the bathroom door. God the thought makes me blush, not to mention want to kill the said guy even more.

"He's an espada, I'm sure of it. Why don't you believe me? I know where not the best of friends, but seriously I don't want you to get hurt." Her statement was sincere and sweet. I was falling for her all over again.

"What evidence do you have that could prove that to me?" She responded very cold, starring her down.

"I'm living proof!" Sam practically screamed, "I may have not been the one to actually face him, but…I'm sure of it he was the one to cut down my squad nearly in half. He's heartless, there's a possibility that he knows about you and wants to-"

"NO! Then there's no possibility that we're talking about the same person because I have not yet seen a person in this whole world that cares for me more than him." She shifted her view to her feet, "Trust me he's…not an espada and leave it at that." Without another word she shrugged past the stunned Sam and ran in the direction leading to Rukongai

I fell backwards on my butt slowly backing up, eyes wide with shock. Never in my whole life had I seen Masaki so furious. That though wasn't what caused me to be on my hands crawling backwards in denial. No, that factor was that the only time Masaki glared at her feet while talking was when she was lying.

What to do? That means not only is my sister's boyfriend a…espada, but she knows about it. She could get in a heap of trouble for holding back on information concerning the subject from soul society. 'Masaki…what the hell did you get yourself into?' I thought covering my eyes with my hand.

"Ichi? What are you doing down there?" Sam's voice rang through my ears making me look up.

"Oh, I tripped, me and my clumsy self." I laughed it off, hoping to mask my frustration.

"That's not like you." She said grinning. I picked myself off the ground, regaining my position next to her. Carefully I wrapped my arm around her waist, drawing her closer to me, kissing her on the forehead. Got to love the half a foot height difference, towering over her at six, one. That's the one thing I always beat Masaki in, height, she was only five, five. And that was practically the only thing too damn it. Wait, what the hell am I thinking about? Maybe the health teacher was right when she said that hormonal guy's minds drift?

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with a concerned look, peeking up from where her head previously was, on my chest.

"Oh yeah, lots of stuff flowing through my head right now." And that was for sure the truth.

"Is it about your…death?" She questioned with saddened eyes. Well, that wasn't going through my head till just now, but it'll make a good cover up.

"Yeah, so when is that going to take place?" I said with a small grin plastered on my face. In reality, underneath my flesh I was a broken down mess. My eyes twitching in fear, the largest frown on my face, showing my chattering teeth. But why worry Sam with myself, hell if this was going to work, she'd need to think that I was okay with it.

"Two days I believe." that's all she said not wanting to bother me with details that she knew would depress me.

"Right then…" I paused soaking the moment in, "So, what do you want to do? We have all day." I said smiling.

"you're not going to chase her?" She asked in a soft caring voice.

"Now would probably be a good time to leave her to herself. Don't you think?" I sighed, digging my hands into my pockets. (A/N: wow, I pictured Ichigo right there.)

After I finished changing into some robes I obtained on one of my visit's a while ago, me and Sam walked down the main path in sereitei, hand in hand.

"you know what?" Sam asked practically bouncing up and down.

"What?" I said with one of the first genuine smiles I had uttered for days.

"This reminds me of that festival I dragged you to a while ago." I thought back to that wonderful day.

"I don't think you 'dragged' me, I was willing." I laughed pulling her up against a nearby building, pressing my body against hers, pressing our lips together.

_(Flashback)_

"_Will your parents get mad if we just ditch them like that?" Sam asked worried, searching the surrounding area._

"_Sam, it's not like there going to pop out of mid-air. They're too old for that." I said determined to make the distance between my parents and us larger._

"_But we don't age!" She screamed back, me still pulling her along by the wrist._

"_Mentally!" That was a bluff, but the whole conversation really was to console myself because seriously I wouldn't be surprised if they came falling from the sky. Hell, I've seen my dad fight, it's cool to watch, but if you're the opponent then well, you'd better say your prayers._

"_Oh!" She smiled picking up the pace, running at an even speed with me._

"_Ah," her sandal got caught in wedge on the sidewalk making her fly forward, but me being me was able to catch the body before it hit concrete. "Thanks." She blushed bringing a lovely shade of pink to her face._

"_Ah, no problem." I said quickly pulling her back to a standing position._

_At the festival everything was so lively, people both shinigami and plain souls lined the sides of the streets, occupying every booth. All the attractions were colored in neon green and pink, it was very beautiful in contrast to the girl besides me. She looked like she just belonged, in the middle of all the radiating beauty with her pink kimono._

"_Well, since you're new then I should show you around, after all then technically you weren't lying." Her smile made me melt on the inside, yeah I could feel my lungs slowly give way. My heart, I swear was growing larger by the second._

"_This is practically the same type of set-up as in the real world, only that there's no crime and you don't have to worry about letting your guard down." Someone behind her laid a hand on her shoulder._

"_A shinigami should never let there guard down." A man with a weird pink kimono draping over his shoulders spoke to Sam._

"_Who's that?" I whispered to Sam looking at the tall guy, looking to be in his late forties, but then again when can I be sure about age here?_

"_Your right captain Kyouraku! I'm sorry!" She bowed, reaching her hand up to pull my head down along with hers._

"_And who is this boy? I have never seen him before, is he new?" Kyouraku asked staring straight at me. For some odd reason I twitched at the word 'boy', I brushed it off as some other weird genetic trait I obtained from either parent._

"_Uh, Ichi sir." I said in the most respectful manner I could muster, but I had to face it, politeness…not my forte. _

"_Oh…squad?" he asked suddenly looking me up and down._

"_None sir." Was I suppose to solute or something?_

"_None…Then why are you in a…you know what you look oddly familiar, have we met before?" he coughed holding his hand out for me to shake._

"_Not, that I'm aware of, sir?" The last word came out as a question for some odd reason._

"_Ah, oh I never properly introduced myself, I'm Kyouraku Shunsui, captain of division eight. Hey!" He abruptly changed subjects pointing at my hair, "Is that natural? It's the color of a carrot, yet it looks like a strawberry" I hated people insulting my hair, hated! Not to mention Sam giggled cause of his comment._

"_Do you have a problem with my hair!?" I screamed at him infuriated._

"_That explains it." He said standing straight up folding his arms over his chest, returning to a more proper stance._

"_huh…?" He lost me._

"_You're Ichigo's son, only he'd react in that matter." He laughed to himself calling someone over._

"_Nanao, this is Ichigo's son, Ichi is it?" I nodded. The woman looked like one of those uptight office busy bodies. _

"_Nice to meet you Ichi! I'm Ise Nanao, lieutenant of squad eight. I see you inherited your dad's hair." Her smile was sweet and nice, but once her view turned to her captain her mouth became a straight line._

"_Captain, you don't have time to relax. Paperwork!" And with that the newest odd figure I met at soul society was gone, dragged away._

"_Does everyone know my dad here?" I questioned Sam as she started to wander off to a booth._

"_He did save this place three times, hell there's even a wing devoted to him, but then again that might have been because it was him who demolished that sector of sereitei." She seemed to ponder the information she gave me, then nodded, "yeah, I'm pretty sure that was it."_

_The fun just escalated from there. First we went to some booth where we had to catch gold fish only using these paddle things, of course mine broke, but Sam seemed to master it. Though I was thoroughly surprised that I'd see any type of animal here. Oh well Sereitei would always be a mystery to me. Soon after catching the animal we gave it away to some little kid._

_After that we ate at this place selling teriyaki chicken dipped in this spicy sauce. It was extremely good. 'Maybe I should move here to escape mom's cooking?' I thought, 'but then again she bakes the best pie.' (A/N: hah! I love irony with all my soul)_

_We ended the evening when the sun was practically down, only the last few rays of light escaping over the horizon. Pink, purple, and blue danced around the sky like a pretty light show._

"_Wow, it's so pretty. But I wish we had a better view of the sunset." She looked saddened to not be able to see that and I was sure I could fix that._

"_come on!" I dragged her about a quarter mile away from the festival. We arrived at a large tree I'd seen for quite a distance._

"_Can you climb a tree?" I asked assuming she could. And as I predicted she nodded. _

_We sat at the very top watching the sun go down its last few inches. It was quite a sight, not to mention I felt the perks of being able to sit next to Sam. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but my hand slowly encircled her waist pulling her closer, she laid her head on my shoulder. I blushed but kept my cool, not in a million years did I think that would work._

"_Isn't it so beautiful!" she exclaimed at the finally dispersed sun._

"_yeah, you are." I said smiling at her._

"_Huh?" she quickly said sitting up showing crimson._

"_Oh sorry. I didn't mean that." I got a stare. "No, I mean you're beautiful, damn it." I stopped myself from sounding like more of an idiot letting instinct take control, so I pulled her head to mine with my hands, kissing her._

_(flashback over)_

"Now was that better or worse than our first kiss?" I grinned, leaning my forehead to hers.

"Nothing could ever compare to that." she mused, pulling me back to her, once again in a lip embrace.

I could have stayed like that for hours if only the unquestionable hadn't happened. A large explosion erupted from right outside the sereitei, I could see the smoke and fire. Many shinigami came rushing by yelling orders at each other. It felt like an ant farm being attacked by a three year old.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted at one of the men I suddenly plucked out of the crowd at random.

"Espada have attacked! All shinigami are ordered to defend Rukongai district." I dropped him staring straight in front of me with a look of sheer horror.

"What's wrong Ichi?" Sam said shaking me.

"Masaki ran that way!" I paused a second to gather all the courage I could before I spoke again, "Kill me!" I shouted at her holding both delicate hands to my chest.

"What? I'm sure she's alright. There's no need to get hasty!" She said shaking her head, a few tears running from her eyes.

"But I don't know that!" I yelled at her. Hollering at Sam was so painful, but if that was the only way to get her to listen then so be it.

"But… we don't know what will happen even if I did-" I stopped her.

"Unohana said that my shinigami nature should take over, just like my dad's did." I rubbed one of my hands down her cheek brushing the liquid away.

"Should!? That's not a factual word. What if-" This was crushing me on the insides.

"She's my sister Sam. Please." I pleaded pulling her zanpactou from its holder placing it in her hand. Slowly I backed up spreading my arms out, giving her a grin. Hell, if this didn't work then damn it I was goin' out with a smile. And for his sake Ulqui better protect my sister until I get there.

**A/N: Wow, all the action is so close! For all of you to look forward to: Ulqui's surprising discovery. Ichi's transformation. And a meeting with an old enemy. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!-Your Neko Writer**


	10. Now What? Part I

**A/N: Everyone's been wondering who this mysterious enemy is, I thought it'd be obvious, but no one has guest it as of yet. And no it's not Aizen. But I'm thrilled that so many people read my author's note at the end! ****On a side note, if anyone else reads other IchiRuki stories I've written then you'll start to realize that I sometime overlap plot lines. I'm pretty sure it hasn't happened yet, but some explanations in the future may repeat story to story.**

(Masaki POV)

'Why'd I get so damn emotional back there?' I wondered to myself as I walked the streets of Rukongai district. Maybe it was that time of the month? It was a thought. But still, I couldn't help, but get out of range of that girl. What if she really had found out about Ulqui? He'd be torn away from me, taking a half of my heart with him.

"Are you alright?" I was asked by a walking stranger, who looked gravely concerned. Was there really still people like this?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks though." I put on a large smile, and they said I couldn't pick up anything from mom.

"Here. You look hungry." She handed me a red apple from a basket she'd been carrying.

"But, don't you have to eat. It'd be wrong to take food from you." I said staring at the food I was given.

"That's okay, you only have to eat if you posses any type of spiritual energy and I only have a very small amount, so I don't eat much. You on the other hand seem to be a different case." she said still producing that sweet smile she greeted me with.

"But that means you still have to eat. So, I don't want it!" I tried giving it back, but she wouldn't except it.

"Please take it." She paused reminiscing about something. "You remind me so much of how my son acted, take it in his place, since he's out of my reach now." She turned to walk away, slowly making it down the dirt road. I took that time to peck out a few details, she was very beautiful, blue eyes, orange hair. Then I turned, never really expecting to see her again. I didn't really know why I wanted to remember her, maybe so I could remind myself that not everything was so bad.

I chomped at the apple looking around at the village I was in. It didn't look habitable, run down and decrepit, yet everyone looked content. Some were selling goods while others talked amongst themselves. Now that I gave it a long hard look I could see that everyone was nice to one another, foul play no where in sight. Everything was great even my spirits were lifted, but then something had to happen because well, it's my life.

"Run!"

"Get everyone evacuated!"

"Ah!"

So many voices, people running everywhere, what was going on? I heard something that sounded like a bomb, then all that was left was smoke and fire. Was I not just complimenting such a village? Who'd want to take that away from these people? I saw black figures in the smoke of the fire.

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at the figure that just seemed to notice my hindrance.

"Where do you get off destroying all that these people have worked for?" My temper normally got the best of me and yeah, good judgment hasn't worked well in my case either. The figure's eyes grew larger as they store at me. A normal average person would have ran for their lives, but no I just stood there shouting angrily at the enemy. I blame mom.

Then in a blink of an eye the figure darted at me, sword in hand held in an offensive position. Well, I had to die right? So, why not get it over with? But still I don't want to die yet! I covered my face with my hands in a X position waiting for the blow, placing bets with myself as to where the fatal blow would be. Would it be painless? How much will I suffer? Why…do I have this much time to think?

I opened my eyes to see where I was and the answer was being carried by the figure, more like over its shoulder darting at least a hundred miles per hour away from the wreckage. For the first time in the last five minutes I was able to breath without worry.

We landed somewhere in a small clearing with trees surrounding us. 'oh I get it,' I thought to myself, 'take me far away so I could have a slow and torturous death. Nice situation I've gotten myself into.'

The thing approached, sword to its side walking towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut, I refused to give my killer the pleasure of hearing me beg for life. Once again though no blow came and I opened my eyes again to see the sword stuck in the ground two feet away from me and it, which seemed to be some type of masked man, kneeled in front of me. His hand came to my cheek caressing it softly. The mask was white with red lines lining the lower sides , like tiger strips. The feeling of fear left my body completely for some reason I could not fathom maybe it was the liquid coming from under the mask? The only thing popping into my head being cherry pie. My look of terror turning into joy as I realized…My hands slowly and cautiously ran up the mans body reaching the mask slowly pulling it upward revealing my Ulqui's tear stained face.

My joy was incomparable, but "Ulqui you idiot! Why'd you frighten me so badly." I said tears rolling down my cheeks. At that moment my dad's words flashed into my mind:

"_You know your mother used to cry, but only to me. If you'd bring it up to anyone else, she'd deny it."_

At that moment I realized, that Ulqui was the one person to see my tears.

"It's impossible for you to be here though." Ulqui said in a heartbroken voice.

"Yeah, um-" He cut me off with a strangling hug.

"How did you die? I mean I only saw you yesterday! Car crash? Lethal fall? Murder? If the latter is correct I'll hunt him to the end of the earth." I stopped him with an awkward smile. But I could see how he might confuse me for being dead, after all not many living people end up here.

"No, I'm not dead. It's kind of confusing and I owe you an explanation too." At that point I returned the hug, "But later, okay?" he shook his head while burring it into my neck, breathing in my scent.

"Wait…" I stopped the hug holding him at arms length, "Why are you here?" He was entitled to answer as much as I was, but maybe I'd get lucky.

"Well," He sighed leaning flat against a tree, pulling me into his lap. Damn this meant another long story.

So, after five minutes of fast story telling he finished, exhaling deeply, "So, that's why."

"Your comrade was captured to use as a research subject?" he nodded. I felt so bad for the espada race, then again who should I really feel bad for him or me; the one stuck in the middle of everything?

"That's terrible. I'm sorry." I gave my sincerest apology, still hugging him.

"But wait, why did you have to destroy the whole village?" I said in a shout abruptly standing up. He looked stunned but adjusted back to his normal face.

"Flashy entrance. How would anyone know we were here if we just stayed in the shadows?" He made sense, but there had to be a better way than that.

"Still." I sat back down tucking my legs into a tight wrap with my arms.

"Whose fault would that be? Ours or the shinigami?" he started again, talking trash basically about my family.

"Was it the shinigami who destroyed the village, sacrificed countless people dead or not just to get someone's attention?" I yelled at him with exaggerated hand motions.

"Are you actually siding with those filthy creatures?" he screamed back. It hurt me on the inside, but I could take it as long as my point got out.

"No, but I'm not siding with you either! Look me in the eye and tell me what you did was right!" his eyes met mine, with much resolve in them, how they reminded me of dads.

"Look at us, bickering over this, in the last place I'd ever expect to see you. Maybe I'm having a hellish nightmare. No I take that back, not a nightmare completely after all you're here with me." We were both standing, inches away from the point of breaking.

"Ulqui, if…I told you something that would maybe give you reason to…hate me. Would you still come near me?" I said tearing, taking in his smell afraid that moments like this were becoming more precious.

"Nothing could nor would keep me from you. Anything so horrible as to drive me away doesn't exist." He says that now, but what will he say when he actually know the…truth.

"Alright then, sit." I motioned for him to sit, but when he tried to move closer to me, I shooed him away.

"Am I not allowed to sit next to my girlfriend?" he said half laughing, but I could tell he was masking his hurt from rejection.

"You can decide that once I finish my story." I stated calmly thinking of where to begin. The very start? Well, that's where he started for me, so why not. If I'm going to give him a reason to hate me, then it should at least be a thoroughly good one.

"Well, my dad, Ichigo Kurosaki, his dad was a shinigami." Basically I started there continuing on how my parents met, dad becoming a shinigami, being conceived which was very vague, dad dieing, and at this point was just touching at the latest visit to Unohana's.

"So, she told both me and my brother that in order to live on we'd need to be killed." I was full out crying at this point and the worst part was I had no one to comfort me. Ulqui just sat there wide eyed.

"But.." he was squeaking as he talked, "what if you don't get…killed" he gulped staring at me with horror and pain stricken eyes.

"we, disappear for good, stuck for all eternity in our decaying bodies. Supposedly we'd be saved if the shock of death pulls us out of our humane shells." And that was basically the end of my story.

His head dropped, staring at his balled fists on the ground. "Why?" he spoke suddenly catching me off guard. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he looked hurt, and I knew I was the source of it.

"I was afraid, does that sound so crazy of a reason to you?" I questioned, in a loud voice.

"You should despise me." He suddenly said, very softly

"Huh?" that caught me off guard.

"I talked so badly about your family. If I had known-" I cut him off knowing what he'd end up saying.

"You would have lied to me? Saying how great shinigami were? This may sound bittersweet, but I think I'd rather it this way." I smiled at him telling him how I truly felt.

"so I've decided!" he said returning the smile.

"Decided what?" I asked turning to see him pulling me down to his lap.

"that I can sit next to my girlfriend; shinigami or not." he gave me a genuine smile making me laugh.

"Now what?" I asked wondering what was going to happen next.

"Pretend to be really good actors." He suddenly outburst, softly lowering me to the ground on my stomach while he sat on top of me, his weight totally off my being. Pulling his sword out of the ground, placing it a little too close for comfort.

"What are-" I started to complain, but then realized what he was doing, his comrades were here. His mask reformed over half his face, looking around.

"taking a long time to just slaughter one little girl." One male voice sounded from my right.

"Playing with your prey isn't very humane don't you think?" A girl's voice came from the left.

"What can I say she's a fast runner." he laughed, but no one other than me could tell that his laugh held fear. The others though chuckled along with him. I had to trust Ulqui, but it was becoming really hard to hold that resolve, after all his voice started to sound so menacing.

"So, get on with it." Another impatient person added, I could hear his foot beating with annoyance next to my head.

Ulqui stopped any type of movement, even breathing. The only thing now sensible was the sheer terror coming off him. He wouldn't do it, and that'd mean his whole family would turn their backs on him because he had a soft spot for a shinigami. I had to do something whether I liked it or not.

"DO IT! KILL ME OFF!" I shouted, as uncharacteristic as possible. "DO YOU NOT HAVE THE BACK BONE TO DO IT?" Would he figure out that it'd be okay to kill me since I'd come back? His hand reached my neck, to an outsider it'd look painful, but really it was a soft massage which I could tell his feelings; he'd do it, but wouldn't like it. I nodded sharply so only he could see.

He picked my body off the ground, seeming to slam me against a tree with one hand holding me at the neck, but once again that was an act. His zanpactou was readying for the attack; his grip tightening on the hilt, blood actually starting to drip. Before closing my eyes I took one last look into his eyes seeing a drop of liquid slide to the ground from under the mask.

"well, don't leave a lady in suspense." I said with a smile, closing my eyes, liking that the last sight as a human I saw was him. A sharp, but quick pain burst through my heart, I could feel blood coating my inside. This was it, I was going to die. He let go of my neck letting my body slowly slide down the tree.

He bent down to ear level to whisper something to me, "If you don't come back to me, I'm just going to follow you no matter where." he added a small chuckle before standing up. Everything was dark, I could only hear now. It felt too uncomfortable for my liking.

"Well, wasn't that so dramatic." One of the peoples unidentifiable to me stated giving a yawn.

"Whatever let's go." Ulqui said trying to lead the Espada away. They were almost gone too.

"MASAKI-" A loud shout echoed through my ears, I knew the voice too well, Ichi.

"Oh look everyone a shinigami, let's have some fun!" A loud roar of laughter came. Light started to come clearer. My soul was slowly coming out of my body.

"how dare you!" A loud battle cry was heard, it was wrapped in furry and sorrow. Did he not forget the whole part about we needed to die?

"And what do you plan on doing about it little kid?" A high pitched, woman's voice asked. Movement started to come to my eyes. I could see a figure all in black facing four or five others with interesting hair colors.

"I'll tear at your insides until you beg for mercy!" that was a gruesome thought. Stupid Ichi getting worked up over nothing.

"Such a strong threat for some little, newbie huh?" The one with dark blue hair spoke. My eyesight now picking up on higher quality details. My sense of smell also returning.

"Why don't you guys leave this to me, we do have a mission after all." Ulqui spoke in a very demanding tone. A few objections were heard, but ultimately they all disperse.

"How could you!?" Ichi screamed running at him with full force, clanging swords together. "I thought you actually cared about her. It was a big mistake to trust you, if I had only known sooner I wouldn't have kept your true identity a secret. Hell, my dad would have loved to slice you open." His voice was so blood curdling that it even made me shiver, well more or less. But he knew? And didn't tell?

"You're an idiot, if you stopped for a second you'd probably be able to clear your head out long enough to realize what actually is going on." Ulqui spoke dodging every attack that was thrown at him, but never swinging back.

My soul was almost out, all my senses were back, all left to happen was for me to leave my body and this aching pain in my heart behind.

Ten minutes were ticking by slowly, snail like, but with those minutes came my freedom. When my soul finally emerged, I was equipped with a zanpactou and everything, dressed completely in black. 'Finally a Shihakushou that fits.' I thought to myself.

"Don't tell me to hot headed. You killed my sister, do you not see her corpse there?" He pointed to my dead body which I was no longer in.

"Then tell me Ichi, where's your corpse?" This tongue tied him.

"What do you mean mine?" he asked clueless, letting down his guard. I took this moment to my advantage.

"You're an ass! You became so infuriated that you forgot about our current situation!" I screamed dropping from my recent view place which had been a tree. My Zanpactou gliding across his.

"Masaki!" At that moment he dropped his zanpactou and embraced me like there was no tomorrow.

"Idiot." I concluded slamming him one in the head.

"So? Now what? I'm dead, Ichi's dead. What comes after that?" Both me and Ichi turned toward each other not knowing the answer.

"How 'bout helping out?" Ulqui added with a smile.

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I am like dead at the moment (No pun intended) I've been writing non stop today as you could assume. And I don't want to screw anything up and I'd also like to sleep on a few ideas of mine for further events in the story. So, hope you like the chapter! The enemy thing will come in part two sorry. -Your (…extremely tired…) Neko Writer REVIEW!!**

**Random add in:**

**October 31st (Yeah, I no why write this in April?)**

**Renji: What are you going to be for the costume party tonight?**

**Ichigo: huh?**

**Renji: how could you not know what you're being? I'm going as a-**

**Ichigo: pineapple?**

**Renji: No, a death god!**

**Ichigo: I can think of at least five things idiotic about that.**

**Renji: Don't worry I'll pretend that I didn't here that because I've come up with a perfect costume for you! **

**Ichigo: Which is?**

**Renji: A vampire! It's ingenious!**

**Ichigo: And why is that?**

**Renji: Easy because you're both undead! See because you're alive, but dead!**

**Ichigo: Wow…You have actually reached a new level of stupidity.**

**(So, yeah it came out better in my head but oh well you get the point, so good night!)**


	11. Now What? part II

**A/N: Okay, I'm filled with rest and raring to start up again! So, this is the second part of the last chapter. It starts off with humor just to lighten up the story a bit, but then my drama filled mind starts up near the middle I would assume. So, I love reviews to death!**

(Masaki POV)

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Ichi moaned as all four of us, me Ichi, Ulqui and Sam, leapt roof top to roof top.

"Because you volunteered." I retaliated trying to keep my focus on the jumping off roofs, not that I wasn't confident in myself, but I'd only been in this body for like a half hour and the kinks were still being worked out.

"The twelfth division laboratories should be coming up on the left." Sam spoke coldly, I was very surprised when she agreed to come along. She must really like Ichi.

"We've tracked him to lab 5." Ulqui added in. Now you're probably thinking, how could we have possibly smuggled an espada into soul society and how is he walking er jumping freely in public? Well, it wasn't easy.

_(Flashback)_

"_Help out with what?" Ichi asked._

"_The reason why we came here in the first place. It's not like we came to make trouble." Ulqui stated in a sigh._

"_Really?" I smacked Ichi again._

"_Amazingly enough I have a plan that could work." I stated proud that I could have thought of such a genius plot._

"_YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Sam freaked out once we pulled her aside to talk with us, in the small clearing where Ulqui resided._

"_Just lend him some clothes and sneak him into the sereitei. No biggy." Ichi said rubbing his head and smiling._

"_First off, he wiped out half of my team mates." Ulqui interrupted._

"_Actually, that wasn't me. Plus, we didn't kill them just disabled." he defended._

"_Nonetheless. Why should I?" Sam said bitterly starring back at Ichi._

"_Because you'll prevent people from getting hurt for no good reason. Bets are Mayuri just took without authorization, so he couldn't bring up a case to get you in trouble without getting himself in some deep shit." That may have been the most sensible thing I had ever heard Ichi say._

_She seemed to hesitate some, "Fine, but why does he need two pairs of Shihakushou?" She asked giving in to our demands._

"_That's for the second part of the plan!" I said overly stoked._

_So, Sam went back within the gates of sereitei, got the two pairs of Shihakushou that were asked for, and met us back at our spot._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." Sam moaned handing over the uniforms, staying a good ten feet from Ulqui._

"_Yeah, well you can thank us later." I threw one of the robes at Ichi, then went over with Ulqui to give him his._

"_Here. Change into this. There actually quite comfortable." I said with a large smile on my face, I really wanted to see what he'd look like with a shinigami robe on._

"_And where are you going Masaki?" Ichi said pulling me back annoyed. Apparently I was walking away with Ulqui, and I was so close too._

_About five minutes later Ulqui's voice was again heard from behind a huge tree. "Um, how do you do this?" Ulqui asked sounding very confused._

"_I'll go help him." I said with a fake sigh._

"_No need. I'll go." Ichi responded quickly stepping in front of me walking towards my boyfriend._

"_Hey watch it."_

"_Hold still"_

"_What the hell?"_

_I laughed silently to myself, bonding has a whole different meaning in this case. They both emerged, Ulqui's Shihakushou put on expert wise. He looked quite handsome if I say so myself._

"_Wow." was all I could get out when he neared me._

"_This has got to be against my religion." Ulqui mumbled under his breath._

"_Hey just be thankful that I still had the uniform Ichi needed to borrow last year." Ichi pouted at this, Ulqui seemed to want to gag._

"_Alright then shall we try this out? It shouldn't be too hard since there's shinigami scrambled everywhere. We just sneak in like we have lived there for years." This plan was fool proof, well from my view._

"_And what squad am I from?" Ulqui asked in my direction with a grin attached to his face._

"_Uh, how 'bout six. That's my uncle's squad." Sam seemed to get a little furious, oh that's right she was in squad six._

"_How many family connections do you have to this place?" Ulqui asked dumbfounded._

"_Too many. Now let's get going." Ichi said stopping all conversation that was forming._

_(End Flashback)_

"There." Sam pointed, we all stopped, jumping off the roof tops. It was a medium sized building, no bigger than the Kurosaki house. It blended in just like every other building in the surrounding area, the only difference being a small gold plate reading Lab 5.

"We have a problem." Sam said suddenly, after zoning out for a moment. "Captain Kurotshuchi is in there." we all paused briefly wondering what to do next, because none of us had the power to fight him.

"You and Ulqui go around back, sneak in a window or something. We'll keep Mayuri busy." Resolve was in Ichi's eyes, he saw this more like a game though, I could tell; the thrill of the fight.

We nodded splitting off into our predetermined teams.

"Oh, Ulqui," My brother pulled Ulqui close to him, "If my sister gets a scratch on her, I'll be coming after you." Ichi's menacing voice was back. Maybe it was a good thing that my boyfriend was an espada. He could defiantly take his own with my brother without wimping out…or landing in the emergency room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ulqui stated with a grin on his face, leaping back out of my brother's clutches.

Both Ulqui and I hid behind the side of the building listening to Ichi and Sam distracting the captain.

"hey! Mayuri, look. Isn't it interesting how I was just killed mere seconds ago, and yet I'm here?" Such a lame topic, he was an idiot to higher proportion than I could have imagined.

"yes, it is." The captain became very excited, "may I examine you?"

Ichi gulped keeping his cool, "Only if it's outside, considering I have to soak up lots of sun so my soul can readjust itself?" yeah, he was stupid, like a scientist would believe that.

"Ah, photosynthesis. Fine. Fine." No comment.

"Also, no scalpels or needles. Or for that matter anything that can cause bodily harm." I could hear the panic in Ichi's voice and came deadly close to laughing, but Ulqui covered my mouth with his hand at the last second. He gave a hand signal to get moving.

We snuck around the building finally finding a small window big enough for us to barely squeeze through.

"Masks." Both of us had obtained black masks so the shinigami we'd assume would be guarding the espada wouldn't be able to identify us and also for my safety, so the espada couldn't see my face or recognize me for that matter.

Slowly Ulqui maneuvered his body in a skillful manner to squeeze through the opening five feet above the ground. Once up he grabbed my hands and started to pull me up, stopping when my body was half way through.

"I'll be right in front of you the whole time, no one will ever get a chance to lay a finger on you." Ulqui stated staring me down, then ultimately kissing me on the lips.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself." I said pecking him on the cheek boosting myself up the remainder of the way, flipping off the windowsill, making a flashy landing.

"besides," I continued, "I wouldn't want my brother to hunt you down, now would I?" I said giggling, knowing if I laughed too loud someone would figure out that there's 'Ryouka ' as they called intruders here, in the building.

"if you got hurt, I'd let him tear through my insides with his zanpactou." Why was the talk of death so cute here? Man, was my life the opposite of normal.

The building wasn't hard to figure it, basically a square with a few hallways leading to dead ends. So far we only ran into three shinigami, with my luck I thought for sure we'd be swarmed by now. We dragged the unconscious shinigami to maintenance closets so we weren't given away. At this point though a map would have been greatly appreciated.

"Any clue to where this guy is?" I moaned, tired of being lead on a wild goose chase.

"yeah, right through this door." Ulqui answered turning the knob of a black door, with a keep out sign on it. Okay, walk through the menacing looking door with the stay away sign on it, logical.

Inside was basically a dissection room, very grueling in looks. Scalpels and needles laid out neatly on various carts, next to a table with an espada on it. It looks like we found him. He looked around my age, maroon hair, muscular, a mask spread completely over his face, probably for defense. His limbs were tied down and it looked as if we came just in time. Bruises lined the rim of his neck, shoulders, and ankles. He wore, well nothing.

Quickly Ulqui covered my eyes, thank god he couldn't see the blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Mat? My god what happened? You look horrible." (A/N: Sorry for a lack there of a creative name, I had a really good one, but then it slipped my mind.) Ulqui whispered tearing off his black mask. The Espada's mask fell off, but swiftly disappeared in the air.

Mat gave an insane laugh, "Wouldn't you if you'd have to put up with these damn shinigami?" he glanced at me briefly, "Who the hell is she? And why are you in a Shihakushou?" I would imagine that he'd have a few questions.

"Later, I'm not so sure how long our distraction will hold out." he let go of my eyes hesitantly, nodding to start untying the bounds.

"We probably won't have to worry about that so much considering how long he can talk." I sighed, attempting to untie the restraints without wanderings eyes.

"Still." he replied hesitantly. We finished taking the bounds off him, then I handed the uniform wear that had been safely tucked away in the backpack that we brought along over.

"Like I can put this on!" He said attempting to figure it out, "besides why demean myself and wear something a shinigami has?" he actually spit on the ground.

"Well, take it or leave it. Knowing the head honcho here. I'd consider that you'll be exposed of shortly." I said speaking up giving him his ultimatum. He ground his teeth together but shortly after agreed. Of course, I had to help him put the robe on, Ulqui didn't like this so much though.

The plan actually worked and we slipped out of there almost unscathed. Of course while slipping out the window I cut my face on a stray piece of glass leaving a long scratch along my cheek bone, crimson blood leaking from the gash. I gave no hint of this to either boys, turning my face to the opposite side when jumping down. No use stalling over such a trivial matter.

We stopped at an abandoned warehouse about a half a mile away from the lab to catch our breaths. I wondered if Ichi was still stalling or not? Knowing him there was a good chance, unless Sam dragged him away unwillingly. He'd stay there until someone actually told him I was miles away from the place.

"Food anyone?" I asked pulling out a few apples that we collected before hand. Hey, I thought coming prepared would be a good thing! Mat nodded happily, but Ulqui turned his down as did I.

"So, who is she? She doesn't smell like an espada. More like a shinigami, but I know you'd have better sense than that." Could he really smell what I was?

Ulqui could sense my confusion, "He has a keen sense of scent regarding reiatsu." he whispered into my ear. I nodded in conferment.

"Now Mat, you have to keep an open mind about what I'm going to tell you…" Ulqui paused for a second, "Yes, she's a shinigami, but she's kind of the one to map out the whole rescue plan." He concluded waiting for his friend's reaction.

In a blink of a second I was pinned against a wall, zanpactou at my neck, "So, what? I'm good. What's one less shinigami in the world? Thanks for the save and all. Don't worry I'll make your death-" His body was suddenly flung away from me into a large crate creating a crater.

"She is not to be touched nor harmed by you." Ulqui sounded menacing and vicious. His hand protectively held my waist, his body slightly in front of mine.

"So she's the one right?" He said completely off subject. No one answered.

"Don't play dumb. That girl that you've been sneaking away constantly to see. No one else may notice, but I can smell her off you." he grinned making where he sat a chair.

"What if it is?" he said defensively.

"Then I leave her untouched and harmed. A friend of Ulqui is no where close to my enemy." A warm smile erupted from his face as Ulqui pulling him to his feet, like a gentlemen.

"Sorry for the confusion. I'm Mat, and you are?" He held his hand out for me to shake. The question was should I? Ulqui nodded to tell me it was okay.

"Masaki Kurosaki." I said pulling off the mask letting my hair flow down over my shoulders. He stood stunned for a second, the motion of his hand shake stopping.

"Did you say Kurosaki?" He asked backing up some, starring straight at Ulqui.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"Ulqui, is she related to 'him'?" He asked sounding spooked. Ulqui only nodded.

"way to make friends with death." he laughed as Ulqui joined in. I wasn't sure what was going on so I felt like I should ask.

"related to whom?" I asked both Ulqui and Mat. I didn't care who'd give me an answer as long as I got one.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you know the most powerful man ever to enter hueco Mundo." I gasped, I didn't know this, yet Ulqui did. Something wasn't fitting right.

"Dad!?" I freaked, jaw dropped.

"Damn, Ulqui, you're in deep shit if you ever break up with her. I thought he was like a distant relative or something. Not her dad." Mat laughed biting into his apple.

"What? Dad seems to like him." I defended thinking back to their sparring match.

"You met him? And you're still standing before me? He must not know of your true origins." Mat's face became all serious.

"Not exactly." Ulqui responded rubbing his head.

"well, next time you defy the impossible make sure to get an autograph for me." I felt so out of the conversation, were they still talking about my dad?

"I'm a little confused. Please stop me if I stray too far from the truth. It sounds like you don't mind my dad compared to normal shinigami. Why is that? If I speak of anyone else then you'd probably trash talk them, but why is he different?" I knew I was on to something, I just wanted to see if they'd agree to my hypothesis.

"Shinigami? I'm afraid you don't know that much about your father if that's what you believe he is." What? That was confusing. I've physically seen him fight, zanpactou and all.

"You must have the wrong person then. I've seen him as a shinigami." I defended, shouting at him.

"No, you're not completely wrong he was a shinigami, but apparently no one cared to inform you that he's been a vizzard for more than twenty years." he said nonchalantly taking another chunk out of the fruit.

I dropped to my knees wide-eyed. What was it that Ulqui told me a while back?

"_A vizzard though, is a more deadly version of an espada that was a shinigami, that turned half hollow… Shinigami had always been a greedy race wanting more and more power. So, a selected few grew into these vizzards, a very despicable race indeed, taking more than they necessarily needed growing insanely powerful." _

Was my dad really such a being?

"A vizzard?" I said emotionlessly, not knowing what to say.

The two went back to talking amongst themselves. Ulqui hesitantly turning away knowing I just wanted to sit this one out, alone.

"Hey! Masaki! How'd everything go?" Ichi shouted marching into the warehouse. I had forgotten that we were going to rendezvous here.

"Oh, fine. Uh, this is Mat." I said quickly standing up to introduce the espada.

"Is he a friend of yours?" I heard Mat ask Ulqui.

"Nope." He said in a cheerful voice, but I nudged him hard in the ribs. "But, you can't kill him either." he sighed in disappointment.

"I'd rather not associate with the one's that since quite recently wanted to kill you." Boy, was he stubborn. "Oh, and uncle Kuchiki is coming. I think he can sense the gathering of spiritual energy."

"then why are you still here?" I yelled at him, wouldn't his being here just attract him faster?

"Kuchiki as in the captain?" I nodded. "oh damn Ulqui you're screwed." It was Ulqui's turn to nod and he did so with a sigh.

"well, this was all recent news to me actually." Ulqui stated, readying to leave.

All I could do was laugh since, well there was no guarantee to what uncle would do, especially since I think dad is still at the top of his murder list. And there you go, I got back to the same subject I was trying to avoid, dad.

**A/N: It looks as if Mat spilled the beans about Ichigo's 'other' side. Will Masaki choose to believe him or be set in denial? Wait till the next chapter to find out!-You Neko Writer**


	12. And you guys know each other how?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just got back from the mall and you wanna know where I went? Victoria's secret Woo! As for what I got there, I assume you all can figure that out. And no I don't find it embarrassing to post what I got on here because compared to what I actually write, this is nothing. Plus, I doubt even half of you read this part cause they just want to skip to the story.**

(Masaki POV)…Just because I feel that Ichi's POV won't be sufficient enough for you all.

We escaped out of the sereitei, Ichi and Sam staying behind to clear up any suspicion as to why the sudden disappearance of the espada took place. What they were going to say? I had no clue. But did I care? No, as long as it got the job done. The sky had grown dark and sullen, I could hardly see three steps in front of me, but then again it was nearly impossible to see three feet in front of you in a forest even if day was prevailing.

"Well, how was that for a job well done?" I spoke sounding cheery, inhaling then exhaling attempting to refill my lungs with air. Wait…did I even have to do that now? Being dead was really confusing.

"I have to say that worked better than I originally thought. We only had to knock out three shinigami the whole entire time." Ulqui said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, and did I get any fun? Nope. You hogged it all for yourself." I said smirking, folding my hands over my chest in fake defiance.

"But what if you got hurt?" He said pouting, walking over to me folding his arms around my upper torso.

"If you two are going to make out, please advice me so I can leave." Mat said jokingly, leaning against a tree. Both me and Ulqui bounced away from each other immediately our faces flushed of any peach only to be replaced with bright pink.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here." Ulqui said matter of factly, hand rubbing his head.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get moving, eventually someone will track our reiatsu, leading them to us along with Masaki." I was struck with realization, that was one hundred percent probable.

"Well, then I should-" I was cut off by a menacing laugh.

"Too late. Move your feet faster next time." A voice, very deep in tone uttered from a tree branch about ten feet from my head. A boy, same size as Ulqui and Mat was balancing on a limb while running a hand through his silver hair, but the one thing that struck me in terror was his purple globed mask and the zanpactou hanging from his side. He was yet another espada. Was he one from earlier? If so, then Ulqui would be in trouble since I was supposedly killed by him. Technically I was, but I don't think higher ups would listen to that excuse. I now how stingy 'they' can be.

"Kyo! What-" Ulqui stated, but was cut off.

"What am I doing here? My job. What are you doing here? With a shinigami nonetheless?" Ulqui's hands clenched together in furry. He knew as well as I that we were found out.

"Coincidence. I figured there was no point in killing her since our objective was clearly seen out. She didn't assault us, so we let her go." He lied. That was a pretty believable cover-up.

"Coincidences my friend in this world," he jumped from the tree with perfect grace landing soundlessly on the hard, cold earth, "are quite rare and I doubt this is one of them."

"What tells you it's otherwise?" Ulqui objected.

"Then it's okay for me to kill her right?" Ulqui made a close to unnoticeable twitch towards Kyo, "I mean if she isn't an acquaintance of yours then…" He stopped himself smirking at the out raged Ulqui. Whoever this guy is obviously had brains.

Kyo stepped closer to me disregarding Ulqui and started to draw his zanpactou. Now, being killed in my book was bad the first time when it was actually what needed to happen, but the second time had no words horrible enough to describe what was now pulsing through my veins that at the moment were running at a more rapid rate then normal. What could I do? My strength wasn't enough to beat him. If I had been a shinigami a little longer then maybe, but now? About an hour after I became this ghost of myself?

"Do you personally get excitement from killing me or is it more bent towards revenge?" I questioned hoping to by some time. With all my heart, soul, and mind I wanted Ulqui to step out in front of me protecting me from harms spot light that had apparently landed on me and defend me to his will, but that would take everything from him; friends, family, a home. Would I actually give up that all for him?

"Wait-" Ulqui turned and grabbed Kyo's arm.

Kyo stopped looking at me with a grin, "Well that's all I needed to know." he sheaved his sword and pulled away leading back into the wood's dark abyss.

"Huh?" I asked utterly confused at what just happened.

"I figured that you knew Ulqui. He's such a bad liar. His body was practically milliseconds away from pouncing me down, kill if necessary." He turned to face Ulqui.

"You were lucky that I was the only one to catch it." A Dumbfounded spell took me over, I'd been having a lot of those lately , "Get your facts right next time. When we found you in the forest before, her on the ground," Well that answered my question from before, "You said that she'd been too fast a runner when I specifically remember you carrying her off. Now, was there anytime for her to run, she didn't even have a zanpactou. No way in a million years would she been able to escape from your grasp."

This guy wasn't just smart, he was most likely a genius. His thoughts were so precise, accurate at that. If I had to guess, I'd say Kyo's mind was as in tune as Mat's sense of smell.

"What precisely does this mean?" I asked, a little nervous to speak up since there was still a possibility of me being turned into mince meat in a matter of seconds.

"In other words," Ulqui walked over to me, securing an arm around my waist, but not as if he was protecting me, "We were found out love." well if he could smile then I suppose not much worry could consume me anymore.

"Hey, I'm Kyo; number **8** in training." Kyo said while extending his hand. Wow Desha vu. Wait, didn't this guy just want to kill me? Do all espada introduce themselves as a potential death threat?

"Hi?" I said lightly taking his hand making sure that I could pull away if necessary.

"You know I was only doing that for show. I'm not as heartless as Mat over there." He said pointing to the bum while rubbing my hair out of place.

"Hey, how'd you know if I was heartless or not? I could have greeted her like a gentlemen for all you know." He said like a snob, pointing his nose in the air.

"Well, for one I know you too well, two by her reaction just now I doubt you gave her a good first impression, you probably did something idiotic like raise your zanpactou to her, and three well, you do stuff on impulse." Wow, what sensible reasoning and it was all right.

"So, how long has 'this' been going on?" Kyo asked obviously referring to us two as a pair.

"'bout a year give or take." Ulqui responded nonchalantly. I felt oddly out of the loop again!

"interesting seeing as I didn't sense anything going on." He said like he was amused, but I could tell he was pissed for something going on right under his nose without noticing.

"Apparently I'm not as bad as liar as you thought." He said in a show off manner. I never seen Ulqui act so brotherly to someone before. Then again, I only see Ulqui around myself and I might have gone insane if he treated me like a sister never mind my brother like a brother.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you guys know each other really well?" A stab in the dark, but then again sometimes you may actually hit something.

"Oh, well apparently for us to be keeping you a secret. Never mind alive-" I let the last sentence slip somewhat considering he mumbled it. Mat quickly caught his mistake though, "Not that we want to kill you it's just you're a shinigami and all." Did he realize he just told me everything I already knew?

"What my friend was trying to say was that we're all roommates. Who'd have thought luck would be on our side. Sure, I could have easily been one of the others, but apparently someone in the great beyond wants to keep you alive." Kyo stated with a smile.

"Or that someone 'in the great beyond'," Mat mocked, "doesn't want our race to be wiped off the face of the planet. This girl's dad is that Ichigo Kurosaki." Mat gave a stern stare to his friend.

Kyo actually gulped, "Now that I know that lovely piece of information," I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic, "your reasoning sounds a lot more accurate." Was my dad that big of deal for god sake? I wondered what they'd do if they knew of his soft side the one that helps me bake cookies, read books to me when I was young, did the laundry, drove us to school, or gave me hugs when I needed them the most? But seriously at this point I could probably get myself out of basically any trouble in the spirit world with a mention of my last name.

We all started to laugh, I was actually having a great time. Espada were actually easy people to get along with…as long as you have the correct connections. I glanced toward my laughing boyfriend who was still by my side. His laugh makes me want to laugh right along side him, even if it was for all eternity.

"So, tell me…Uh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Kyo asked me as the laughing died down.

"Masaki Kurosaki." I responded, my face going back to its normal stance.

"Right, Masaki. Can I ask you a question?" he asked, curiosity that must have been building up inside starting to overflow.

"Only if you answer one of mine." I said agreeing to his statement.

"You first then. After all I owe it to you after scaring you out of your wits." he chuckled to himself, but I didn't find it funny.

"No go ahead, you didn't scare me at all, so spare me the pity." I lied trying to defend myself. What can I say, I'm very protective of my pride. Ichi was defensive of is ego, and I'm defensive of the latter.

"I'll take you up on that offer." he stated motioning for me to sit along with Mat and Ulqui. I snuggled into Ulqui's lap as his hand, hidden by my arm roamed my stomach.

"You were clearly a normal spirit before, not a shinigami. How is it that now you wield such a sword?" I'm sure if he had a notepad for sure it would have been whipped out at this moment. I know the scientist type, whether it was Urahara or the man who's newest experiment just was slipped out right under his nose.

"It's a long story." I sighed seeing how Kyo was waiting for the tale. "Well, to correct you on one thing I was alive then. And no I care not to explain that to you." His eyes pleaded, yet seemed to remain constant with the amused stare.

"It has something to do with my dad once being alive, but that's all I know. The fact is that I was alive, but now is dead. Simple as that. If you want to know the exact details I recommend sneaking into squad four records and checking my medical history out. Don't worry it'd be easy to find, just look for the thickest." After I thought about that I realized I was wrong, dad would probably have the biggest, since according to mom he was there basically every time a major battle took place. Something about being overly reckless and disobedient.

"that's really interesting. The logic doesn't fit, yet the proof is right before my eyes, it's like two and two actually equaling five." As I expected he was having a field day, just like every other scientist or doctor that's had a chance to study me up close.

"And what's your question?" Ulqui quickly cut in seeing as I was fidgeting in his lap.

"Right." I said realizing that my turn for answers was at bat. "You said something about number 8 in training? What's that all about?" I knew of the ten top espada, I had asked dad about them the night Ulqui had told me the truth. My cover story was that Renji mentioned something about them. Dad grumbled something like, 'will kill' or something like that. Personally I thought that he was overreacting a little, it wasn't like I was asking how babies were made.

"Well, I'll safely assume that you know about espada." That was obvious. "Well there's always been ten top slots, there's at all times successors in training, so at this point I am the successor for the number eight position. See Mat here is the number **6 **and Ulqui is **4**. We think of our mentor, or the person in possession of the role as our guardian figure. In fact they name us as well. Anyway, as it is now the numbers go most powerful to the least, but it's soon to be based on specialties rather than power. Each number, very similar to squads here in soul society, has a special ability. Mine would be intelligence and skill with retaining information, Mat's to act before he thinks, which sometimes doesn't work out so well, and Ulqui's ability to keep his cool in grim situations. But as I can see now that rule doesn't apply with you now does it." He gave a sly smile, when I only turned crimson.

"What can I say? She's been the only thing that means enough to me to get hot headed over." He laughed, but I knew he meant what he said.

"So, that's why you could stay so calm, even in the presence of my dad." I accused, now realizing how everything tied together, like the pie incident or even this whole comrade rescue brigade.

"That's not such a hard task when you didn't know of your girlfriend's dad's secret life. But now it may be a tad bit more difficult." He said half heartedly. Maybe I was the only one not seeing danger in all of this probably because my dad had never shown such anger towards someone, at least that I have seen. He'd always been the gentle parent, hell I think I've heard him scream maybe five times max in my whole life. There was no way that he'd hunt Ulqui down especially after I saw the way he looked at him. That day, there was acceptance in his eyes.

Over all I was having a good time, reminiscing about odd stories that were funny and enjoyable. I told about my first attempt at a flash step and how I'd gotten twenty feet or so, but tripped and landed on my face. Nearly broke my nose on top of that.

"Is a flash step even possible for you to-" Kyo stopped his cross examination, freezing along with Mat.

"someone really powerful is coming." Kyo whispered standing in a fighting stance readying to attack whoever may bare witness to our little powwow.

"This reiatsu, it's climbing steadily I can smell the person giving off huge masses all at once, yet it seems to keep coming." Mat stated, his voice the farthest away from calm.

"Oh shit." I suddenly spoke up realizing this reiatsu that was so familiar, "It's dad." I sat up quickly not knowing how far away he was just knowing he was closing in at the fastest I've ever seen.

All three espada looked at me with bulging eyes, white masks starting to form around their faces.

"Are you insane. He'd kill you all." I practically screamed knowing that it'd look like a bad situation, me standing in the middle of three espada, who's zanpactou were all raised while mine resided against a tree.

"Point taken, but he's too close for us to escape at this point." Mat added in sniffing the air. I had to think fast, but it was becoming extremely hard. In fact everything was starting to blur uncontrollably. Three Ulqui's stood in front of me with worried expressions.

"What's happen-" My voice was cut off simply because for some unfathomable reason my lips wouldn't move in sync with the vibrations trying to come out of my mouth. My body fell, but thankfully caught by Ulqui.

"Ulqui we have to go." A muffled scream was heard, but it was hard to distinguish who it was from, this was defiantly going to look bad if my dad caught up with them.

"But! Masaki!" he hollered back, even I with the off sensation I was having could tell he was scared, but not for the obvious reason. He was worried for me.

"What the hell is going on here? A party? It looks like my daughter's the guest of honor as well." No mistaking it, my dad was here. Too bad I couldn't defend my new found friends considering I was seconds from passing out.

"Let's go." one yelled, but now my sight was going fuzzy so I had no clue to what was going on. The only thing I could feel was being gently lowered to the ground by Ulqui's shaking hands. A swift streak of wind blew by me. I was waiting to hear dad's attack command or something indicating the start of a fight, but nothing came.

Did dad really just let them go? Or is this unknown illness getting to me? My mind went blank, I had passed out.

**A/N: Yeah, one update today. Sorry. Had a lot going on, but I do have some news:**

**EVERY REVIEWER WILL GET PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE ITS RELEASE BECAUSE PART OF IT IS TYPED! SO, ANY TYPE OF REVIEW IS OKAY, JUST AS LONG AS I GET IT. IN A MATTER OF HOURS OR MINUTES DEPENDING IF YOU CATCH ME ONLINE OR NOT YOU'LL RECEIVE A GLIMPSE OF CHAPTER 13!! SO REVIEW! IT TAKES THREE SECONDS!-Your Neko Writer**


	13. Why would I stay when I could go?

**A/N: For all of you who reviewed, well you can skip the first few lines cause you read them already! **

(Masaki POV)

I awoke in a room, white walls, ceilings, and tiled floors. A breathing mask safely secured to my head pumping odd smelling air into my mouth. What was going on? The place I lay was what I recognized to be a medical bed, which in other words meant fourth division infirmary.

"Ulqui!" I shouted into the mask sitting up abruptly, but soon toppled back over. My head was still aching and everything was slightly fuzzy.

"Oh so, you're awake. We had quite a scare for a while." Unohana said smiling, striding up to my bed.

" 'A while'? How long have I been out?" I asked, this time remaining in a laying position.

"About a week. Nothing we seemed to do would wake you." She said sincerely with a saddened face.

The thought of Ulqui suddenly flashed into my head, he didn't know what happened to me! He could think I'm dead, well nonexistent. I could see him sitting by my windowsill, waiting for me to come home from school or pop in unexpectantly after dinner, but I wouldn't be there.

"At first we thought you went into shock since your dad found you amongst three espada, but it turned out to be overexposure to a large amount of reiatsu. Don't worry though that's normal. In fact it happened to your dad on numerous occasions simply because when he died he had so much reiatsu built up that he'd always faint." Unohana joined me in laughing at my dad's misfortune.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I questioned hoping for a answer to my liking.

"Assumingly till the end of the day. Then you can go home with your parents." She said, her cheery attitude back in full swing. I sighed, this was not how I envisioned my spring break. And yes, it was the start of spring break last Saturday when me and Ichi snuck into soul society. Now it was a week later meaning I had only Sunday and Monday left. Got to love professional development day. (For you who don't know that's basically a day where teachers have to go to school while kids get to stay home)

"Did my dad say anything about those espada? Like what they wanted?" Or maybe if he let my boyfriend escape?

"Actually he did. Something like he was too concerned for your well being to chase after them. But don't worry I'm sure we'll catch them soon." Was that supposed to cheer me up or knock me into another comma?

"that's okay. I don't care. They didn't hurt me at all." I sighed thankful that Ulqui, Mat, and Kyo were all safe, for the time being.

"Can I come in?" A knock came from the door; Dads'.

"Sure, I was just leaving for a captains meeting anyway." Unohana said in her preppy voice exiting the room.

"Are you okay? If they hurt you then-" I stopped him not wanting to get the details on my boyfriends possible death.

"No, they didn't. Really it's okay. They were going to let me go since a senseless kill wouldn't have been necessary. It wasn't like they wanted to go around killing all in sight." I said trying to defend Ulqui along with going with his original excuse for not killing me in the first place.

"And I passed out." I concluded gripping the covers in shaking fists. My eyes wanted to tear, my heart wanted to ache, and my mouth wanted to spill the truth, but if I did any of those, Ulqui would never be allowed near me.

"That was probably my fault." Dad admitted pulling up a chair to the side of my bed. I didn't respond to that since the only truthful thing I could say was 'yeah it kind of was.'

"But," my dad said changing the topic, "I do need to know, if you said they didn't hurt you at all then…" he paused bending over so his hands were covering his mouth, his eyes turning serious like sharp daggers wanting to tear someone to shreds, "Why are you dead?" And there I was stuck between my own lie and dad.

"Uh, that is, well…" I wasn't as good liar. What could I say? Only a person close to me would be able to pull my soul out of my body.

"Never mind. If you want to tell me, then by all means, but if it's a secret then I can't beat it out of you like I would anyone else." His voice, lightening, it was always a good sign when humor was involved. He defiantly knew when to leave me alone. I'm going to assume he learned to do the opposite of what his dad did. But then again…maybe he learned it from grandpa to begin with.

I almost nodded, but that'd been a give away, so I vouched for the other option, changing topics, "Where's mom?" I asked looking around the room incase she popped in.

"Who knows, probably gloating to all her friends saying how she obtained so much Chappy merchandise without using a cent of 'her' money." He said, his temper raising an octave.

"Oi! Don't talk ill of Rukia." Renji said sliding into my room, giving dad a hard smack in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Dad said, anger becoming more apparent as him and Renji started on their argument.

"Someone's got to protect Rukia." he said smugly sliding his hands into his pockets.

"That 'someone' would be me, jackass." He grunted, gritting his teeth.

"Exactly, someone's got to protect her from you." Renji said grinning.

"Oh, right I forgot you needed to find a different position after getting kick to the curb." It was dad's turn to grin.

"Why you-" Renji started, but was interrupted by the screams of pain being emitted by both grown men.

"Ow, Rukia, what the hell was that for?" Both grunted, rubbing their now throbbing heads after my mom's strike.

"For arguing over something idiotic and for doing it in front of our bed written daughter, who may I remind you is in a hospital." Mom shouted, pointing to me.

"That's okay mom, oddly I think I'm immune to their dog fights." I said smiling, not wanting dad to get beaten up further, especially after he saved me from explaining 'the truth'.

She smiled in my direction, but once her head was turned toward her best friend and husband, well let's say you wouldn't want to be them. "Oh look at that, got to run." Renji added quickly running out the door.

"Shit." dad mumbled as if defeated. Now, let me explain what shit meant in dad's dictionary: Shit (Adjective) To describe when Ichigo is in deep trouble with the love of his life without any chance of escape.

"I heard Masaki was awake!" Ichi screamed running into my room.

"No." I said sarcastically as he ran to the side of my bed.

"have you been home? Or rather 'talked' to anyone from home?" I asked putting emphasis on talked. Hopefully he'd figure who I was asking about.

"No, haven't been home. Training!" He was overly joyful I could tell.

Another knock sounded from the door, the room was beginning to get too cramped for my liking, but hell why not add another person? Entering the room was not one or two people, but practically every captain minus Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. I knew Hitsugaya was away on business, but I assumed Kenpachi wasn't allowed in the hospital in general since he probably landed half the people here to begin with.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" I said, the base of the sentence drenched in sarcasm.

"Well, the meeting mere minutes ago confirmed our decision." the captain commander said in an expressionless tone.

"What decision?" Dad spoke up sounding defensive.

"Ah, of course it's not something that's set in stone." He assured dad's uprising suspicion.

"And this 'decision' is?" Mom questioned stepping next to dad. Me and Ichi were being blocked by both parents, we felt very confused to say the least.

"We'd like to extend an invitation for your children to stay here in soul society that way they'd be able to learn to control their shinigami powers. And again you could refuse this proposal." He concluded finishing the ugliest sentence, that I may have heard yet in my lifetime. Why is it so hideous to me? Well, anything that keeps me away from Ulqui sounded ugly.

"Well?" He said getting impatient like he had something more to be doing.

"Don't ask us," Dad started.

"But-" Mom said, probably wanting to disagree immediately. Mom was one of those parents that liked being in the same world as their children at all times. Wow, my life is so screwed up, cause that sentence actually made sense.

"It's not our decision to make." he finished sounding strangled with distraught.

"no" I immediately said not giving it a second thought. Ichi seemed to be torn between the middle though.

He opened his mouth not once, but twice both times not saying a word. His choice was stay here learn, be with Sam or stay cooped up at home, his love so far out of reach. "Then I decline-" I cut him off with a sharp jerk from his shoulder down to my mouth.

"Stay! There's nothing for you at home. Don't do it for my sake." I whispered making sure no one could hear the contents of our conversation.

"But, you're my sister-" he started

"And you're my brother. Do it for me. Hell, we may argue a lot, but I do care about you and I know you, this is what you want!" I was proud of the heart filled speech, two in the last week. Wow I was on a role.

"You probably want more alone time with Ulqui since there's that whole two hour time slot when neither are home." I actually never thought of that, but it was a good idea. I gave him a skeptical look.

"You'll get more alone time with Sam!" I gestured attempting to make the stubborn guy make the right decision, turning the conversation to my favoring.

His face brightened as he stood back up, "I'll stay." He said with a smile forming across his mouth.

"Great, your squad will be determined tomorrow." The head shinigami said before turning to leave.

"Wait, he's not ready to be in a squad! What about the academy?" Mom pleaded, knowing how dangerous actual shinigami work could get.

"After seeing Ichigo we are pretty sure after a week or so, he should get into the swing of things. Plus, I've heard that Ichigo had already taught him the basics." He said matter of factly. Dad stepped back, or well more like away from his wife.

"You what?" she said through gritted teeth. I knew if we'd been in an enclosed environment then dad would have been beaten to a bloody pulp. Mom had strict rules about fighting in our household, 'no training until after you've received a zanpactou.' Odd slogan, but it did the job, especially when it was accompanied with a murderous voice.

So, as anyone could see this was going to be a long day. Just a little longer until I could see Ulqui, but why did time tick by so slow? Damn clock, must be broken!

**A/N: Short yes, Crappy yes. Sorry I'm a little under the weather, don't know why ,but yeah. Might be my time of the month?-Your Neko Writer**

**SAME IDEA IS APPLIED FROM LAST CHAPTER, A REVIEW EQUALS AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUT THIS TIME THE SELECTION WILL BE MORE TO YOUR LIKING I GUARANTEE! **

**XxXxXxXxIMPORTANT!xXxXxXxX**

**BY THE WAY I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! SO, THAT MEANS GET TO 70 REVIEWS AND YOUR GOLDEN! AND I SUGGEST GETTING THEM IN BY TOMORROW SINCE TODAYS MY LAST DAY TO GET ANY SLEEP!**


	14. What am 'I' doing here?

**A/N: Yeah, so yeah! **

(Masaki POV)

We were finally back home, it felt great to sit on my bed, kicking my feet out on my own quilt. Did anyone ever realize that there was a time difference? It was nine there, yet four here. Oh well ,that made it better for me; more hours to sleep. Stupid school depriving me from sleep…hey wait a minute does this mean Ichi gets to drop out?

I was interrupted from my fuming thoughts when a shadow crossed my room. At first I thought maybe a tree branch or something outside my window, but then I realized the closest tree was across the street. Maybe it was my over reactive imagination, after all I'd been in a comma like state for a week.

Next came a creak in the floor bored, practically next to me. This most defiantly was not my imagination. I turned on an impulse revealing nothing but air itself. What the hell was going on? My temper was rising, slowly but surely.

"Damn it! Who ever is sneaking around get out of my room!" I said as loud as possible without waking my parents who had just crashed in their room.

"You don't want your boyfriend to greet you?" A familiar voice sounded behind me, on the bed.

"What was that all about? You couldn't just announce yourself?" I question leaning back on his body behind me.

"Where's the fun in that?" he answered in a laugh kissing me 'Spiderman' style on the mouth. (The kissing scene in the rain, upside down)

"Oh, I've had enough 'fun' all week to last an eternity. I don't need anymore." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, would you care to explain the long absence? I was worried sick. Just leaving you there was the most horrible thing I could have ever managed especially when I had no clue what happened." he said sincerely wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"Oh, well that was caused by an over dosage of reiatsu." I answered not wanting to get crushed by all the worry he produced in the past week.

"And from that you were out for how long?" he said incredulously.

"yeah, that's what I said. Apparently it'll be happening on a more constant basis." I said bummed that being near too many high spiritual beings will ultimately make me pass out for hours. Thank goodness Unohana assured me that the time gaps will get smaller and smaller as I get more used to this body.

"Does that mean I should go? After all your dad, mom and I are all under one roof. Hell having your dad here alone should be pushing it." he said earnestly, but he seemed sad to even suggest such a thing.

"But I don't want you to leave. We've been apart so long." I was pouting now, snuggling into his chest.

"Alright I'll stay, but on one condition, if you start feeling faint or what not then tell me." he stated with the most serious face he could muster. I nodded, but I wasn't sure how reliable that nod was since I'd do next to anything to make him stay.

"Do you want to know what I've been dieing to do all week?" he asked with a grin across his lips.

"What?" I wondered, not knowing what could have been on his mind this entire time…wait that was a lie.

"This" He stated briefly before diving in to attack. His arms wrapped around my body, flipping me onto my back. My mouth was pushed against his the whole entire movement as he secured my arms above my head. His body felt so warm pressed against my bare soul, literally.

He brought together both of my hands using only one of his own to hold them to the pillow above. The now spare hand wandered around my body, starting to advance up my red tang top that I had recently changed into. He played with my bra strap as if nothing else could bring him much more pleasure, his kiss deepening at the same time.

Soon his tongue was practically dieing to escape the dungeon it seemed to be tortured in, ultimately it broke free conquering my mouth as its own. It was rare for tongue to be used, but on the off occasion it was, well wow. But after the king of the land retreated back to base the delightful moment came to a stalemate.

"If that's what I get for staying away for a week, then maybe I should go away for another month, see what's in store for me then?" I laughed feeling our cheeks rub against one another; love educed friction.

"That my love was only a day of anticipation, your parents would go medieval on me if I let all my feeling at this moment splurge onto you." he whispered into my ear with a sexy voice. My face turned red in a blush, since that thing he was talking about was like a taboo word; sex.

We never did it before, but it wasn't like it hadn't crossed my mind. I never actually brought the subject up since well, like he said dad would go medieval on him or better yet bankai.

I sighed exhausted, my eyes closing. Ulqui though quickly jumped off, clearing half the room. "What was that for?" I asked. "Do I have bad breath?" I questioned myself, blowing air into my hand cupped around my mouth.

"No, never. It's just that I don't want you to pass out on me again." he said walking back over to my current position.

"Your kissing expertise is exhausting! That's what made me deprived of energy." I said giggling.

"I have a master teaching me. It's no wonder that I'm so good." he added, picking me up off the bed, actually cradling me in one arm, and folding back the covers with the other. Slowly he placed me under the quilt, brining the blanket back over my body.

"You should rest though, you look tired in all seriousness." he said in a stern voice.

"How 'bout you lay with me and will call it a deal?" I questioned wondering what his response would actually be.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, but agreed to my request. He too slid under the covers, arm protectively around my torso, his face in the crook of my neck. If I had to sleep forever, this would defiantly be how I would be taken under; in Ulqui's strong arms. Both me and him fell fast asleep all too quickly.

Unrenowned to either of us, a pair of amber eyes lurked in the door way. They were filled with intensity, but not that of an enraged person, more like an agreement between two persons that was silently made. A feeling of knowing fluttering through them. He could not yell nor disturb the moment for what would he say? Disagree with the situation? That'd make him a hypocrite, for he remembered back to a time when that used to be him and the girl beside was now his wife. It killed to watch this girl sleep next to 'him', hell he wanted to shred 'him' to pieces at the moment for even touching her, but couldn't bring his body to do it since his heart forbade him to do so. The person said not a word, but creaked the door shut; his eyes disappearing into the dark hallway filled with so many emotions that he himself couldn't beat back the tear that rolled down his cheek. His baby girl was growing up; it was inevitable, but he wanted so hard to believe that her innocence could last just a little longer for soon her innocence would be stolen away not only from 'him', but by many more events that were bound to happen. Time loved to repeat itself; and for Ichigo Kurosaki it loved to play awful games that were horrendously hard to bring to an end to and that's why he couldn't bare the thought of what it had in store for his only daughter.

The bright light of morning rays shone through my blinds swallowing my being in sun. Something was off, I wasn't alone. A warm figure rested besides me; a protective arm still tangled around my waist. I turned my body to see the sight of Ulqui; sleeping. He looked so peaceful, his mouth open about an inch, his eyes fluttering in his sleep. I couldn't help but stare at the sight, it was one that I wouldn't mind waking to ever morning for the rest of my life.

"Masaki, breakfast." Mom's voice rang from downstairs disturbing my illusions. In a sharp movement I shot up, practically knocking Ulqui off the bed. Wait, strike that; I did knock him off the edge, making a large crash rumble through the house.

"Huh? What?" Ulqui responded in a sleepy voice, apparently not ready to wake up just yet. He rubbed his head yawning wondering what happened and how he ended up on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-screamed at him making sure I wasn't audible to my parents.

"What are you doing here?" he retaliated looking at his surroundings, "Wait, where am I? Oh shit, I fell asleep." He added quickly scurrying off the ground, crashing into the dresser a moment later.

"Ouch." He moaned gripping his head where he hit.

"What if my parents walked in here?" I said frantically going over to comfort him, kissing his 'boo-boo'.

"We could have bigger problems then your parents. What if higher ups sent someone searching for me and saw us? They could be reporting what they saw this very minute." He stood up pacing the room, in a very stressed out state.

"Don't worry," A alien voice sounded from the windowsill. On top sat Mat, "They only sent me. I have to say I've never seen you sleep so off guard. It was cute." He mocked hoping off, jumping to the floor.

"Well ,that's a relief." Ulqui sighed, exhaling the long held in breath.

"Masaki? Are you okay? There was a crash?" Mom's voice was getting closer to my door.

"Both of you have to get out now!" I whispered pushing them towards the window, pushing them practically out it. Of course before Ulqui left he gave me one last peck on the cheek.

"yeah, I'm fine, just slipped." I spoke on cue as the door creaked open revealing my mom. She was wearing normal morning attire; a black tang top and purple flannels. I had to say it was pretty cool having a mom that never aged. But then again explaining her appearance was always a hard task when friends came over.

"well, breakfast is done." She said in a cheery tone. She was always proud of her cooking.

I waved her out of my room starting to pick up everything that had fallen in this mornings events. My quilt laid spread out through half of my room twisted and demented in different directions, my lamp on top of my dresser shattered sadly, and my alarm clock balanced haphazardly on the edge of my nightstand.

"Well, at least the alarm clock didn't break." I sighed walking over to the dresser, but within arms reach the alarm sounded making it vibrate off the table shattering on the floor, "This has got to be a bad omen." I grunted to myself returning to my cleaning.

After the mess was no where in sight I ran over to my closet swinging the doors wide open. Everything was how I left it, in a tangled mess; tees on the top shelf and shorts, pants on the bottom. I grabbed the first things I could untangle being a one side strapless blue shirt with dark blue plaid short-shorts, gold lines running in between the squares. After throwing those onto my bed, I slid open the drawer under the main section of the closet revealing a neat and tidy underwear drawer, that was most certainly how I hadn't left it. My bra's were nicely lined on one side while my underwear on the right were all orderly. In the middle of the two lingerie sections was a folded up note reading:

_Your underwear collection is quite something. I enjoyed 'organizing' them very much, too bad the owner isn't here to subdue their loneliness as well as my own. Desperately waiting your return,_

_-Ulqui_

The note made me want to call Ulqui back to hug him, but the other half of me wanted to strangle him for digging through my underwear drawer. I carefully folded the note back up, putting it where it was originally found. That piece of paper will forever remain in that drawer for if I ever for some reason need a reminder of the person that made me want to keep going I'll have it.

"Where's dad?" I asked looking around the kitchen seeing someone was absent.

"Work, he left at about seven." She said, her voice saddening some. To tell the truth I felt sorry as well, we had only gotten home at five that means the amount of sleep he got was very limited.

"Oh." We ate in silence without Ichi's loud tactics. He had opted to stay in soul society to train and what not. We were still waiting on news of what squad he would represent.

Breakfast finished, and everything was basically back to normal in the household. Mom and I preoccupied the day with cleaning and dusting until noon. That's when everything got a little more interesting.

The door bell rang sending chilling waves up my spine. It felt like something bad was conjuring up somewhere or as I found out outside my front door. I opened the front door, mom in close pursuit curious to see who it was.

"Oh my god." I screamed seeing my dad, unconscious, body limp being hoisted to the door by Ulqui. Worst of all both men were accompanied by hollow masks and lots of blood. What exactly happened in the last three hours?

**A/N: Wow, cliff hanger! I know that I said I wouldn't post till 70 reviews, but it's my sister's 13****th**** birthday, so this chapter is dedicated to her! HAPPY BIRTHDAY COURTNEY…or on here courtcourt1465978, too bad she hates bleach haha, we're polar opposites, she's a high school musical fanatic. Either way I love her to death even if she is a anime hater. -Your Neko Writer**

**Sorry to you all! This wil be my last fast upate since school starts back up tomorrow! Why? Well, spring break is over, sadly.**

**IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!**


	15. the truth?

**A/N: This chapter is going to be really fun to write! Can't wait to get all your reviews!**

(Masaki POV) Ichi is going to come in later on in the story, sorry.

Dad, unconscious and blood drenched was being held up by my own boyfriend Ulqui who was equally blood soaked. Both had hollow masks attached to their faces.

I store, confused, scared, and nervous. My body was going to collapse I could feel the urge starting to overwhelm by joints.

"Ichigo." My mom whispered to herself as horror-struck as me. She rushed to her husband's side letting him fall onto her. Dad's eyes opened a sliver, he groaned, but instantly passed out again. Both mom and dad fell to the floor, his weight overwhelming her. I didn't have time to see my dad for Ulqui just as quickly collapsed into my arms.

"Mom!?" I didn't know what to do; try to explain reasoning for why my boyfriend looks like this or beg for help. This was something that I could never be prepared for in a million years.

"We need to get them cleaned, bandaged and to a couch." She said this like this had happened before. Which according to her it has, she used to give dad guilt trips explaining in detail as to how much effort it'd take to take care of him after a rough fight.

I placed Ulqui gently on the ground helping mom drag dad to a couch we covered with plastic trash bags, then afterwards we did the same for Ulqui. We stripped them down of clothes, leaving pants since we couldn't find any big wounds below the waist. To my surprise, Ulqui had a gapping hole in his chest, but according to mom that was natural. Dad had gashes down his chest, two or three decent sized ones, and a few deep scrapes along the arms. Ulqui was the same only had the added blood gushing down the part of his face that wasn't covered by a mask.

"Here. Take a damp cloth and compress the wound, it should stop the bleeding after a while." I did as I was told pressing down on the bleeding spots earning a few grunts from the unconscious Ulqui. It looked so painful. What happened? Dad had never been dragged home before, blood was always present, but never to this extent.

"I think it stopped." I sighed, thankful the blood flow was stopping.

"Now wrap the bandages around the wounds. It'll have to do until I can call Unohana." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"No! You can't! Ulqui, they'll take him away from me. Please mom, don't!." I pleaded hoping somewhere in her she'd find the same kindness she used on me and extend it to Ulqui.

"I can't just leave Ichigo unattended to. Ulqui or not I need to call." She said regretfully, pulling out her cell phone. I couldn't help but cry. My head lay on Ulqui's bloody chest, I didn't care how crimson I grew as long as I could remain here, by his side.

"Urahara," my ears perked up, Urahara wasn't attached at all to soul society, only for specific incidences. "I need some assistance." She concluded closing her cell phone.

"thank you mom!" I said hugging the life out of her, wiping the tears out of my eyes behind her back.

About five minutes later Urahara knocked at the door, but of course coming in of his own accord anyway.

"What's the problem Mrs. Kurosaki?" he said cheerfully, walking in holding a heavy duty medical kit, a label saying 'Ichigo' on the front. He had such a weird sense of humor.

"What do you think?" She barked out him pointing to the men laying on the couches.

"Two? Who's the-" He looked directly at the mask upon Ulqui's face, grinning unexpectantly.

"An espada? That's interesting, why would the Kurosaki's be harboring an injured Espada? Aren't you the people that are in charge of destroying them?" His grin remained firm as he walked over to the couches sitting next to me opening the bag, pulling out blue colored bandages. I looked at them awkwardly

"It paralyzes, Ichigo has a tendency to jump up as soon as consciousness kicks in." Urahara laughed, working on dad first. Once he finished that task he went over to Ulqui examining him carefully.

"What's his name?" he asked glaring at me.

"Ulqui." I responded, zoning out to the look of Ulqui's scratched up face.

"So, you are the one with the ties to the boy. Kind of figured, since he looks closest to your age." He laughed, starting to bandage him. I took this moment of silence to see what mom was up to, she stood in the corner arms crossed not sure of what to do. I knew I caught not only her in a bad situation, but the whole Kurosaki family.

"will he be okay?" I pleaded, hoping he wasn't severely injured.

"Yeah, it just looks like he got caught in cross fire. So, tell me what exactly happened?" He asked turning to me.

"well, I'm not exactly sure, but Ulqui brought dad home then fainted." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it wasn't something I had exactly mastered as of yet.

"How well do you know this espada? After all it'd take a lot for a cat to drag a mouse home unharmed." I hated when he talked it freaking riddles.

"He's um, my uh boyfriend." I squeaked out the last word, waiting for the response.

"Ha, that's really interesting. A shinigami and an espada dating? This world has defiantly obtained a new level of insanity." he murmured, a grin in company the whole time.

"So, you said they'll be paralyzed?" I said changing the topic, "How long?"

"About a day or two." He returned, packing up his bag.

"wait! He can't be that'd cause-" He cut me off. I knew they'd just send another search party.

"Masaki, please do not lead me to assume you know specifics about their way of life cause that'd put you at great risk for betrayal charges in soul society." He gave me a stern glance, "I'll forget what I saw and heard, but be warned keep this strictly in the confounds of this household." With that he stood, said bye to mom and left with one last glance at the sleeping espada on the couch.

"Rukia?" Dad voiced moaned from the couch besides mom. It looked like dad was up.

"Dad! What happened?" I hollered forgetting about their tender states.

"Masaki, not so loud, you'll wake the dead." He replied grinning.

"Stop being an idiot and tell us what happened!" Mom added in as anxious as me.

"I was caught off guard. Besides I was having an off day to start." he said flat out trying to get up.

"In other words," mom continued looking at me, "He was sleep deprived and slacked off."

"Oi! You called Urahara didn't you? Damn it!" Dad yelled struggling, but soon found himself paralyzed in place. Both of us laughed until we heard coughing come from behind us on the other couch.

"Ulqui!" I rushed back over on my knees to his side.

"Where am I?" he said groggily. He glanced around the room, then at me, smiling, but then turning to my parents, he frowned.

"You basically passed out on my steps." I confessed glad he was okay.

"Huh? So I did make it. Well," he directed the second half of the sentence towards my parents, "as you can see I'm not human, an espada as I assume you figured." His honesty confused me, even if my parents did know, why not try to hide it to the best of your ability?

"Lying is a bad habit, Masaki." Ulqui whispered in my ear, attempting to lean up further, but soon found he couldn't.

"Don't bother my wife called the pervert over." Dad grunted still annoyed to be paralyzed. "It'll be hard to move for about two days. Him and his fucking experiments." Mom looked like she wanted to slap him, but she restrained herself from doing so.

"Sorry next time I'll make sure you die on the living room rug when you're dragged home." Mom barked at him. Of course I knew she would never sit idly while Dad died, she loves him too much.

"What do you mean two days!?" Ulqui shouted. His worry was growing by the second.

"Urahara was the twelfth division captain, now he lives here unattached to soul society. And he's kind of perfected medical techniques for use on my father. The problem is dad is stubborn, so he had to make things to keep dad from moving around. That's where that blue bandaging comes into play; it paralyzes." I figured starting from the beginning rather than the end would help Ulqui understand what was going on a little better.

"But what if-" dad cut him off.

"Now's probably the worst time to be arguing, for one it's useless to try and two we need to have a little chat anyway so I suppose everything worked out for the better." Dad said grinning at my boyfriend. What would this 'talk' involve? I gulped not wanting to know the answer.

Ulqui gulped along with me, "And you don't have to worry, at the moment there's no threat against you." Mom added in a sweet voice, yet there was a menacing tone accompanied by it.

(About an hour later after lunch)

"Rukia, you couldn't order take out?" Dad moaned, his stomach grumbling. It didn't seem too happy with him. Both me and Ulqui laughed. My boyfriend had gotten more comfortable in the past hour, realizing it was pointless to attempt anything what-so-ever.

"Nope, now let's get down to business. I'm still curious as to what happened? You gave us half an answer." Mom said sitting at the end of dad's couch, I on Ulqui's.

"Well, six hollows were coming at me, I didn't think much of it, but apparently lack-there of sleep can effect ability. Quickly I used most of my strength to finish them off, but then an unexpected cero hit me from the side and that's when everything went blank." dad glared at Ulqui to continue the story.

"I happened to be in the area at the time when I felt the mass of reiatsu, so I wanted to see what was going on. The fight itself was quite enjoyable to watch I have to admit, but then I saw one of them release a cero at the last second, aimed towards Mr. Kurosaki. It was a last minute decision, but I got myself involved jumping between the blast and him, of course I had to let my mask out, it'd been impossible to survive without doing so. Never did I actually intend to expose myself for security purpose as you could assume, but it happened anyway. So, now I'm being harbored in a household with shinigami, that I'm sure wouldn't give it a second thought to kill me." he concluded looking like he spilled his guts.

"Like we'd hurt you after saving the dumb ass?" Mom spoke pointing at dad, who looked pissed at the statement.

"Oi!" Dad shouted. This would be an interesting two days.

"So, Ulqui can stay in Ichi's room until he can move again." Mom said pointing upstairs.

"Let me explain this to you," dad cut in with a menacing look, "Ichi's room is on the right, Masaki's is on the left and in between is my room. Got it?"

Ulqui shook his head, but I could see disappointment in his eyes. I wouldn't put it past myself it lined my eyes as well.

**A/N: Well, this is the final chapter in Masaki's view for a few chapters, we're reverting to Ichi for the next two days so yeah! Hope you enjoyed, Review, if you want preview tell me so, etc.- Your Neko (Sleep deprived) Writer**


	16. REFERENCE?

**Reference Page:**

**For you people who are getting extremely confused with the huge cast of characters in the story…so this page is for reference…**

**Anyway…**

**Ichigo: Duh!**

**Rukia: Duh!**

**Ichi: Ichigo and Rukia's son**

**Masaki: Ichigo and Rukia's daughter**

**Ulqui: Masaki's boyfriend**

**Samantha (Sam): Ichi's girlfriend**

**Kyo: Ulqui's roommate/friend (8)**

**Mat: Ulqui's roommate/friend (6)**

**Dan: Ichi's roommate/friend**

**Tucker: Ichi's roommate/friend**

**Most likely this list will get additions so, don't get too disappointed when a thing that pops up reads new chapter…**

**Okay this is where I'm also putting my apology to all of you who I'm greatly apathetic to since I stalled so long…well, not stall, but take so damn long. I'm been so amazingly busy! Finals people! So freaking close!! But I really feel bad for the girl who's story I edit, a whole month!! I mean seriously! Anyway, sorry forgive me and as for my other stories I'm working on it….- Your apathetic Neko Writer**


	17. How do you know this?

**Previously: **Ichi:(Since it's been forever and then some) Ichi elected to stay behind in soul society to start training, not to mention he wanted to be near Sam…as of yet his squad had not been determined..

Sam: Ulqui's secret had been exposed, both Ichigo and Ulqui had been dragged home bloody. Urahara had came over tending to wounds, but the special healing bandages paralyzed both, limiting movement…now Ulqui is stuck there for at least two days…

**A/N: Well, I had no idea how much everyone was getting sick of Masaki, I'll try to fix that in a few chapters, for now we'll stick with the Ichi Arc.**

(Ichi POV)

It felt weird being away from home, family, etc. The scenery had defiantly changed, how I'll get used to sharing a room who knows, but one thing is for sure this was where I belonged for the time being; with other shinigami.

Training had been working out great I had to admit, kidou though defiantly not one of my strong points. They stuck me with Renji since I knew him the best…too bad he sucked at kidou too. My squad was finally going to set off on my first hollow hunt. It was a let-down to know how inexperienced one is compared to everyone around you.

"All division eleven report to the training grounds." A voice boomed out of the speakers hovering over sereitei. I starred off into the distance, the sun radiating high over all of soul society. My seat that had been a sandy roof top suddenly felt too stiff or hard for me to sit. The hunt was going to start soon and I wasn't sure if I was ready.

"I repeat division eleven report to training grounds." The voice echoed again. I was thankful that the said squad wasn't mine. I don't think I'd been ready.

"division four, five, and twelve all report to your respective transfer stations." Luck was on my side; my squad was still left in the dark.

As to how I figured this system worked was like this: Three divisions report to the real world in small groups of four; two groups belonging to each division. While that goes on the next division to step in waits at training grounds; this role at the moment would be purveyed by division eleven. One squad gets soul society guard duty; supposedly this was established after the winter war. The last seven either have clean up duty or get the day off. What I wouldn't give to have the day off, to spend with Sam.

"division four, two, seven, eight, and ten clean up duty." my ears perked up, my knees slightly shaking.

"Damn it! The suspense is killing me!" I shouted into the air rubbing my hair out of place.

"division six…guard duty. The rest of you have a day off." I sighed, of course guard duty my lucky day.

I hoped off the roof heading towards the gates to the outside districts. I wondered who my group would consist of. Hopefully people who won't get in my way. Yeah, I was that cocky!

My insides instead of shaking violently with nervousness were lined with anxiousness. What was I expecting? A blood filled death match? A pack of rabid hollows? Probably…but likely? No. Bummed with my conclusion I walked, steady paced to the sereitei gates.

When I got there I was greeted with the familiar persons. Both male and fit. One with black hair that went just past his ears; you know the one every guy craves for to impress girls while the other had dirty blonde pulled into a loose pony tale. Both with green eyes.

"What took so long? We've been waiting for at least twenty minutes." The dirty blonde moaned; this was Dan.

"this place is at least five miles long, cut me some slack." I yawned back, both hands folded behind my head.

"Whatever. Come on we're late already." Tucker said, not seeming to care at all. Not something to get worked up over though; he's always like that in the morning; a morning emo.

"Nervous at all?" Dan screamed in my ear, gripping my head in a headlock.

"Why would I be? It's guard duty." I said with a disappointed slur. How much I would have liked to have gone out on a real mission.

"You never know. There's a rumor that early this morning a espada sighting took place near the north gate. Hence where we're going." By his tone I knew he was trying to freak me out…well he'd have to try harder; I have too much pride to run.

"Wait, I know what you're going to say next, this 'espada' targets people with orange hair." From the look on his face I could tell I stole his next line.

"you're no fun Kurosaki.. No that?" He sighed walking normal pace along side me again.

"Actually," Tucker spoke! , "he's not lying…two were spotted at four or so." We both store wide eyed, partially because he actually contributed to the conversation this early.

"I wasn't lying!?" Dan gulped, "Shit! Two!?" The talk of espada was something younger shinigami did close to never. We were too inexperienced to actually confront one, why scare ourselves?

Three hours of guard duty and nothing, no espada, no hollows, no nothing just the blowing wind. My highlight of the morning was Dan falling asleep standing up crashing to the ground. The same scenery of the forest was starting to get to me, I swear a few times streaks of white crossed my view.

"got any fives?" Dan asked staring intently at the three cards in front of his face.

"Fuck this. We've been here for hours and nothing." I moaned falling back onto the dirt, sand crap.

"welcome to the exciting life of a shinigami" Tucker said from a few feet away leaning against a tree, a black hat tilted over his eyes.

"Yeah, well I…" I stopped hearing a shifting in the bushes. "Wait a sec I'll be right back." I whispered getting up, gripping the hilt of my nameless zanpactou.

I wandered into the forest, a good hundred feet from my roommates; I was out of sight. Another shifting, I turned on impulse drawing my zanpactou…someone was here, I could sense it.

"Who the fuck is there?" I screamed, but not loud enough to alarm the others.

"We just have to ask a question." A calm voice came from behind a tree. An espada, purple globed mask decorating half his face, stepped out of concealment.

"And you're?" I asked, my hand twitching with excitement…action…action…action… that's all that would repeat in my mind.

"Kyo. And this is Mat." Another one, only this one came from a tree branch jumping next to Kyo; hands in pockets looking nonchalant.

"And you honestly think I'd leave two Espada's alive just because you're asking me to?" I chucked not only at them, but my bluff.

"Listen. We really don't want to…" I cut them off with a slash of my zanpactou. A yellow light erupted from the tip, like cutting a piece of cake only leaving a color trail. It was cool!

"Alright kid. We just wanna know if you've seen our friend." Mat groaned; his own zanpactou grinding against mine.

"Kid? You look just about as old as me. And two don't underestimate me." There's that lovely ego of mine.

"You've got guts. You might be worth a fight. Kyo we can just get another guy for information. This one might be unable to recall anything after I'm done here." Mat laughed obviously hyping himself for the fight.

"We don't have time. If he's not found soon we're screwed along with 'her'." Kyo shouted at the kid still grinning with excitement. But the unexpected happened, he backed off.

"You got lucky." he snarled spitting on the floor.

"I don't know if you realize this or not, but if you don't help us shinigami will get hurt." Kyo's voice was sincere enough to the point where I believed him.

"Fill me in on the details and I can tell you whether or not I can help." I grunted still not sure as to what to do.

"You see we can't tell you much besides a girl shinigami will get hurt in more ways than one if we don't find this espada we're looking for. He's 'bout our age brown hair, dark red eyes." I gulped I knew this description all too well.

"Is his name Ulqui?" I snarled at my own words. How I hated this guy.

"yeah, how'd you know?" Mat asked amused.

"wild guess." I humored them.

"Do you no or not?" Mat said looking more desperate.

"Yeah, I think so." I said knowing the most likely of places he would be.

"Can you take us there?" Mat followed up. I was pretty sure these to were desperate cause for all they knew I was leading them into a trap.

So, after about a good twenty minutes of explaining to my roommates why I was ditching I went through a espada made portal to the living world. Against my better judgment I lead them to my house, which was stupid beyond reason, but I felt obligated to help them.

"Well, my best guess is that he's in here." I said pointing to my house that laid twenty feet in front of me.

I lead both inside, past the living room, past the kitchen…wait where was he? At that moment by chance I glanced at the clock two thirty in the afternoon, so mom should be shopping and dad working. Maybe I wouldn't get in trouble for bringing two Espada's to our house.

"upstairs?" I thought out loud rubbing my chin.

"Hold up. How'd we get here and why would we be here?" Mat asked his guard up every step he took.

"This is actually my house and we're here because the damn espada never leaves." I grumbled checking all the rooms upstairs starting at Masaki's ending with mine. Slowly, I creaked my door open to reveal not one but two people in **my **bed. Two figures, one seeming more bent over the other.

"What the fuck?" I screamed apparently startling whoever was preoccupying my sleeping sanctum.

"Ichi?" Masaki's voice shout out , her body jolting from it's position, the other body still in an unconscious position.

"Ulqui?" Both Kyo and Mat shouted running to the bed side. It was Ulqui alright, but not in the shape I'd last seen him in. He was bandaged head to foot; blood seeping through some of the wraps. He looked quite miserable.

"What the hell happened?" Kyo yelled eyeing his battle scars.

"Long story I'll tell you later. Anyway, I can't move for another day." He replied with regret.

"We don't have a day, maybe an hour tops." Mat shouted ready to strangle Ulqui.

"Well, it's more or less impossible. This blue stuff is like paralyzer tape. Can't move for two days once applied." Ulqui said once again with great regret.

"We'll we're in deep shit now." Kyo moaned placing a hand on his forehead pacing back and forth.

"You're all in deeper shit if you don't explain to me why two espada, my son who's supposed to be in soul society, and my daughter who's supposed to be a good twenty feet away from this room," he emphasized the last part, "are in this room never mind my house." Dad growled like he'd been waken up at three A.M. He leaned on the door frame; blue tape encasing his body as well.

"What happened while I was gone?" I questioned to anyone that could answer.

**A/N: Soooo! Freakin sorry this took forever and then some, but I've been busy. I do have a life to attend to sometimes. -Your Neko Writer**


	18. Can you understand that?

**A/N: Next Chapter wooo!! Trying to get back on track for you people….and that goes for all my stories so that's like one a day a week. Switching topics won't be easy though. Oh well that's my concern not yours…yours is to read this chapter and maybe ****check out some of my other bleach stories!**** There's like four or five to choose one so you can't go wrong.**

(Ichi POV)

"How are you moving?" Masaki gasped amazed at dad's simple task of standing.

"Why wouldn't he be able to walk?" I questioned. Sure dad normally got into some nasty fights, but it's not like he was ever in critical shape.

"You didn't think 'this' would keep me down did you?" He chuckled limping slowly into the room. He may be able to move, but for sure fighting or speed walking at this point would have been an impossible task.

Both the espada backed a foot for ever foot Ichigo gained. Even I could tell they were scared senseless of him. Would I if I weren't his son? Nope, that was a stupid question. I could see Mat fingering the hilt of his zanpactou; he didn't know what to do defend or run.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Dad hissed at no one unparticular. He was pissed to say it bluntly. But then again who wouldn't be? I led our greatest threat to our home; I exposed everyone on the words of two espada.

"We came to get Ulqui, bad things could happen if he's not back soon." Kyo spoke, his voice cracking slightly. I knew the guy for maybe an hour and I already knew that nerve wasn't something he usually partook in.

"And who the fuck gave you permission to come in my home?" Yep, there was the golden question. I was so screwed; thank god dad was immobilized at the moment.

"Him." Mat nodded toward me.

"Ichi…"

"Yeah." I gulped

"Wait for me down stairs." He spoke holding in all his anger and frustration.

"But-" I begged.

"Now!" he barked. I obeyed…to the best of my ability.

I slinked out the door, shutting it to about an inch peeking through the crack in the door.

"Did any other motives draw you to this house?" Dad accused, I heard him lean back on a wall.

"Mr. Kurosaki…" Ulqui couldn't even finish.

"I may trust you at the moment, but that doesn't mean I can trust everyone else in this room." He eyed the two standing in the corner uneasily.

"No, really dad their okay…I sort of know them," Masaki blurted out catching her tongue at the end.

"You know them? What do you do all day frolic with the enemy?" Dad's voice was raising, "Never had I ever had to deal with this type of shit when I was your age. Sure there was your mother, but at least she wasn't a threat." By the time the speech was over I was pretty sure he was talking more to himself.

"Dad I…"

"Nope, just give me a sec." He pinched his nose leaning against the wall with what looked like to be great pain. Now I wasn't sure if it was pain of the heart or wounds.

"Listen, you can chose to believe us or not, but we really need to get Ulqui out of here or else the rest of the espada will find your house. Masaki is important to Ulqui and Ulqui is important to us, so if you can't understand that logic then I'm not sure how you've come to be a dad." This monologue was thoroughly spoken by Kyo. I had new found respect for the guy.

"So, you're telling me because Ulqui's important to you my daughter has become important?" There's a side of dad you rarely see; the sensitive one.

"yeah." Kyo said with a smile glad to be getting somewhere.

"What fucked up logic that is, but I suppose I have no choice but to believe it now do I?" Dad responded; I knew it wouldn't last long.

"So, what are we going to do?" Masaki chimed in looking glad to be back on good turf with dad.

"It'd be helpful to unwrap the evidence don't you think?" Mat said matter-of-factly. Dad wasn't too thrilled by his shrill tone and neither was I, but I held the urge in.

Slowly Masaki unwrapped Ulqui placing the bloody bandages on my bed. So disgusting, but I couldn't help but notice the look in Ulqui's eyes watching her every move. How I hated and despised that horrid look of his? How I wanted to jump him right now for even thinking of looking at her like that? How dare he fall in love with her.

Next, they all helped Ulqui up; Mat and Kyo both holding him up for support. What I got out of it was that they were going to tell 'them' a story about how he was found unconscious and had no idea what happened. So much room for error, yet that'd probably be the plan I'd come up with.

They hoped out the window leaving a saddened Masaki and a still pissed Dad. Man, was I going to get it when they get out of there.

"Ichi." I fell against the door frame surprised to the sudden notice of my presence.

"Yeah" I laughed half heartedly.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do…scold you or thank you. It all depends on if we get a horde of espada attacking us in the morning." he sighed sitting on the edge of my bed. I could see how much he was hurting; I still wasn't sure as to what happened just yet but whatever it was wasn't good.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked curiously hoping for a good response.

"Far from it, but for now yeah. So, who were those two Masaki?" Dad asked in an accusing voice.

"Kyo and Mat. Ulqui's roommates from wherever." She replied then continued, "I met them the last trip to soul society. They're really nice; Mat can smell reiatsu well from far distances and Kyo is insanely smart. Mat was actually the one we helped escape from sereitei." She ended. I remembered that trip…ever since that captain has wanted to dissect me. But I did wonder if they ever made it out.

"Who's 'we'?" Dad asked opening one eye to look up at us.

"Me, Ulqui, Sam, and Ichi." She said but bit her tongue, she knew as well as I she sad too much.

"I've avoided death so far, why do I feel as if you two will be my down fall?" We all laughed, well dad coughed, but it was a would-be laugh.

"Well, now I've seen and heard everything." Mom said from the doorway groceries in hand.

"How long have you been there…honey?" Dad was trying to get some extra points by adding in the sweet talk.

"Long enough to figure out our children have already broken about a fourth of soul society rules that we have broken." She sighed putting down the groceries. "Now explain to me why you're not in bed? Last time I checked this wasn't two days. I should call Urahara just in spite of you." Mom taunted reaching for her cell phone.

"No! Rukia." Dad yelled hoping up a lot quicker than I thought he'd be able to do.

Mom and Dad fought for a good ten minutes; mom holding the cell phone at a distance taunting him until it rang.

"Hello?" Mom answered after a few rings.

"yeah."

"Oh"

"He's fine"

"Yep."

"Understood."

"thanks. Bye."

We all stared at her waiting for her to explain about the conversation. "Well ,apparently you're missing, Ichi…and the last they heard from you you were on guard duty. Your roommates said that you said you needed to consult with my brother about a personal matter…" My mom rose her eyebrow at my obvious lie.

"ha ha, well that is um.." I couldn't think of a lie to cover for my other lie.

"Next time try saying you got to use the bathroom, there's about a hundred different ones you could have been in there. It'd taken forever to find you unlike when you're zoned out to be with one person." Dad whispered in my ear.

"Oi! You! Don't give him skipping advice!" Mom yelled starting the most current fight preoccupying the household. And this was where I snuck back off to soul society and of course on the way think up a damn good lie.

**A/N: A little longer for you people, but of course not as long as it could be. Anyway, I want to get this story to a hundred reviews! Or I'm not even going to consider a sequel when the time comes.**

**-Your Neko Writer**


	19. So this is fate?

**READ**

**EVERYTHING IN BOLD AT THE BOTTOM IS CHANGED BECAUSE FLAT OUT I HATED MY LAST ENDING! MASAKI WAS TOO MUCH OF A CRYBABY SO I WANT TO FIX THAT SOME!!**

**A/N: Sorry once again for the wait ,but life happens you know? Plus, I had a major writing block on everything like I couldn't even write my own stories never mind these ones. So, I'm sorry my brain is so retarded. **

**I HAVE A SCHEDULE ON MY PROFILE OF WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF ANY OF MY STORIES ARE COMING OUT. CHECK IT OUT BEFORE ASKING ME WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE COMING OUT!**

Masaki POV

Ichi went back to soul society and Ulqui went back to…wherever. I though was stuck here and it was the last day of vacation unfortunately. I would have to return to school starting 7AM tomorrow which I wasn't very thrilled about. How would I be able to concentrate? My brother could be facing intimate peril at soul society while my boyfriend could be dead. Who knows what happened to him, it's been two days and nothing; not a word. Of course I was scared out of my mind, but the best I could do was act calm emphasis on the 'act'. So, the best way for me to do that I figure is to beat the heck out of something…which I was doing. Our basement came very handy in times like these.

I hadn't had much time to bond with my zanpactou so now seemed like a better time than ever. Dad had told me about how it manifests into a symbolic figure that only you are able to see. How an old man is symbolic of my dad I'll never understand. Mine as of yet hasn't shown itself to me; maybe I wasn't ready. Was I not good enough to even earn my zanpactou's name?

"Am I destined to live in my brother's shadow?" I screamed out loud flopping on my back into the sand. It was no secret that Ichi had more of a calling than me to being a shinigami. Sure, he didn't know the name of his zanpactou either, but in time wouldn't he be the first of both of us to achieve that goal?

"Depending if you give up." An echoed voice rang from the staircase; it was dads'. He was trotting down steps one at a time for, I think, dramatic effect. He was spending way too much time at Uraharas'.

"I'm not giving up you know, just admitting to my limits." I sighed knowing full well actually how limited those limits were.

"If I let something as insignificant as limits stop me, well," he plopped down next to me in the sand, "I'm pretty sure I'd be dead, possibly your mother as well. You're a Kurosaki and we rarely have limits. I'm not saying it in a way that makes us sound superior because we're not. What I'm saying is that we go for anything that may seem beyond our limits and most the time succeed. And I'm not saying go fight the nearest espada you find because you won't-" Realization struck him, I could see it in his eyes.

"I get it and I understand my whole confusing situation with Ulqui." I sighed at the bad predicament I knew I was in.

"Just watch your back. That's all I'm saying because I won't always be around to back you up." He gave me a noogie while squeezing me tight. I knew he'd be extremely sad if something were to happen because of my self set limitations. That's why I set my goal right there; to have enough strength to protect myself for the people I love.

"I have to make dinner, you keep working on whatever you were doing." Dad gave me a genuine smile then up and left.

I knew what I wanted to do, but the problem was I had no idea how to get there. Did training just come to you? Or was it something taught by others? I had a feeling it was both, but I was fresh out of a mentor and as for the heat of the moment idea, I was drawing a blank.

I sat back down on my butt realizing the pointlessness of standing. My zanpactou glimmered in the light, it attracted my eyes. It's shiny blade never before tasting nor tarnished by blood. For some reason I could tell it didn't want to know. It seemed scared to find out whether or not it would like it or not. For certain I knew it never wanted to know the scent of blood; the touch of blood, but knowing that I could still sense that it realized sooner or later it'll have to be soiled by the cruel methods of the shinigami.

"So, um how does this work?" I questioned myself staring at my zanpactou . It wasn't a question as to whether it was alive or not because I could defiantly feel the power surging through it that was mine, but at the same time wasn't.

"You're too expecting. There's no way you can coax a zanpactou out by staring. It doesn't work that way." A chuckle came from the staircase. I was getting annoyed at all the intruders.

"Thank you Renji. I think I figured that one out." I barked back not giving him the pleasure of looking in his direction.

"I give you advice and you get all snippy?" he started walking back up the steps, I could hear the creeks in the wood, "You'd think that trait would fade away as generations go on." Renji mumbled to himself, but I ignored the insult.

"What are you doing here anyway Renji? I know it wasn't to 'give advice'." If I knew him it was for food.

"Your thinking I came to mooch off your food aren't you? Well, in fact I came on official business I have to take care of with your dad." He acted offended, but I heard him mumble about taco night.

'I wonder what's for dinner tonight?' I thought to myself sarcastically. "Well, no point in just standing here, might as well get changed." I climbed the stairs following the aroma of taco meat. I was right. Renji loved Taco night, he'd always have 'business' to attend to those days. Coincidence? I think not.

"Where's mom?" I asked dad who was hard at work slaying over the stove top. He was a very skillful cook, you'd think some of it would rub off on mom.

"Store." He said absentmindedly. Without a sliver of a worry he started masterfully chopping lettuce like you see the people on the cooking channel doing.

"How is it that you never cut yourself while doing that?" I'd always get envious of his knife skills. Sadly for me I couldn't even use a butter knife without hurting myself.

"I handle my zanpactou everyday and once you've mastered that huge thing you can basically master any form of sword which includes knives." He was still absorbed in his cooking so I let the rest of my questions slip out of my mind and exited the kitchen.

Stair by stair I climbed gripping the railing to the side as I went. It'd be sad if I was subdued by a staircase. The creaking was so familiar, it was odd how I knew the exact sounds and pitches each step extracted when just the right amount of weight was forced upon it… Now this is sad, I'm thinking about sounds stairs make. I must be going mental.

My room was just as I left it clean, but clothes scattered everywhere. The blues mixed with the pink and black. I didn't care one bit, the color pattern just happened to catch my eye. It was something to distract me. Maybe that's what my mind was doing…distracting me from my problems. Thank you brain.

I switched my clothes substituting my shinigami robes for a black tank-top and short plaid pink and white shorts. It was a nice beach combo, too bad odds of me actually going somewhere normal not counting school were slim to none. After all who'd take me? My boyfriend wasn't even human, it wasn't like he knew to take me places like that.

My nose twitched as I got another whiff of taco ingredients. 'taco time!' I cheered in my head, taco night wasn't only Renji's favorite night. I walked down the steps testing my stair 'skills' attempting to get down without a single creak…and I made it! All the way down no noise.

"Hey D-" I cut myself off ducking off in a small cove right before the kitchen.

"It's true. I couldn't believe it either." Renji sighed sitting at a dinning room chair.

"They don't have any motive behind doing that. Not anymore." Dad retaliated sounding agitated.

"Don't be so sure about that we had Urahara do some digging." Renji paused.

"And?" Dad asked stopping his cooking turning to Renji while starring him down.

" The only way to summon the barrier in the living world back is to use a certain spiritual power that would drain a shinigami indefinitely. They wouldn't make it, no matter who it is. No one has that type of power to exert." Renji's voice was more serious than I have ever heard it in my lifetime.

"why do they need the barrier back up? So what people can see them. Is it that big of an inconvenience?" Dad sounded extremely peeved now.

"It's the same reasons we need the barrier up. It makes our job easier, not to mention it's not natural for the veil to be lifted. No human should have to see a glimpse of the afterlife before their time." Renji shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"So, your saying soul society wants them to succeed but at the same time don't?" Dad was piecing pieces together in his mind, you could tell from his facial expression.

"That's what I get from it. But I wasn't done there's more." He paused fear and frustration seemed to line his face.

"How much worse can it be?" Dad gave up on his cooking and joined Renji at the table choosing the chair across from the shinigami.

"Like I said only a certain power could fulfill this, but not everyone has this power. Actually close to none have the blood flowing through them that can achieve reviving the veil. It's one of those ancestor things where it's not because of who you are, but who you were made from."

"How many people have this trait?" Dad sighed folding his hands and sliding them beneath his chin.

"At the moment…I believe six. It's extremely rare. But they have to be active shinigami for it to take affect which makes it… three" He seemed to be leaving some vital information out.

"Renji, who are the three. If you can count them then you must know." Dad's voice began to break and intensify.

"Also, one from the same blood must be used from the espada side as well, it's a strange mess-"

"Damn it! Who are the fucking people, the three shinigami that are supposedly going to recreate this veil?" I could feel his anger from twenty feet away, I'd never seen him like this before.

"Technically, only one is able to do it, at least that's what Urahara is saying." Renji was avoiding something and if even I could figure that out then dad must have realized what he was avoiding by now, he was just waiting for conformation.

"It's us isn't it!? How is that fucking possible!? Of all the thousands of shinigami it just happens to be my family with a curse hung high over our heads. There is no way I can expose my children to all this crap." My hands started to tremble as they clung to the door frame for dear life.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but something has to be done. And I don't think they're going to be willing to give you up." My dad sighed heavily tipping back on his chair.

**"Soul society has another thing coming if they really expect to let one of my kids do it." He spoke swiftly but with great meaning behind every syllable.**

**"I think your not going to have a choice in the matter." Renji's voice rose an octive as he stood up readying his leave.**

**"We'll see." Dad sighed again seeming to drift off into deep thought.**

**"I hope so." Renji slowly paced toward where i was standing, which was also the exit way to the front door. He couldnt catch me overhearing them, dad would be all over me about the touchy subject and i really don't think i could take that.**

**"What's that smell?" Renji stopped literaly a foot away from me. It was definantly my lucky day. **

**"Shit the tacos." Dad scremed jumping out of his chair sprinting to the stove, renji following in suit. Maybe today wasnt so lucky after all, he burnt my taco.**

**I breathed a deep breath mustering all the strength i could just to be able to walk into the room containing the two shinigami. One step after another i said to myself and believe it or not my feet actualy moved with my mind. **

**"What's that smell?" i said trying to contain the shakey undertone of my voice.**

**"Renji made be burn dinner." He mumbled trying to save the taco meat at the same time.**

**"I did not you lying piece of-" Dad punched him before he finished.**

**"Oi, language." I could only giggle. It always made me laugh that Renji practically lived here and he still has never gotten used to controlling what he says. I though didnt care it wasn't like i hadn't heard the language before.**

**"Sorry Masaki." He laughed rubbing the afflicted spot with his hand.**

**"Don't have to apologize to me, try asking for gratitude to the person who's more than willing to punch you again." I walked over to the table and sat down, but that's when a flashback of the previous memory came back to me.**

_**"The only way to summon the barrier in the living world back is to use a certain spiritual power that would drain a shinigami indefinitely. They wouldn't make it, no matter who it is. No one has that type of power to exert." **_

_**"Soul society has another thing coming if they really expect to let one of my kids do it."**_

_**"I think your not going to have a choice in the matter."**_

**Logic finally caught of with me. One of us Kurosaki's would have to die, there was absolutely no way around it. The quesion was who? Of course i could even figure out that answer, but i really wished i wasn't right.**

**"Alright who wants tacos?" Dad said not quite happily, but i could tell he was trying really had not to let his calm fascade give way.**

**"I do!" He wasn't the only one who could claim a disguise of calmness as there own.**

**"Me first!" Renji begged. I wasnt sure if Renji was that good at producing a mask of tranquility or if he really was that hungry. Me knowing Renji quickly assumed the latter.**

**A/N: Too tired so in short. Sorry. And check the SCHEDULE out! In case u didn't read above.**

**A/N 2: Okay so i like this ending a lot better! I really hope everyone thinks to read it or else the next chapter may seem screwed up. Like in the first try Ichigo figures out masaki knows and in this one he doesnt realize that. Oh and i got my laptop back! so expect more fanfic updates faster!**


	20. Can i stop what's to come?

**LAST CHAPTER WAS CHANGED AT THE BOTTOM YOU MUST READ FOR THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE SENSE! Maybe…(IT'S IN BOLD)**

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay, I'm attempting to get back on track! It's hard when my computer privileges were taken away.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

"_When life gives you apples, make lemonade, then laugh as people try to figure out what you did."_

* * *

With the incident of dinner a good four hours away my nerves already had loads of time to cool making the conversation I dreaded the most just a distant memory. I relaxed in my room by myself listening to music. Lately I'd done a lot of this, wondering of the to come events in the process. First there was the whole death thing, then when I realized mine and Ulqui's love was forbidden, now this.

The images came back to me and my body seemed to take its own course guiding me over to my bed. I know to me it become a memory, but this is one of those where it likes to play with your mind making you repeat it time after time. I sighed rolling over on the bed so my face was securely locked into the pillow my arms hugging it so tight I could hear the strings holding it together start to come undone.

"Well, don't you look stressed." I soft, gentle voice came from behind me. Of course it was Ulqui, the master of coming at times of crisis.

"Oh really, I hadn't realized." I wasn't sure if I made the sentence more sarcastic or formed it in the shape of a lie.

"Was that sarcasm or a really bad lie?" Why did I bother when he could read me that well anyway? He walked over towards my bed gracefully slipping on pulling me into his lap as he leaned against the wall.

"A little bit of both. I'm not really sure. Am I that obvious?" I confessed seeing no point in hiding anything.

"No not really, but I know you too well." He smiled pecking me on the cheek while doing so.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked wondering how he could possibly guess everything correctly.

"I wish I could, it'd make my life so much easier." He sighed using his free hand to pull my shirt half way up exposing my stomach before rubbing the said area tenderly.

"I thought you 'know me too well'" I laughed snuggling my head into the base of his throat.

"guessing and knowing are two totally different verbs." He breathed deeply into my hair as I exhaled slowly trying to make the moments go by sluggishly.

"So now your giving me a English lesson?" I pouted turning my body so I was laying on him, chests touching.

"Not that you need one, but it couldn't hurt." He tried to control his laughter as I made the most sour face I could muster.

"Your hilarious." The sour face didn't remain long as I laid back down on his chest breathing in his fragrant aroma.

After a few moments of just sitting there quietly, even though both of us were content with it, Ulqui decided to break up the tranquility,

"Why were you so sullen before?" He asked in a sad, deep sounding voice.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Or you'd leave and never come back." That's what I figured. No way would any sane person stick around with all the misfortune following me.

"I'm still here aren't I? I think with all the things that's already happened I can take one more." He was trying to lighten his mood, but he could not hide from me the heart quenching feeling that was building inside him.

"What if I told you this time was worse than all the others?" I questioned waiting for his answer.

"Then I would say you're lying. There's nothing worse than what has already happened. I've killed you already what could be worse?" The word 'kill' came out as a hiss rather than a normally pronounced word. He leaned me up so I could sit on my own facing him.

"The Kurosaki's having yet again another life threatening curse." I said in a sputter hoping he misunderstood what I said for something joyous and great. With my unfortunate luck these days I had a feeling my stroke of good luck wasn't about to chime in anytime soon though.

"What?" Ulqui flipped out jumping off the bed fast to just start pacing a few feet away.

"It's one of those typical of course stories." I sighed about to repeat what I had over heard a few hours before.

"That makes me feel loads better seeing as all these types of stories revolving around your family always turn out great." Yeah loads of sarcasm dripped from that sentence.

So from that point on I fumbled through every excruciating detail of the destined plan for our family, or one of us. Ulqui looked stunned after I finished, like he just got hit by a bus, but miraculously was still alive, unscathed.

"Your joking right?" I sighed lowering my head to stare at the ground. "Who cares about a stupid barrier?" He was fuming, I could feel the heat and anger radiating from him.

"Clearly both shinigami and espada." My own anger had subsided long ago, so at this moment I could not blame the two worlds for being selfish. In fact if I think about it, I understand that they're not the ones being selfish. It was me. They'd rather sacrifice one person to make an entire planet happy. I on the other hand feel it is selfish to take someone's life for the benefit of all others. How quickly would I throw the world's one possible way to escape their miserable and scared minds just as long as my family was still whole in the end. So really who's mindset was toward the greater good because I know for a fact mine was clearly not.

"Why don't they just take your brother and…" He stopped himself quickly and I knew he deeply regretted saying those words, but I could not just over look them.

"My brother!? I no you don't like him, but he's my twin. He's as much me as I am him, so don't you dare kill my brother off like he's nothing." I knew my anger was misplaced, but Ulqui was the person I grew up with; my own blood. Hell, we're two halves of the same whole…literally. No matter who it was they could not get away with insulting my brother so deeply.

"That's not what I meant Masaki and you know it. I just don't want to see you get hurt." His words tried to calm me down which in any other circumstance would have done the trick, but not this time.

"If Ichi dies, then half of me is dying as well." That was the end of the argument I made sure of it. I could nor would be able to go another round at yelling like this, especially since the receiving party was my Ulqui.

"I think it's time for you to go." I said sadly not wanting to say the words, but I knew they were for both of our own goods.

Ulqui had an expression of hate and sullenness etched into his face. In a mere three strides he was besides the window staring at me like it'd be the last time he was able to look. That scared me to no end.

"I'm sorry Masaki. I really didn't mean it." With that he leapt gracefully out the window, me not even hearing his feet land on the grass below.

'I'm an idiot' I kept repeating in my mind knowing full well all I was just able to do was piss of ultimately someone that could actually kill me. Not only did I do that but I was sure that I crushed my own heart in the process. Ulqui was and still is the world to me and I had single handedly drove him away.

A half hour later i laid in the same position i had been in before Ulqui came. I felt stupid and dumb for saying anything now. It was really not his fault, if anything what he had told me was more proof as to how much he loved me. Of course that also came hand in hand with me figuring out how much he hated Ichi, but Ichi hated Ulqui as well. So, would i have yelled if Ichi had talked like that about Ulqui which was a very good probability?

I turned on my back staring at the blank ceiling, clips of Ulqui going through my mind rapidly. So many memories flooded through me like when he was forced to stab me. i winced at the pain i remembered so clearly and fluently. Then there was when i first met him. I smiled inside my head remembering that day. It was the day I had just found out about my families secret. My running away had been frantic and reckless, i realized that now. I had managed to bump into Ulqui, what he was doing still remains a mystery to me, but he had enough kindness to bring me to a place of relaxation. If i had told Ulqui the truth about myself back then what would he have done? No doubt kill me, right? That's what he was taught to do, as i was taught to depise anything with a mask.

My mind shifted back over to the previos thought about the day i died. Ulqui looked so heartbroken when he saw me that first time in soul society. Of course he thought i was dead, What other reasoning would he have? I'll never forget that tear stained face, it was as of yet the only time i had every seen Ulqui cry. It was also made into my greatest fear to ever see him so miserable ever again. I'd rather die than see that look ever again. I met Mat and Kyo that day as well. That was the hour my whole outlook on everything changed, before i had thought espada were cruel and horrible people. Clearly i was taught wrong seeing as after knowing them for a few weeks as of now they've done nothing but help me out. I thought for sure they'd abandon me after i attracted my dad to them.

Dad... he's always doing whatever he can for me and ichi...and especialy mom. I don't think he'd limit himself to do anything short of dying for us. My thoughts became a violent cyclone composed of memeories where dad had put our lives over his to save us. He'd do anything... even disobey soul society. That's when it struck me, the reality of it all. I wouldnt die nor would ichi, not if dad could help it. He'd protect us to the bitter end.

"No, dad you can't." i whispered to myself in horror. Dad wouldnt stand idle when one of us was in dangers way. He'd sacrifice himself and leave us in the dark until it was too late. I hated him to no end. He was my least favorite person in the world right now. How could he do that to mom, ichi, and me? He'd leave us, but at what cost? Damn it, my family needed him above everyone else. He was the protecter of the house and the cooker!

A thought sprung to mind, one i neither liked nor hated. I would sacrifice myself before it was too late. He wouldnt be able to stop me, no one would...not even Ulqui. That is if Ulqui still loved me. Either way i would die and i would melt to the back of everyones brains slowly over time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I kind of like this chapter, it's kind of depressing thought, sorry. And if you still went through the entire story without reading the new ending for chapter 19 I suggest you do that right now because you will defiantly get lost. -NekoWriter**


	21. The couch?

**A/N: guess what! It's an actual IchiRuki chapter!! Hope you all enjoy the break from the normal characters of the story while I go back to what made you want to read this story in the first place. Oh and guess who has been succumb to illness once again? Yep, that'd be me. Stupid allergy/ cold season I think I have both. Well, I guess that's good news for all you people seeing as all I have to do lately is write. So, expect shorter gaps in the updating process.**

**Chapter 21**

(Ichigo POV)

There's no way this is happening! It's impossible to say the least. Is this truly what my hectic life has been leading up to after all these hard years slaying hallow after hallow? Was this my reward?

I scanned the room I stood in, which currently was the living room, expecting to find at least one of my off-spring or their friends, but did I? No. The silence was far too unbearable.

'Was this really my home?' I had to ask myself afraid that I had been discarded to a foreign land resembling my own.

I ran to the window that looked outwards towards the front yard. It was my neighborhood, that was my car parked in the drive way, and that was my wife walking up to the front door. Wait…wife… I sunk down into the couch with a large sigh of relief. Okay, so this was my universe, yet why did it feel so alien?

"Ichigo…are you okay?" Rukia's voice echoed through my ears which were glad to interpret the vibrating into familiar words for me.

"What's missing? I feel like this isn't my house anymore." I sighed again sinking further into my subconscious trying to fit together puzzle pieces that I knew would never align.

"You forgot today was Masaki's first day back to school didn't you?" Rukia laughed pointing at me with an incredulous look.

"First day back?" I asked more to myself than anyone else who bore witness to my sudden laps of memory loss.

"Idiot. How long did you think spring break lasted for?" And once again I got another round of laughter from the petite woman carrying a bag of groceries.

"Oi, it's not like I have time to memorize that type of stuff!" I retaliated trying to maintain what pride I had left.

"Oh, right. I forgot it's not like you went to school for 13 years which in each of those periods of time had a spring break that one week that was the same week each time." She stuck her tongue at me declaring herself as the winner.

"You love doing that don't you." I said in a low voice staring at her with a frown.

"Doing what?" She said as if she didn't know, which clearly she did.

"Kicking me again and again and again when I'm down." I sunk, as if it was even possible anymore, lower into the cushions of the couch. It was a slow day. I woke up, tripped out of bed, squirted toothpaste in my eye, slipped in the shower, burned my breakfast, and now just recently found out I'm a failure as a father.

"Oi, I was only kidding. Jeez I swear men these days have periods." Rukia mumbled as she went to stash away all the food she recently bought.

I let the last of the insults slide, there was no way I was going to start a longer argument then necessary…this time. "So, what do we do all day?" I wondered out loud hoping to get some ideas from Rukia at the same time… Wait, Rukia plus alone time plus empty house equals…

"Rukia?" I called in the general direction of my wife.

"What do you want Ichigo?" She sighed, dropping something that made a large thud. "Damn it!" She cursed mumbling more obscenities under her breath.

"Is it that time of the month for you?" I called hoping for positive feed back.

"No, but there is still no way in hell. Do you realize how many visitors this house has on a normal day to day basis?" She barked at me, I still feeling it's full effect from a room away.

"But Rukia-!" I whined, sounding more than Keigo than myself. I shuttered, remembering the kid. That, thank god, was the last time I would ever say that phrase in that context ever again!

"No is no. Get used to it." She sharply inhaled air showing me she meant business. How mean she was.

"Why can't we just lock the doors or something. That'll keep people out." I stated the obvious hoping to change her mind, which was not an easy thing to do.

"Ichigo…are you stupid?" She reappeared in the archway separating the living room and kitchen, "Since when do _our_ type of guests use doors?" I ran a hand through my hair, letting my mouth droop into a frown.

"Well, who's fault would that be?" I thought that over for a second then sprung off the couch pointing at Rukia, hoping that'd help prove my case, "Oi! This is my house and you're my wife! What could anyone possibly yell at us for?" After my out burst I settled down again standing in complete and utter silence waiting for the verdict.

"I guess you are right…but"

"NO! No, ifs ands or buts! It is the first time in like 10 years we've been alone, and I mean really alone. So, damn it I'm not going to waste it!" That was the end of my raid and I don't care what she thinks about my 'idea' but damn it she's participating!

"Okay!" She said cheerfully trotting into the room. YES! "On one condition," Why is there always conditions with Rukia? "One thing interrupts us and you have to sleep on the couch for the next week." She gave me an insidious smile making me gulp.

Okay, so odds aren't on my side…and Rukia normally wins everything…but who the hell cares! Maybe it's my turn to win?

"I'll race you upstairs." She winked at me running up the stairs." A large smile erupted on my face. She was a good ten feet in front of me, but I was sure I could catch- …wait, Rukia never acts like this, not even on our honeymoon. Rukia's setting me up for something. I sighed I knew today was going to suck.

"Oi, Rukia," I said very depressed, "I get it very funny." The door to our room swung open.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Rukia pouted standing with only a bra and shorts on. I almost ran back downstairs from the shock of her actually not trying to set me up to only fail.

I happily was escorted into our room, making sure to securely lock the door behind me.

"Bathroom break! I'll be back in a minute." She suggested to herself as I pulled my shirt off.

"What!?" I cried, only to be shut out of the bathroom attached to our room. I sighed, at this rate everyone would be home and I'd end of sleeping on the couch.

"Oi Ichigo. What's with the dark room? Feeling sick or something?" I knew that voice all too well and with very little will power I turned my head to the open window. Renji.

"No! Out! Out! Out! Quiet! Bathroom! Minute! Rukia! Couch!" I shouted, but whispered at the same time while tempting to shove Renji out the window.

"What? Maybe you are sick?" He stretched his arm out to feel my head, but I leaned backwards, making him shift off balance and land on top of me.

"Get off!" I whispered trying to now push him off me never mind back out the window. I swear I'm going to glue every single window in this house shut. That was actually a good idea, maybe it'll keep certain 'espada' out? Because I know damn well how that boy gets in and out of my daughter's room.

"It's not like I fell on purpose. It was your fault. And what's with the whispering?" He was practically shouting. I would kill him if I had to sleep on the couch.

"Ichigo!" Rukia laughed. That was like a five second warning what do I do now? Crap, what was she wearing? Renji was here!

"Rukia! Uh," Hell I didn't know how to finish that sentence. "Renji hide somewhere, anywhere just disappear!" I whispered throwing him behind the bathroom door just as soon as it squeaked open. Close, I sighed.

"Huh, Rukia?" And there was she fully clothed in normal attire with a smug expression written across her face.

"Rukia, I know your not new at this so shouldn't you realize the initial objective is to have no clothes on." I turned red as I remembered my comrade behind the bathroom door.

"I said if we weren't interrupted, clearly we were." She kicked the bathroom door with so much force it flew back, nailing Renji…hard, then jerking forward leaving a bruised Renji on the floor.

"Ouch, Rukia. What the-" She stopped him, kicking his back a few times.

"This is for barging into my house uninvited, never mind through my bedroom window." She turned to look at me with a much greater look of menace.

" And you…" Her scowl turned into a grin, "guess where your sleeping tonight?" She smiled kicking me and Renji out of the room locking the door concealing herself inside.

"She's scary." I smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"Oi, what was that for?"

" Being oblivious to the obvious. Hey wait, how long did it take you to get here?" I asked the gears starting to turn in my head.

"Five minutes. Why?" Clearly he wouldn't understand my question, but now I knew my answer.

"Damn bitch, she knew you were coming." So yet again she set me up to fail. Renji just sat there oblivious as always.

"So what if she knew I was coming?" He retorted casually walking downstairs as if he hadn't witnessed anything at all.

"Because of you I have to sleep on the couch for the next week." I groaned too frustrated to punch the shit out of him.

"Lesson learned, you shouldn't make bets you can't insure." He stated smugly while pulling out a white container of left over pizza.

"If you no what's good for you, you'll put the pizza down and walk away." He laughed as if it was the only option he had and slowly backed away from the food.

"So, what now? It's been a slow day." Renji practically read my mind. For once we were on the same wave length (Actually they always are but don't realize it .)

"How 'bout we-" I was cut off by a knocking at the door. It was gentle, but sounded urgent enough.

"Is Masaki here? I need to tell her something." Ulqui? Since when does he use doors? Then again I should just up praise him for using it, unlike a certain shinigami in my house. Wait, Ulqui can't be here with Renji at the same time. Renji may possibly be able to detect that he's not human and Ulqui will clearly see what Renji is and I don't know how either will react towards that information.

"Ulqui first off spring break is over," Maybe I shouldn't be the one acting smug with that question… "and second since when did you get the guts to approach my house freely?" I asked grinning. My personal opinion on him and his two friends was that I knew they meant us no harm and did actually care for my daughter's well being, but as for the rest of their kind…a deep hatred still loomed in the depths of my being.

"I had to tell her something kind of important, but seeing as you have an interesting guest. I'll leave you two to your business." His facial expression changed for a split second to total disgust and anger, but he soon controlled it to resemble a kind person. That scared me, was he like this all the time? Two-faced?

"Who's at the door?" Renji stopped short with a puzzled expression . For sure he had figured out who Ulqui was. Shit.

"Uh, Renji, this is-"

"Why are YOU here?" he shouted pointing at the little kid.

"Oi, Renji calm down. I can explain." I screamed at him trying to restrain his movement.

"You answer me! Why are you here?" He ordered for an answer once again. Ulqui stood there with an unchanging facial expression, one that showed no fear or shock or well anything. He was good.

"I'm sorry. Does my presence bother you?" Ulqui questioned still as poised as before. Was he stupid?

"Damn right it does, especially since your-" It felt like I should have held my breath. I didn't know what I would have done if Ulqui's identity was out in the open. Slay him like the hollow he was and uphold soul society orders or protect him to ensure Masaki's happiness? It'd be one huge mess.

"Your!…supposed to be in school! How dare you expect to ditch and come to a place where schooling is important!" I almost fainted. Was Renji serious? And since when did schooling matter so much in 'this place'?

"I'm sorry. I just moved here and my old school's spring break starts this week. I guess I'm not up to schedule." He laughed half- heartily. How had this boy been trained? The entire time Renji faced him down he kept his composure. This boy was defiantly not your everyday arrancar.

After everything was said and done Ulqui departed promising Renji he'd start school first thing in the morning. I was too exhausted from the excitement to try to figure out anything else today.

"Renji go home." I sighed sinking onto the couch. Might as well get used to it. I had a feeling I'd be here a lot.

Renji left as was instructed…after the tenth time, and I decided to go for the frozen pizza Renji wanted to devour earlier. I didn't get half way to the kitchen before the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered in an alto pitched tone.

"Onii-chan!" My phone almost dropped in result of my shock.

"Yuzu?" I practically inhaled the phone.

"Yep! Guess who's coming to visit tomorrow?" Oh god, not now.

"Me, Karin, and-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"No not him! Couldn't Karin leave 'it' at home?" I sighed not wanting the bombarding quatro at my house…again.

"We can't very well leave him and kon alone…you remember last time don't you?" Good times.

I sighed before answering, "It's just a day visit right? Strictly a few hours!" I begged.

"Nope we are there 'till Wednesday." her cheery voice was enough for me to want to cry at this point. A whole three days!? I don't think kankura could last that long!

**A/N: See as promised a light chapter that actually ties into the story . I know there wasn't much IchiRuki, but as you can tell there was at least a little. So, What'd ya think? Oh and who do you think is the unmentionable person that will be accompanying Yuzu and Karin? (That's not kon) Next chapter: Rukia will finally get to make her pie again! (Rukia: Yes!!) And as you may realize by now dinners at the Kurosaki household are always exciting!**

**Important Question!**

**In what ways can I improve Masaki because many people are not happy with her and I do want to change her to satisfy everyone, so if you don't give any suggestions then your not helping yourself or this fanfic at all!**

**Important Question2: Who do you like better Edward or Jacob (from twilight)? (I asked this in another fanfic before and the pole so far is 20edward 1jacob , but I want to see if I can get that to go up some.) Oh and if you haven't read the book werewolf or vampire?**

**-You (sick) NekoWriter**


	22. A Family Reunion? Part I

**A/N: Sorry everyone, it's volleyball season as most of you know, and I do play volleyball which more of you should know. (We've one 5 out of 7, which is good, only lost two games so far.) Anyway, I have like three and a half hour practices so I don't have much time after school, and on the days I have games I'm not home till really late! So, it's been hard to update sorry. Oh yeah and I hurt my hand (my typing fingers, of course) and it's really hard to type because every time I hit a key pain shoots through my fingers.**

* * *

Chapter 22 (wow, I remember when we were at chapter 6, oh how far we have come) This chapter is going to start in Ichi's POV then switch to Masaki

* * *

Ichi POV

"I'm going home?" I questioned the deliverer of messages that announced this stunning news.

"It's cleared by the higher ups, you'll be on leave for three days. Your parents insisted so I'm told." he said in a very annoyed voice. Oh, thank god. The way he first said the news was like I was being fired. Wait can you be fired from being a shinigami?

"Thanks, when am I leaving?" I stated looking blankly at the shinigami in front of me.

"For the last time, now!" Oh right I asked that question twice. Why do I get the feeling we went through this same conversation more than once?

"Where do I go?" I think I hit a tender spot because the shinigami started to get red in the face.

"I quit! If I have to put up with this for the next-" I shunpoed away, kind of scared the said shinigami would punch me or something. Good thing I actually remembered where you leave for the human world.

(About an hour later…it would have taken ten minutes but he got lost)

" I swear they moved the stupid portal!" I said probably trying to savage my ego, having to ask directions four times.

I flash stepped the remainder of the way to my house. At least I knew where that was. Normally I was very good at directions, but who wouldn't get lost in soul society. It's like a maze!

My house looked normal, I should defiantly not be the one going on what looks normal, no burnt lawn marks, all the windows were intact, and the house looked fairly average. I gulped, it was either there was a major mad house scheme going on in the inside of the house or I got myself lost again. I checked the street sign, I sighed, no luck this was my house. I pressed forward with all my might, right up to the steps. The door swung open without my help revealing the party of people inside.

"Little Ichigo!" Aunt Yuzu cheerfully cried. She loved using my legit name, Ichigo, even if everyone else in the universe would be utterly confused if they heard anyone call me that.

"Squirt" Aunt Karin, grinned punching my arm.

"My lovely wife look how much our grandchild has grown!" I heard grandpa over reacting in the corner.

"Sorry." mom sympathized and for a good reason…she couldn't have warned me!?

I was waiting for dad to add some cleaver remark in, but I realized he was still depressed himself slumping over on a wall.

"Ichi!" Masaki yelled jumping on me, I being able to catch her with ease, considering my foot height difference. "Masaki!" I was overjoyed to see my sister. It felt like half of me was gone.

"Wait, where's uncle-?" The familiar voice was heard just as I finished my sentence "Right here."

His white hair still the same as I last saw him, and his height still at 5' 9" or so. "Toushirou, that's not a very nice way to greet your nephew." Aunt Karin scolded her husband in my favor. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in.

"Sorry Karin" he said with puppy dog eyes. I wanted to barf, he acted way better when he was in soul society. Of course those days being sufficiently numbered seeing as he was married now.

"So, what's with the family reunion?" I asked pleading that it wasn't like someone's death or something else entirely worse, which clearly in our family could happen.

"Aren't you overjoyed with your family being here? You should be overjoyed!" While speaking his last sentence he jumped half way across the room nailing me to the floor.

"What was that for!?" I screamed trying to push myself up, but grandpa still sat on top of me. "And how come Masaki never gets beat up?"

"How could you want your poor innocent younger sister to get hurt!? And what type of man would I be if I harmed a hair on such an impressionable girl?" Grandpa was going on and on, trying to get a guilt trip out of me.

"Okay, for one thing she's younger by like five minutes and second last time I checked she could handle her own." I yelled finally pushing the mass of dead weight off me (no pun intended) Masaki looked grateful for me sticking up for her.

"How come you don't attack dad anymore? Wouldn't he be a better target?" I suggested hoping for future family gatherings to come.

"He's no fun anymore," he frowned looking disappointed, but at the same time proud, "He has grown into a man! Plus, he beats the shit out me of me afterwards." He sighed probability remembering the past...old people liked to do that right?

"Kon has arrived!" The door opened to reveal a small plush toy about a foot tall. I remembered him, we were introduced a few times before. Masaki was in the stuffed animal phase and loved him to pieces.

"You!" He shouted nervously pointing in my direction." Did I mention I was in the explosive and firework phase?

"Perfect," Dad grinned with an evil look on his face, "Something to take my anger out on." Dad dragged the toy into the next room.

"Okay everyone dinner time!" My mom announced hoping to move the evening along.

"Wait, why am I here again?" I asked wondering if the only reason I was pulled away from soul society was for this family reunion.

"Yeah, why is he home?" Masaki added in backing up my question.

"You two seriously don't remember?" Grandpa practically yelled.

"No." Both my sister and I shook our heads.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Both Masaki and I jumped back at the sudden outburst from everyone…okay, Yuzu, mom, and grandpa.

"It's May 18th already?" I stated dumbfounded. Had I really not have looked at a calendar in all the time I was at soul society?

"You're really oblivious…so I don't blame you for not remembering, but my loving granddaughter, what could possibly be on your mind to the point that you'd forget your own birthday!?" Grandpa added in almost in tears. Now that I thought about it though, the old man may have been right on the dot with that assumption. "Is it boys!?" Masaki blushed, and grandpa's grin grew, so I threw a punch at him knocking him into the wall.

"There yah go Masaki, time to eat." I laughed as she did as well, but some unseen feeling lingered inside her, I could tell.

"My grandson is growing into a man." Grandpa sighed still on the ground…I guess I had more strength behind my punch than I thought.

As everyone pushed there way to the dinning room, literally, I happened to hear a faint tap from upstairs. 'I bet I can guess who that is' I sighed, at the same time infuriated. Once and for all I was going to knock some sense into this guys mind.

Slowly, and unnoticeably I slipped away from the kurosaki and hitsugaya crowd to Masaki's bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I wanted to scream but decided against it settling in a talking voice.

"It's Masaki's birthday isn't it?" Ulqui laughed next to a large pile of flowers in disarray on the floor.

"What are you giving her? A mess?" I asked trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Well, she just went downstairs, I haven't had a chance to do anything yet. So, you just barged in and assumed." Okay, I do that a lot, but he doesn't have to point it out.

"So, you can stand there looking like an idiot or you can help." Ulqui stated smugly starting to sort through the pile of roses, lilies, forget me not's, and lilacs.

"What'd you just-" never mind , this was for my sister I guess and I should help.

"So, you have everything but daises." I laughed as I sorted more flowers.

"Masaki hates them." He said, love lining his voice. I hated this.

"Should the blue roses go on the dresser or the headboard?" Ulqui asked contemplating.

"You didn't figure this out before hand? Your in here more than me anyways, how should I know." I growled at him.

"Was that an insult because to me that's a compliment. I enjoy being in here, alone, with Masaki." Why that little.

"Disgusting espada. Why Masaki goes near you is beyond me. She should be with me in soul society, so I can protect her from filth like you!" I shouted, gripping his black shirt.

"Sounds to me like you have a sister complex." He looked as if he wanted to spit on the floor, but probably sided against it considering where we were. "And," he ripped my hand away from him, "if anyone is to protect her it 'will' be me." I growled at his statement. "someone who knows how to use their abilities to their greatest extent."

"Sister complex!? Is it wrong that I care about my twin?" that was the only thing I could prove him wrong about. My powers were fairly new to me, if something remotely strong attacked he would be the one protecting Masaki, not me. As of now I only have the strength to defend myself.

"No, I'm glad you care about her. Why should I be greedy and want to be the only one to care about her?" Damn it! He was giving me such a guilt trip it wasn't even funny.

"Okay, I hate you and you hate me. Let's leave it at that and get on with this so I can go eat dinner." I compromised because I was getting really hungry.

So in the end, we finally got all the flowers in hundreds of places; it'll take her weeks to get them all down. Her bed was covered in pink flower peddles, her dresser had a neat array of purple forget me not's lined along the top, her desk was also covered with blue flowers. I could describe the scene for an hour, but it still wouldn't do it justice. If I had to say so myself we did one hell of a job.

"Well, we're done. Time for dinner." Finally!

"whose down there anyway?" Ulqui asked curiously.

"Aunts, uncle, grandpa, annoying talking stuffed animal, parents, Masaki. Why?…no way in hell! You want to wreck my birthday too!" Before I could go one any further he disappeared from the room. Man, it was already bad enough Sam was stuck in soul society and couldn't come, but now 'he' is going to show up.

After I finished complaining to myself I bolted downstairs hearing a faint knock at the door. "no, don't get it!" I yelled, but was clothes lined by grandpa midway who ultimately answered the door instead.

"Why hello! And you might be?" Grandpa asked to Ulqui who stood in the door way, black shirt, jeans, and his hair in a neat disarray.

"Ulqui, and I assume your Masaki's grandfather; Isshin if I'm not mistaken?" Damn, Ulqui knew his facts.

"Who's at the-" Masaki stopped halfway to the door just staring at Ulqui like he was a lost dog that just found his way home.

"Happy Birthday Masaki!" Ulqui happily cheered walking past grandpa.

"Why are you here?" Masaki said, defensibly.

"We need to talk." He sighed, but his smile still stayed on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't come back." Masaki said quietly when Ulqui was about a foot away from her.

"Didn't I tell you before, that nothing exists that's horrible enough to keep me away?" Yuck! Can they get a decent amount away before acting all romantic.

"Oh, I see what's going on…Oh my darling wife! Another generation of Kurosaki is on the horizon!" Grandpa, thank god, got slugged by dad slamming against the wood floor. Clearly he didn't like that idea as much as me.

"Ulqui." Dad nodded his head then pulled his dad with ease into the dinning room.

"Shall we go eat." Ulqui said softly into Masaki's ear. They both left where they were standing, walking towards the dining room.

"Damn espada, want to slaughter!" I said carelessly out loud.

"Did you just call him an espada?" An annoying voice erupted from under me. I guess I landed on Kon when grandpa tripped me.

"Huh, no. Well, yes, but I mean I was…comparing them because I hate both of them so much." I laughed trying to convince him of my lie.

"No, now that I pay attention to his reiatsu I can sense traces of hallow there. You may be on to something! I have to go warn everyone." He jumped from under me, sprinting to the other room.

"No!" I shouted chasing behind him, following.

Masaki POV

I can't believe that everything was actually working out today. No hollows, abnormality, Ulqui is here…what could go wrong? On that note both Ichi and Kon came running into the dining room; my brother doing the chasing. At first I was going to laugh until I realized that Ulqui, in the eyes of our visitors, shouldn't have any knowledge of talking stuffed animals or the after life for that matter. Dad, mom, and I all froze, trying to figure out a way to explain this.

Kon jumped on the table pointing at Ulqui, "This kid is an espada, I can sense the reiatsu coming off him!" Ichi swiftly grabbed him from behind shaking him in the air.

"Battery operated amazing right." he looked at our family instead of Ulqui. Amazingly enough Ichi wasn't clueless about something. Everyone shook there head swiftly.

"Amazing. I didn't know those things were on the market yet." Ulqui stated fake amusement in his voice. "And what's an espada?" He asked, as I felt the little reiatsu he let slip all together cut off completely bottling it all inside.

"We- have no idea. It just keeps saying it over and over we think it's defective. Might as well throw it out." And with that Ichi chucked Kon into the trash can.

Everything slowly shifted back to normal and dinner ended without incident.

"Pie anyone?" Mom said very stressed bringing out her famous pie.

"I think I'll pass Mrs. K. Last time it didn't settle too well with me." I don't blame him for skipping out on the pie. As he said last time we had pie in this household all hell broke loose.

"Me too mom, I think I'll pass." She gave both of us apathetic stares…something very rare to see come from her.

"We'll go upstairs so you guys can talk and what not." I stated, realizing they all wanted to talk about the newest problem on the horizon.

We headed for the stairs which were hidden from the dining room. Hence the reason why Ulqui scooped me up in his arms flash stepping, or whatever espada do, to the door of my room. He gently lowered me down to the floor twisting the door knob.

"Happy Birthday Masaki!" He whispered as the door swung open to reveal a room covered in all the flowers I loved. Roses, lilies, everything except daises, just the way it should be.

" I don't recall mentioning forget me not's on my list of flowers." I laughed walking through the room glancing at all the scenery.

"Well, those were self explanatory." He followed behind me his hand at my waist.

"You did this all by yourself!?" I exclaimed swirling around, only to look at his mouth as he talked.

"Well, your brother did help some." He scooped me up to only plop me onto the bed with him in tow.

"No, really! I thought he hated you!?" He shrugged, I guess the answer escaped him as well.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes?" A sudden question out of no where startled me.

"What do u mean, why wouldn't I-" he cut me off half way pulling my body to lean on his.

"Don't lie to me Masaki." He sounded very serious and I hated serious.

"Well, last time you came here I was scared when you left. I thought you hated me. But here you are, decorating my room for my birthday, lying to my family, befriending my brother." I stopped waiting for his response.

"For one thing I did not befriend your brother, that's for sure, but as for that night. Why would I hate you? You were upset, it's understandable. I thought I was making it worse staying, but I guess the exact opposite effect happened." Well, wasn't I glad that everything was actually working out.

"Your so illogical. With everything that's is me you should hate me! Why don't you?" I sighed wanting to know this answer more than anything else.

"Do you really want to know why?" I nodded against his body, "It's because my emotions betray me and my heart enslaves me. When anything involves you it feels like the whole world flips upside down. I suppose that's not a good analogy. It's more like my body and mind become hypnotized by you and only want you. I've been that way since we met. So, getting rid of me will be a pretty hard thing to do." He ended his speech, me already snuggling into his torso.

"I love you too." I stated calmly breathing in the mixture of his and the flower's aroma. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer. Nothing could wreck this moment for me.

"Shit." He swiftly pushed both of us off the bed and onto the floor just in time before a small, man sized hallow crashed through the window and talking out my bed.

"That was close." I breathed still not registering my wrecked bed and the hallow standing next to it.

"Crap, this'll turn out bad." Ulqui cursed picking me up, sprinting out the door like a flash of light. He was in the dining room in a matter of seconds the hallow still not following.

"What's going-" A large crash came from the stairs.

"Fucking Hallow" Ulqui cursed lowering me to the ground. He was furious, then again so was I. It wrecked our moment. In a few seconds his sword appeared out of no where while he stood at the ready while the family of shinigami minus my aunts stood in awe.

"Well, this was unexpected." I heard uncle Toushirou sigh.

The hallow trampled into the doorway of the dining room, but Ulqui didn't give it a chance to go any further. He instantly slashed it down the middle. The hallow disappeared within seconds and Ulqui's frustration faded.

He turned around realizing the mistake he made, he was too furious to sort out his actions, which he was normally abnormally very good at.

"Um, I could say I can explain, but I really can't…" So much for the person who could talk themselves out of anything.

The garbage can suddenly knocked over , Kon spilling out of it, "I told ya so!" He screamed pointing at Ulqui.

* * *

**A/N: We'll there you go I nice long chapter for you all to enjoy. Okay I have been waiting to write this chapter for weeks, actually since chapter 8 or so, but when I finally got to I had a writing slump, so sorry. I really wanted this chapter to be good too…oh and to the people who don't like karinXhitsugaya I'm really sorry but I love them together! I tried not to have anything that would disgust people that hate that pairing so I thought I did a decent job!…oh it's been another hour, time to ice my hand…again.- Your (injured) NekoWriter **


End file.
